Hamilton Oneshots!
by CrowleysGlasses
Summary: All ships! Don't worry, I'll do anything! Fluff, angst and (occasional) smut. All trigger warning will be mentioned at the beginning of chapters. Mainly, Mullette, JeffMads, Lams, Marliza, Meggy and LeeBurr. Like, I said, all ships! Don't be afraid to request things!
1. In The Deep (JeffMads)

**Hi! Welcome! Woo! **

**Ship: JeffMads **

**AU: Mermaid AU**

**TW's: Mentioned abuse, swearing (is that a TW?), verbal abuse, death (don't worry it's fine, he's revived)**

* * *

James was fairly fond of the beach. He loved to stroll along the coastal line, the crystal water lapping at his feet. Of course, he never attended if the sun was shining. It had to be raining. If there was rain, the beach wouldn't be filled with obnoxious children and floundering tourists. When it's raining the sand goes all wet and doesn't get everywhere too, so that's another plus. Another good thing, was it was easy escape from home. With an abusive father and a sister that hated him along with the fact that his only friend was missing, James liked to clear his head along the golden sandy shores of New York.

On one particularly grim Thursday morning, James was taking his usual walk down the beach. He was wearing a white short sleeved shirt and blue shorts. He wasn't wearing any shoes, so the sand was sinking between his toes. Along the tops of his arms and down his back were scars, long thin scars, one was even in the shape of a belt buckle. His legs were littered too. Although, James had made one of those. He tried it once, just to see. And vowed never to do it again.

He didn't own a phone, but from what he knew about the sun in the sky it was around 6:30, meaning the sun was up. He rested against a tree, staring into the abyss of the ocean. James scanned the water, eyes trailing along the rocks and pools filled with crabs and small fish.

His gaze fell to one rock, sticking out the sea like a sore thumb. It was near enough the edge of the beach, rested on the shore. James spotted the packed together curly hair sticking out above the rock, and a pair of beady eyes staring back at him.

"Hello?" James called out, the eyes and hair ducked down, hiding. "Hello, I promise, I won't hurt you!" He hollered, and the eyes appeared again, along with fingertips resting on the stone, presumably to hold them above the water. "Hi, little one." James guessed the person was a child, judging by the fact they hid, and that their eyes only just reached over.

The figure said nothing.

"Where's your mother?" James questioned, leaning against the bark of the tree. The child seemed scared, but curious. "I won't hurt you."

"Promise?" The child suddenly called, in a surprisingly low voice, James shook it off.

"I promise." James spoke with a smile.

The eyes turned into a nose, then a full face. James was startled that this was not a child at all, but a man. He had short stubble along his jaw, and wild hair. Despite his a few shades darker than tan skin shining with sea water, his wild hair didn't appear to be wet at all. Not even damp. James was confused by this.

"Hello." The man said, grinning.

"Hi?" James blinked three times. "What are you doing?"

"Swimming." The male said, as if he were simply discussing the weather. As if it weren't strange to be swimming in the freezing cold ocean in the rain.

"Surely you're freezing? Perhaps you should put a shirt on." James suggested, noticing the man's bare chest.

"Shirt?" The male seemed to think for a second. "Oh! The material used to cover your chest!"

James knit his eyebrows. "Yes." He shook his head. "Why, exactly, are you swimming in the sea on a day like this?"

"I like it." The man shrugged. "What's your name?"

James didn't want to tell this stranger his name. The man seemed to be studying him. "You have legs?"

"Yes... don't you?" James considered that the man may be an amputee.

"Nope!" The man popped the p.

"Huh." James paused. "What is your name?"

"I asked you first." The male was quick to retaliate, smirking smugly.

James sighed. "I'm Madison. James Madison. Jr, to be specific." He felt uneasy telling the stranger who he was.

"Well, Madison James Madison Jr to be specific, I'm Thomas Jefferson. But you can call me Thomas." James chuckled at his antics, smiling at the joke.

James kept his grin on, not seeing the man frown. "Do you believe in merpeople?" Thomas suddenly came out with.

"Hmm? Not really, I think they're just myths told as bedtime stories to children." James picked his words carefully.

Thomas frown only deepened. "You humans really are stupid."

"Pardon?" James felt slightly insulted being called an idiot. He most certainly is not!

"You have to see to believe. Don't you?" Thomas snickered, pulling himself up a little on the rock, this time resting on his arms.

"What on earth are you talking about?" James exclaimed, the audacity! He was far from stupid! Was this man insinuating that simply because he didn't believe in a myth, he was inadequate in his mental abilities?

"Do you promise you won't freak out? Or run away? Or hurt me? Is there anyone around?" Thomas asked sternly.

James considered this. "Nobodies here, why? What's going on?" James sighed.

Thomas sighed. "I want to show you something. But you can't scream."

"Umm..." James was beginning to feel a little queasy, was this man - Thomas - a murderer or something?

"I need you to promise. No matter what, you won't tell a soul what you saw today!" Thomas warned, raising a finger.

James had to think about this. He knew Thomas was getting restless. Throwing caution to the wind, he nodded firmly, preparing himself for whatever was coming.

Thomas grinned and in an instant was pulling the rest of himself onto the rock, revealing a long, shimmering magenta tail. He searched the beach, just making sure. "Wow..." James exclaimed, he stopped leaning on the tree. He rubbed his eyes speedily, making sure this wasn't a wild hallucination. Had he been slipped drugs? Was this a strange fever dream?

"It's like you've never seen a merperson before, Madison James Madison Jr to be specific." Thomas snickered, swishing the slightly transparent fin at the very bottom of his tail.

James realised that Thomas wasn't playing around, and generally thought that was his name. Could he blame him? Not really. "It's James."

Thomas blushed in embarrassment, "sorry."

"It's okay. I was nervous too," James took a step forward, he couldn't stop staring in awe.

Thomas visibly edged away, still wary. "Sorry, I'm just scared of humans."

"It's alright." James cleared his throat. "Can I come closer?"

Thomas bit his lip, realising his horrible decision. He nodded silent consent, as James walked towards him, wading into the shallows of the sea. He stood by Thomas' side, taking in his beauty. His wild hair, almost invisible freckles around his eyes, his damp browned skin that shimmered in the sunlight. James set a hand on the rock beside Thomas, still in shock that this was real.

Thomas was blushing under James' gaze, he didn't know why, there were enough attractive mermen beneath the sea water. But James, James was something else. His dark skin, his short curls and broad shoulders. He seemed small, for a human anyway, and his eyes were dark, almost black.

James' mouth was slightly agape, as his eyes slicked down Thomas' tail. "Can... Can I touch it?" James immediately felt odd, if a man of his age were next to him, he'd surely be laughing at such a vulgar question.

"The tail? I mean, if you want to." Thomas smirked, flicking the fin.

James set a hand gently on his magenta scales, surprised it was soft to touch. There were three gills down either side, just at the top, so he could breathe underwater. James let his hand slide down to the bottom where he felt the thin magenta fin, it seemed strong. "Extraordinary..." James whispered, his head whipping up to see Thomas.

"Why thank you." Thomas gushed, there was a sudden blast of bubbles further off into the ocean and Thomas turned to see. "I have to go, will you be here this time tomorrow?"

James nodded without even thinking about his father. Thomas grinned and dived off the rock into the water. He stuck his head out, hair still as puffy, he gave one last wave and was gone. Disappearing beneath the waves and down, down, down.

James defeatedly trudged home, his brain aching. He pushed open the door, to be greeted by a scolding sister. "Where have you been! I get you like the goddamn beach but Jesus!" Frances shouted.

"Be quiet, where's father?" James was only thinking of him, his mind racing.

"Out. You're lucky, he would beat the shit out of you." Frances taunted with a smirk, leaning into her cushions. "Anyway, don't you have work soon? You know, that stupid little shop the Laurens' own." The sound of his only friends name made him frown, but yes, he did indeed have work soon.

Meanwhile, Thomas was swimming deeper and deeper, he spun into the whirlpool that protected their civilisation with a glup of water. He swirled into the coral city. Thomas swished his tail and swam into his large home. He called it Monticello.

All the merpeople thought his obsession with all things human was weird, concerning even. But he couldn't help it. His sister Lucy lounged on a comfy coral seat. He sighed dreamily and Lucy immediately took notice.

"What's up?" She smiled, she may be eighteen, but she's been in more relationships than twenty year old Thomas.

Thomas practically sunk to the floor. "I met a guy." He gushed.

"Ooh! What's his name? Would I know him? Tail colour!?" Lucy bombarded him with questions.

"His name is James, you won't know him..." Thomas flicked his tail.

"And colour?" Lucy practically shouted, suddenly leaping up straight.

Thomas rubbed the back of his neck, tucking some hair behind his ear. "Umm..."

Lucy let it sink in. "Wait a second. Thomas! Did you go to the surface!?"

The slightly older merman blushed, nodding. "He's... amazing..."

"Did he see you!?"

"Uh, we may have talked. And he might have seen me. And perhaps touched the tail. And we might be meeting up again tomorrow..." Thomas waited for Lucy to explode.

5, 4, 3-

His count was off because Lucy was up and ranting.

"Thomas! You're not supposed to go up! You know what happened last time we interacted! You must be stupid! Oh my Zeus, I cannot believe you talked to a human! I can't believe you LIKE a human! I can't believe you've fallen for a guy called James after seeing him once! Is he cute?"

"Yes. So, so cute." Thomas exhaled through his nose, rubbing the side of his arms.

All of a sudden the door burst open and a familiar face was floating there, bun bouncing even under the water.

"THOMAS!" The French accent rung loudly and Thomas immediately swam over to him, "MON AMI, HELP!"

The merman grabbed his arm, dragging him out. "Laf! What's up! Shouldn't you be hanging with that new kid, Laurens is it? Wasn't he the one we found dead?" Thomas blabbered.

"I should, oui! But I need to talk to you! You're the only one who'd understand!" Lafayette took a deep inhale. "I've fallen for Hercules."

"I fucking new it." Was all Thomas said, as Lafayette ranted on. "Okay, I'm stopping you now because I want to hear my voice," Lafayette chuckled at this, "ask him out. Done. And while you're at it, make Alex ask that John out. It's hard to debate with a sexually frustrated Hamilton." And with that Lafayette was off, his red, white and blue tail shining in the ocean water.

Thomas chuckled and continued with his day, awaiting the next morning.

When it did eventually come, James sprinted to the beach, so happy it was pelting rain. He skidded to a stop, hissing under the wetness. Then he spotted it, the purple tail flicking just above the surface as the merman swam to the shore. "James!"

"Thomas!" James called back, watching the new friend drag himself onto the same rock as yesterday. Now, James wasn't so focused on the tail, and let himself look at the rest of the man. Like his toned and sculpted chest, fuck. His arms like they'd been carved by gods, more fuck.

"What's on your arms?" Thomas pointed pressingly at the criss cross scars along his upper arms and James cursed himself for wearing another short sleeved shirt.

"Uh, scars. My, wonderful father did that."

"How'd you get them? I get it was your father, were you born with them? Or do they form?" Thomas seemed very curious.

"Well, you don't really want scars. It happens because you get hurt." James looked down awkwardly.

"Your father shouldn't hurt you, that's not good. Why don't you run away?" Thomas grinned.

"I can't. Plus, I have to be here in case my friend comes back." James held back his pelt up tears.

"What's their name!?" Thomas seemed extremely invasive, but James found it cute.

"John Laurens."

"I know him!" Thomas exclaimed. "He's down here! He's got a blue tail!" Thomas clapped his hands excitedly.

"What!? No! He's human, he can't-"

"He died." Thomas suddenly blurted. "He died and we revived him."

"Y-you can do that?" James was so surprised he stumbled back, feet sinking deeper into the moist sand.

"Well, some can. The healers, if humans die and a healer find them within a set amount of time they can bring them back as merpeople!" Thomas was so happy, it was kinda weird.

"That's... cool? I guess... But, he was my only friend. The only reason I stuck around..." James sniffed. "How did he?"

"He drowned." Thomas was sad now James was. "James... James you're crying."

Madison furiously wiped his eyes, shooing the tears away. "I'm sorry. He just... I'm so stupid."

"Of course not, Jemmy, you're allowed to be sad!" Thomas opened his arms up, and James raced forward, hugging him close. "Can I call you Jemmy?"

"No."

"Jemmy it is." James snorted at the stubbornness, sniffing and releasing Thomas.

"I... I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Thomas insisted with a chuckle. "It's such a shame." He gasped. "Wait! I'll be up in a minute!"

And he disappeared, but true to his word, he appeared again exactly a minute later, tails flicking by his side. "Why are you taking us to see a beach? We've seen the beach before, mon ami!" James heard, muffled by the water. Then, more mermen were there, heads bobbing above the water.

As soon as they spotted James, they were down again, apart from two. Thomas and a fluffy haired male.

"J-James?"

"John!" James exclaimed, rushing into the water.

The other mermen came back up, eyes narrowed. "Who's this? John, how'd you know him?" One seemed extremely small, not as short as James, but close. He had greasy black hair pulled into a pony tail.

"This is James, he was my friend on land." John explained.

"I'm Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Mortier Marqui de Lafayette." One looked a little like Thomas, just with his hair pulled in a bun, and a different tail. "You can call me Lafayette."

"Hercules Mulligan." One spoke loudly, and had to be hushed and reminded they weren't under water. His tail was a dull pink. "Don't judge by the tail colour." He warned.

James nodded. "I'm James Madison. It's nice to meet you all." James smiled.

"By the way, I'm Alexander Hamilton." The small one piped up, he was even louder than Hercules, but nobody bothered to hush him.

"Why aren't you more surprised?" James took note of his very thick French accent, wondering what he was doing on the coast of New York.

"I- I don't know." James chuckled.

"James, I'm sorry I left." John sighed. "How's my family?"

"Worried sick, everyone is! I was dying inside, Laur!" James frowned.

"I'm sorry." John's salty tears hit the ocean, and Alex rubbed his back.

Lafayette let his head rest on Hercules' shoulder. James thought this was cute. "I can't blame you. I'm glad you're still alive."

"I'm gonna go." Alexander exclaimed, diving under.

"He's doing a project for Washington." Lafayette reminded a concerned John.

James sunk to the sand, feeling a little intrusive. "I'll go too, sorry again James. You'll be alright without me, right?" John gave a shaky grin. James returned it and nodded.

"You seem cool." Hercules grinned, his tail curled under him as he sat (?) on the sandy water bed.

"Thanks." James smiled.

"I agree, you seem like a good ami!" Lafayette had a toothy grin, and he beamed at James, an arm around Hercules' shoulder.

"We best be going, we've got a coral lagoon to see!" Hercules smirked and Lafayette blushed as they dived down, swimming away.

Thomas smiled. And James brought his hands to his face, sobbing into them. "Oh god, did I do something wrong!? I'm so sorry! I wish I had legs goddamn it, instead of a useless tail! Then I could come up and comfort you!" Thomas beat a fist onto his 'useless tail', frowning.

James shook his head. "No!" He choked out. "You did everything just right, I just... I'll never see him again..."

Thomas, poor Thomas, searched despratley for anything to change the subject to, blurted. "What's your family like?!"

James frowned. "My father likes to think it's okay to hit me and my sister mocks me everyday. My mom ran away after he abused her." James kicked the sand, and it hit Thomas in the chest.

Thomas frowned and dug his hands into the sand, taking a deep inhale and dragging himself out the water to James, who was sat just out of water. He panted, it took a lot of upper body strength to pull himself onto shore.

"Why'd you-?"

Thomas hugged James quickly, and the latter buried his head into Thomas' neck, surprised yet satisfied none the less. "You needed a hug." Thomas insisted, nodding affirmatively.

"What about you? What's your family like?" James flipped the question onto Thomas.

"I've got lots of siblings, a LOT!" He giggled. "Uh, my dad passed away from unknown reasons and my mom has a new husband. He's nice. He's called George." He smiled, lying back on the sand. James grinned back, although Thomas was starting to drag himself back to the water.

"Would you care for some assistance?" James questioned the tired merman. Thomas nodded and smiled. James wrapped an arm under Thomas' arms, one under the middle of his shining tail and gently walked forward before placing him in the water.

"Thank you." Thomas smiled, laying back in the water. James freaked out a little, the way he was lying made him look so... dead. "Hey, calm down!"

James took deep inhales, calming his shuddering small frame.

The two chatted some more, James explained what clothes were for and why humans needs them, and Thomas elaborated on how he swam. Eventually, the downpour was getting heavier, and Thomas had to leave. Making James alone.

Again.

Later that afternoon, James was free from work for an hour to get lunch. He only had a couple of cents, seventy three to he exact, but was lucky enough to know the baker, Veronica. She graciously gave him the largest slice of bread she could cut and get away with, insisting he kept the money. James thanked her and left the small store, smiling at the rain hitting his face. He ran down to the beach again, not expecting Thomas to be there. Instead, he found Thomas' foreign look alike and Hercules.

"Shut up, mon ami! You're being ridiculous!" There was splashing. James watched from a distance.

"Am not! I'm just saying, Thomas even told you, he likes this kid!" Hercules frowned, "I mean, can you blame him? The guy hasn't had a meaningful relationship since Martha, and that ended with him coming out as gay!"

Lafayette groaned. "Mon amour, I just... they'll never be able to be together! Different species, he can't breathe underwater and Thomas can't walk on land! It can't happen!"

"Sure it can! It worked with John and Alex." Hercules exclaimed.

"That's because John died!"

"Yes, and you brought him back!" Hercules fought back.

Lafayette groaned again. "Amour, I brought him back because he drowned! And I felt horrible seeing him floating there! I felt the need!"

"So why don't you feel the need now!?"

"BECAUSE JAMES ISN'T DEAD!" Lafayette practically screamed, tears coating his cheeks. And he was gone, Hercules didn't follow, just slumped in the water. James felt the compulsion to comfort the bulky merman and proceeded onto the beach, pretending he just arrived.

"Hey." He smiled sheepishly, taking a bite for bread.

Hercules whipped his head around. "Oh, yo." He pursed his lips, looking down at the sand.

"I heard Lafayette yelling, what's up?" James pretended not to of heard the whole conversation.

"Nothing, it's just... stuff. It's nothing." Hercules insisted, his dull pink tail flicking in the water.

"Ah. I get it." James looked down, damn, awkward. "Are you two dating?"

"Me and Laf? Yeah, we've been friends for ages though." Hercules perked up. "He's a healer, you know what that is, right?"

"The ones who bring dead people back as merpeople, yeah. I think so." James took another chunk of bread.

Hercules looked in envy. "Well, Laf's a healer, he's the one that saved-"

"John." James finished for him with a grin. He ripped off some of his lunch, walking to the water and handing it out to Herc. "Here, try it."

Hercules stared at James in suspicion, taking a small sliver of breadcrumbs, and smiling. "It's alright." He shrugged, chewing the rest.

James finished his bit. "How's Thomas?"

"Fine, I think. Probably debating with Alex again." Hercules said, smiling sincerely.

"Oh, does he do that a lot?"

"Yea. Oh yeah." Hercules chuckled deeply. "That's basically all they do around each other."

James bit his lip. "They're both good guys though, I mean, Laf puts up with Thomas, so how bad can he be? And I'm best friends with Alex, and tolerate him."

James giggled, "crap, I've got to go, bye Herc!"

"Bye, James!"

That's sort of how the rest of his days went for the next seven months. He'd go to the beach every rainy morning, go to work, perhaps go back to the beach and go home. Where Frances could mock him and father would beat him. Fun.

"Jemmy?" Thomas asked one day. "Have you ever thought about... joining me?"

"Huh?" James asked him to repeat it. Because, for a matter of fact, he'd been pondering over it at that very second.

"Joining me, down here. Have you ever thought about it?" He was bashful.

"I have, yes. But I'd have to die, no?" And that's what scared him, dying. What if he died but a healer didn't want to bring him back? Or couldn't? He'd be dead, and Thomas would be alone.

"I suppose so, yes. But, Lafayette's a healer, and he likes you. So, he'd surely bring you back!" Thomas smiled.

"I guess. My father would much rather I was gone, and Frances could burn in hell for all I care." He chuckled. "The Laurens'..." James thought.

"Oh, John's family. You work for them, don't you?"

"I do, yes... But, I'm not related and... I... I do want to join you." James took a deep breath. "Fine, fine. Tomorrow morning, I'll come down here. Bring a healer." James instructed. He was doing this. He would die, and be brought back and be able to live with Thomas. Yes. Yes! The more he thought, the more excited he became.

Thomas' jaw dropped in happiness. "You're going to join me!" He clapped. "Jemmy, I can't wait!"

And the next day rolled around. James sprinted to the beach, kicking sand behind him. The rain was battering down and he saw two mops of curly hair. Thomas and Marquis!

"Bonjour, James! Thomas tells me of your intentions, have you thought this through? You're 100% sure?" Lafayette greeted.

"100 percent!" James exclaimed, in his shorts pocket was a knife. He didn't plan on using it, that was just in case.

"Right, you best get in the water. And swim out far enough you can't touch the bottom." Lafayette instructed with a slight smile. James threw his shirt off, he wouldn't be needing it. And swam. He got out far enough and was amazed at just how fast Thomas and Lafayette got to his side.

"Right... I can't believe I'm doing this." James grinned.

"Now, go under."

"Jemmy, before you go." Thomas interrupted. James was treding water in order to stay up as of that moment.

"Yes, Thomas?"

The merman kissed his lips softly, tail fin softly beating against James' toes. James kissed back fondly, before breaking away. "Thank you."

"I'll see you soon, Jemmy."

"See you soon, Thomas."

And he plunged under.

The next thing James remembered was black, and not being able breathe. And then he was coughing, a lot. His lungs were working again and he was on land. No, not land. Mud or sand was so much softer than this. A rock? Yes. That was it, a rock. He sat up, coughs still erupting into the air.

"Thomas?" He sputtered, choking on air as he inhaled.

"Jemmy! It worked! It worked! Holy fu-" There was the sound of slapping as Thomas shut up.

"How are you feeling, James?" The voice was unfamiliar, he'd never heard it.

"Huh?" James looked around and spotted Thomas in the water by him. "I'm okay." Next to him was an older man, he was bald too.

"I'm George Washington, it'll be nice to have you down with us." He smiled, he had a gap between his two front teeth.

"Down with you?" James blinked his eyes. And then, everything came back. He drowned. And now he was alive. James looked down, staring at where his feet should've been. But instead, there was a flicking silver tail. He gasped quietly, moving the slightly transparent fin at the end of the tail. It was short compared to Thomas, but then again, he was short.

"Yes, and I look forward to it." George Washington grinned again.

"Me too." James' eyes fell to Thomas and he smiled. Washington nodded affirmatively before diving under the water, his pale red tail shimmering.

"Oh, James!" Thomas yelled, opening up his arms. James slipped into the water and into Thomas' embrace, hugging him close.

"I can't wait, I can't wait!" James exclaimed, looking up at Thomas.

"I can't wait too!" He kissed the top of James' head, making the male flush scarlet. "Sorry, did I read the situation wrong?" He panicked.

"No, you didn't!" James wrapped his arms around the elder man's neck, pulling him down into a loving kiss. Thomas pulled him closer, pushing the chance that someone could see this from his head, and kissing right back.

"Now, let's go down." Thomas smiled, linking their hands. James clasped back, tangling their fingers.

"Let's go."

* * *

**hey, hey, hey! Welcome to the oneshot book! JeffMads to start yum. I'm addicted to Mermaid AU's help.**

**Requests are always open, so feel free to request!**

* * *

**Words: 4,736**


	2. Stars (Lams)

**Ship: Lams**

**AU: Cannon Era **

**TW: Death, and lots of crying**

**Requested, hey, you never said fluff. So I'm handing you some lovely angst.**

* * *

"Alexander!" Eliza shouted, almost sprinting into the room, a letter in her hand. "Alexander, there's a letter for you."

Alex looked up from the letter he'd been writing, and placed his quill in the ink pot, turning in his chair. "Its from John Laurens, I'll read it later."

And he spun around again. "No, it's not."

Alex was overcome by a wave of panic, but was soon calmed, the war was over. Done. Completed.

But Eliza was still talking, she'd opened the letter and was reading. "My son was killed..." And Alex's mind stopped. He couldn't hear was his wife saying, all he knew is that John, his best friend, his partner, his... lover... was dead. Buried in the ground. Gone.

"Alexander..." Eliza whispered, almost inaudible.

He stood, leaving the half written letter to Laurens on his desk. "I have so much work to do." And he ran from his study, into the master bedroom, locking the door with a golden key afterwards.

He fell onto his bed, frozen. And then the tears came, cascading down his cheeks and dampening his pillow. Alex's mind eventually lulled off into a daydream. In fact, many daydreams. All about John and him, and hiding their relationships from their wives. It was easier when they set up camp, because then they were away from Eliza and Martha.

* * *

_There was the familiar flapping sound of the tent opening, as soft footsteps entered, walking quietly to Alexander's bed. "Alex? Lexi, come on, get up." They shook Alex's sleeping body gently._

_Alexander groaned, turning over in his sleep. "Alexander, wake up, hon. It's dark out, we should go outside."_

_He sat up groggily, yawning. "John?"_

_"That's right!" Alexander recognised the fluffy hair, tied into the pony tail in an instant. "And the stars are out, so we're out too."_

_Alex slipped out of bed, shoving his boots on and grabbing John's hand. Sure, this was indecent, but it was love._

_The two ran from the tent, and far enough away from camp that they wouldn't be spotted, into their usual spot in an open clearing of trees. They lay down, hands still joined and rested their heads on a log. With his free hand, John gestured to the sky, his fingers joining the bright stars with invisible threads. Alexander smiled, following his hand._

_"I love the stars." Laurens smiled, taking his hand down, edging a little closer to Alexander._

_"Me too..." Alexander gushed, he usually hated the cold, the dark, but with John? He loved it all. Everything was alright with him there._

_John yawned, and Alexander closed the small gap between them, and they were side by side. John rolled a little, and pressed their foreheads together._

_"What are we going to do when the war is over?" Alexander asked._

_"I'll be in New York, and we can continue like this." John smiled, filling Alex with warmth._

_"So, we'll do this for the rest of our lives?" Alex questioned again, an involuntary shiver running down his spine._

_"If you want to."_

_"I do." Alex tipped his head up, capturing John's lips in a soft kiss._

* * *

They had been together for the rest of their lives. Which wasn't very long in John's case. And now, he was alone, and his true love was in the ground.

* * *

_"Mon petit lion! Look out!" Lafayette had shouted, dragging Alexander by the collar away._

_The cannon exploded and Alex covered his ears as Lafayette dropped him. Then the gunfire started and the two were running, the others had already fled, but Lafayette and Alex were in the thick of it. It was their first battle, Lafayette's first battle too. Alexander kept sprinting, not stopping when there was a scream. He only stopped when he realised Lafayette wasn't by his side. Alex whipped around, and Lafayette was limping, gripping his leg._

_"Laf!" Alexander ran back to the tall man, wrapping an arm around his waist and helping to drag him to camp._

_"Merde!" Lafayette hissed, as he was finally hauled into camp. He was still clutching his leg, and the pant material around it was bright red with blood._

_"Holy shit, Laf, we gotta get you to the medical tent." Alexander helped the lanky man towards said tent, the taller hissing his disagreements the whole way._

_"Mon petit lion, I'm fine!"_

_"Laf, you've been shot in the leg." Alexander stated, sitting him down._

_"I'll be all right!"_

_Lafayette moved his hand, revealing it to be covered in blood. And his pants were soaking it up. "No you won't, you get infected, the medics on his way. Stay here."_

_Alexander rushed out to find John, Hercules was back in New York, being with the sons of liberty now. He was gonna be a spy. Which was cool. "Jackie!"_

_"Yes, Lex?" John turned in his tent. "You made it back! We heard the cannon! Is Lafayette okay?"_

_"He was shot, but he'll be alright."_

_"Shot!? Where?!" Laurens panicked, this was one of his best friends!_

_"His leg, so he should be okay." John enveloped Alex in a hug, holding the smaller man._

_"You're sure he'll be all right?" John questioned into Alex's hair, kissing the top of his head._

_"Positive."_

_John leaned down a little and kissed Alexander softly, draping his arms around the Caribbeans neck. "I love you." He whispered against Alex's lips_

_"I love you too."_

* * *

Alex pulled the pillow over his head. John was gone! He would never see him again...

Eliza knocked on the door, and Alexander scattered to his feet, running and unlocking the door. Eliza had never seen her husband so distraught before. She held out her arms and her slightly taller husband broke down into her hug, sobbing uncontrollably.

It pained her knowing how close Alex was with John. In fact, she knew it all. She'd read the letters John sent him, the letters they'd sent each other. But Eliza said nothing, she loved this man, even if his actions could get him killed. So she said nothing and simply allowed Alexander to cry and cry and cry.

Alex sunk to the floor, gripping the sleeves of Eliza's blue dress, and she crouched by him. She hushed him gently, whispering sweet nothings and rubbing his back.

"It'll be all right..." She murmured.

Alexander babbled random words, and Eliza frowned. She'd never seen Alex so upset, so lost, so... vulnerable.

"Shhh... I'm here..."

Alex hugged his wife tightly, looking up at her.

"Thank you."

Alex couldn't stop crying.

All he wanted to do was look at the stars with John again.

* * *

**Words: 1,163**

**Leave requests! Love you!**


	3. Headphones (Mullette)

**Ship: Mullette, background Lams because I have no self control. And slight Jamilton (like if you squint) **

**AU: Modern **

**TW: None!**

**Requested?: No.**

**Prompt: "So what other hidden talents do you have?" (7)**

* * *

Hercules knew how to make the loop, how to thread the needle, how to sew the seams back together. Whenever his roommates would rip their clothing, he'd be the one to fix it. Every Christmas and birthday he made scarves, sweaters, anything. It was his special thing. And, he liked to sing. Which was stupid, not very manly right? Singing. Anyway, it wasn't his place. Lafayette was the entertainer of their group. Lafayette entertained, Alex told extravagant stories, John was artistic, and he made things. That's how it works. That's how it always works.

* * *

Alexander almost snapped the door off it's hinges as he kicked it open with a yell. "HERCULES!"

Said man looked up from the couch and out into the hall were one of his roommates was standing in the hall, arms flailing wildly. John was stood behind him, desperately trying to calm the flamboyant Caribbean down.

"Yes!" He called back, not bothering to shift from his spot on the couch.

"You'll never guess what Jefferson said today." Alexander clapped his hands excitedly, seating himself on the sofa by him.

"Hit me." Hercules cracked his knuckles, it may not seem like it, but boy does he love gossip.

"Okay, Okay. So we're standing in Mr Washington's office, getting told off. For a fist fight." He mumbled the last part. Hercules rolled his eyes. " And Jefferson, this idiot, mumbles in French, what the fuck is this, why the fuck am I here?"

Alexander forcibly stopped himself from laughing. "And forgetting I know French, murmured, what the fuck? Of course I punched him, he's an asshole. Attractive, but an asshole none the less."

Laurens pulled a face that said, 'I wasn't going to punch him before, but now, show me where Jefferson is.'

"And what did you say?" Hercules turned off the TV that had been blaring Rue Paul's Drag Race, the group's guilty show.

"I just turned to him and said thank you, smirking." Alex laughed. "And then he was bright red and apologised to Washington before scattering from the office."

Hercules chuckled lowly, watching John slowly giggle, anger still etched in his eyes. "My god, Jefferson? Thinks you're hot?"

"I mean, he's not wrong." Alex flicked his pony tail back, as it'd been resting on his shoulder.

John laughed a little to hard, blushing and gazing at Alexander. He stood up, brushed his pant legs down with a soft smile. "Right, I'll be in my room if you need me." And he left the room.

John sighed, falling back onto the couch. "You're helpless." Hercules snorted, shaking his head at Laurens.

"Am not! What about you and Lafayette! Huh!?" John shot back, sneering. Hercules, thanking his dark skin, felt his cheeks heat up, but John couldn't see.

"What about us?" Hercules stuck his tongue out, and as if on cue, the front door flew open.

"MES AMIS, HOLY SHIT!"

"In here, Laf!" John yelled.

Lafayette came bounding into the room in all his tall glory, bursting with excitement. "Thomas called Alex hot today!"

"We know!" John and Hercules hollered simultaneously. Lafayette smiled.

"Thomas himself told me, what an idiot." He grinned, and sat next to Hercules. Hercules shifted.

"Right, I've got work to do." He stood and ran to his room, blushing.

* * *

He thumped his hands softly on the desk to his song, Panic! At The Disco. **(Don't judge me, I'm listening to the good, the bad, and the dirty-)**

Through his headphones he could hear John yell something along the lines of, "I'm going to get a coffee, see ya Herc, Alex!" And so Hercules turned the music up a little louder, picking up his pencil and continuing his sketch. He hummed along to the tune, and the song changed, to one of his favourites.

He refrained from singing along until the chorus, where the urge was to strong. "We'll stay drunk, we'll stay tan, let the love remain. And I swear that I'll always paint you! Golden days! Golden days! Golden days! Golden days!" Hercules wasn't being specifically loud, but just loud enough that if you were in the living room you'd definitely hear him. Alexander couldn't because he always had headphones in too, and everyone was surprised he could still hear.

All of a sudden his headphones had been taken from his head and placed around his neck, making him jump around a foot into the air. Hercules whipped his head around, in constant fear that he'd just been heard. And to his dismay, it was Lafayette standing there, smiling.

"Mon ami! You can sing so well!" There was the faint sound of his music continuing to play from the black headphones. Hercules paused the song, flushed red.

"Uhh, thanks? I suppose, not as good as John, or Alex, or hell you. Plus, isn't it kind of your thing?" Hercules laughed.

"My thing? What does that mean?" Lafayette collapsed onto Hercules' bed, who freaked out seeing the man do so. God, so many nights of thinking about someone i your bed really takes it's toll.

Hercules blushed deeper, if that was possible. "I mean, you sing and dance and all that. Alexander tells stories, John does art and I make things. Our 'things'." He made air quotes on the word things, smiling.

Lafayette hmmed. "I did not know that, and for the record, I cannot dance for shit." He chuckled, grabbing one of Hercules' pillows and holding it close to his chest. "And another thing, don't you ever put yourself down like that. You're not any worse or better than the rest of us." Lafayette assured, assertiveness ringing in his tone.

Hercules stared at the ground, but spun around in his chair. He finally looked up, breath caught in his throat. It was odd to him, seeing Lafayette laying on his bed, holding a pillow and smiling widely at him. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm being honest." Lafayette said with a nod. "Plus, I heard your singing and thought it was really nice, in fact I thought you were listening to a cover online. And I planning to come in here and ask if your ki-" Lafayette caught himself at the end, blushing and stammering.

"If what?" Hercules smirked, oh how the tables had turned!

Lafayette sat up straight, placing the pillow at the head of the bed again. "Well, I was going to ask," He paused, biting his lip not anxiously, but not exactly seductively either.

"If?"

"If your kissing was as good as your singing." Lafayette was blushing intensely, his cheeks were entirely red, as if he were flustered, but his voice remained unfazed.

Hercules smirked, yes, he taken a back, and yes, he was screaming inside, but outside, he was cool. Cool as a cucumber. "Well, there's only one way to find out."

"Huh? Really, you mean that?" Lafayette had started to stumble over his words now, flushed an even deeper red.

"Sure I do." Lafayette leapt off the bed towards Hercules in a frenzy. He leaned down quickly and pressed his lips against Hercules' sweetly, placing one hand on the back of his neck. Hercules, still sat in his chair god bless him, draped his arms around Lafayette's waist in an attempt to pull him closer. Hercules' hands found their way into Lafayette's hair from there, tangling his fingers in the locks. Lafayette kept his eyes close, his mind racing.

_This was happening? Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Holy shit._

It took every ounce of self control for Hercules to pull back. Honestly, Lafayette was an easily addicted to drug, his shining eyes, curly hair, airy nature. Not to mention he's hot as hell- "'Erc, mon amour, you're staring." Lafayette teased, waving his hand in front of Hercules.

"Holy shit. We kissed? You kissed me? Woah..."

"Why are you so surprised?" Lafayette giggled, kneeling.

Hercules tugged his beanie off, running a hand through his short curls. "Because you're... you! And I'm just... me?"

Lafayette pulled a face, sticking his tongue out in thought. "Maybe that's why I'm going to ask you out, because you're just you. That's what makes you so great."

"A-A date?" Hercules' eyes lit up at the prospect.

"Oui. Would you care to accompany me for coffee on the afternoon of the 23rd of March?" Lafayette said, smiling. He took Hercules' hand into his own, lacing their fingers.

"I would love that."

"Should we keep this from John and Alex?"

"Wait until they figure it out? Hell yeah."

* * *

**Words: 1,507**

**Woooo! The world needs more Mullette. **

**Requests are open!**


	4. Dancing's Not A Crime (Jamilton)

**Ship: Jamilton**

**AU: Modern**

**TW: Smoking, cringe talk? (He refers to Alex's ass)**

**Song: Dancing's Not a Crime (Panic! At The Disco)**

**Requested: yes? Jamilton was requested and this was originally going to be JeffMads. I don't really ship Jamilton as much as I do JeffMads, but it's an okay ship.**

* * *

_I'm a moon-walker, I'm like MJ up in the clouds  
__I know it sounds awkward_

Thomas twirled the lighter around in his hand, watching Alexander, his current boyfriend, and enemy (at least to the media) walk ahead. "Keep up, slow poke!"

_I'm filthy as charged, filthy as charged_  
_You're a sweet talker, _  
_But darlin' whatcha gonna say now?_

"Shut it, and I'm fine chillin' back here, I mean. I get a nice view." Thomas smirked as Alex turned around, blushing.

"B-be quiet!" He stammered, the usual loudmouth was quiet. For now. Alex continued to rush ahead, excited to go to the nightclub.

_The midnight marauders,  
__The higher never come down, never come down_

"Slow down!"

"Speed up!"

"Shut up, asshole!"

"You know you love me!"

Thomas smiled, he wasn't wrong.

_You can't take me anywhere, anywhere  
You can't take me anywhere, anywhere  
I'm still uninvited,  
I'm still gonna light it_

Thomas pulled a pack of cigarettes from his jean pocket, rushing up to Alexander's side and lighting one. Alex turned to look at him and held his hand out. "Light me one?" He watched Thomas take a drag of his first before balancing the lit death stick between his lips, fishing out another one and lighting it for Alex.

"There ya go." He handed it over, and they both took an inhale, smiling at each other. If only the media could see them now.

_I'm going insane and I don't care!_

With his free hand, Alex grabbed Thomas', dragging him through the double doors, putting out his fairly smoked cigarette as they entered. Immediately, Jefferson was up at the bar, he ordered two beers, one for himself and the other for Alex. They slowly sipped at them, exchanging teasing kisses between them, on the cheek, the nose, Thomas even planted one on Alex's head, who protested.

"It's not fair! You're so tall!" Alex whined, swatting at his hand.

"No, you're just freakishly small." Thomas patted his head like a child, snickering.

Alexander slapped his hand again, frowning. "Stop it. You know what, screw you. I'm going to dance."

_Dancing, dancing, dancing's not a crime  
__Unless you do it without me_  
_Unless you do it without me_

Thomas placed a hand on his chest in fake offense, watching Hamilton abandon him to find someone on the dance floor. "Wait, no, that's illegal!" He ordered another drink, sipping it as he watched Alexander disappear into the crowd. He couldn't help but feel a little annoyed that Alex had left him, but oddly amused at the same time, after all, he knew Alex wouldn't be gone long. He get lonely and would come crawling back to him, claiming he was bored and his only cure was kisses.

And sure enough, Alexander was back by Thomas' side in the next few minutes. "Tommy!" He whined. "Dance with me, I'm bored!"

Thomas took a sip of his drink, looking straight ahead and ignoring the smaller man. "And why should I do that, Hamilton?"

"Please!" Alexander stamped his foot. "You're depriving an orphan of love, how do you sleep at night, Jefferson?"

"On a comfortable bed in my house." Thomas replied quickly, taking a large drink from his glass, sending the now empty one across the bar to the barman, Charles Lee.

_Dancing, dancing, dancing's not a crime  
__Unless you do it, do it_  
_Do it, do it, do it without me_  
_Without me_

"Nope." Thomas popped the p, hellbent on tormenting Hamilton for as long as he could before giving in. Plus, it was fun hearing him beg.

"Fine! Screw you!" Alex started to walk off again, his gaze catching another man who he started towards.

"You've already done that."

Thomas watched Alexander talk with this fluffy haired man for a bit, presumably casually flirting, and before long they were dancing and singing and laughing loudly. He felt jealousy rise within him.

_And if you're night crawlin' with him_  
_I won't take it lying down_

With a surge of anger, Jefferson marched forward, towards Alexander and this new man. He stood behind Alex and leaned down, whispering into his ear. "What do you think you're doing?"

He watched Alexander shiver and apologise to the guy he was dancing with. He smiled, waved him off and slunk off towards his friends, a very tall male with a fluffy bun and a broad, dark skinned man who were drinking at the bar.

"I think you should apologise to someone else too." Thomas murmured into Alexander's ear again.

_I've got a few lawyers_  
_And you're guilty as charged, guilty as charged_  
_We could be waltzin', yeah_  
_But darlin' don't be throwing shade now_

Alex flushed, in moments like this he would either, 1. do whatever Thomas wanted or the complete opposite and would be salty and childish.

"No, I couldn't possibly think of who I need to apologise to."

"Hmmm, really? Why not tell me who that guy was?" Thomas spun Alexander around to face him, holding the smaller male by the waist and swaying to the music.

Alex draped his arms around Thomas' neck, playing with his hair by the back of Thomas' neck. "His name was John. He's here with his friends, Laf and Herc." He placed a kiss on his boyfriends jawline.

"Laf? As in Lafayette? I think I know him." Thomas chuckled. "Did that John know you?"

"He's read my articles." Alex repeated his action.

"What was that for?" Thomas chortled, continuing to sway to the upbeat music, it didn't fit the melody, but did it matter?

"I can't reach your lips without you leaning down."

_Don't call me Saint California if you're at another altar  
__Just gimme your vows, gimme your vows, yea_

"Have you ever thought about getting married?" Alexander asked, it was random, but a question that had been on his mind for a while.

Thomas pouted. "Yeah, I have. What about you?"

"Perhaps in the near future, it's just, I don't want to be last of my friends to get married." Alexander smiled. "But for now, I'm doin' just fine like this."

_You can't take me anywhere, anywhere_  
_You can't take me anywhere, anywhere_  
_I'm still uninvited, I'm still gonna light it_

Thomas looked around, there were a few people smoking in the club, including the man John was friends with. The broad friend was swatting at the tall guy, Lafayette who Thomas went to college with. He was the one who was smoking. "Hey, Alex? Want a smoke?"

Alexander nodded, slipping a hand into Thomas front pocket and pulling out the pack of cigarettes. Thomas, keeping one hand around Alex's waist, lit it and placed it between his lips. Instead of lighting another one, they shared.

_I'm going insane and I don't care!  
(Whatever they tell you)_

"You know Thomas, you drive me crazy." Alex practically yelled over the thudding hip hop beat.

"Good or bad?" Thomas cocked an eyebrow, spinning Alex under his arm.

"Both." Alexander decided on, swinging his arms back around Thomas' neck with a hum. "You're the best, ya know?"

"Trust me, I do. Otherwise why would you have stuck by my side for three years?" Jefferson kissed the tip of Hamilton's nose sweetly.

_Dancing, dancing, dancing's not a crime_  
_Unless you do it without me_  
_Unless you do it without me_

"We should dance together more often." Thomas smiled.

"You know, I've been thinking, we're like Ruby and Sapphire. Quite a few differences but we make it work." Alex grinned. He yelped as Thomas dipped him down, passionately kissing his lips as he did so. "What was that for!"

"Because I love you and want to show it."

"I love you too, you dork."

_Dancing, dancing, dancing's not a crime  
__Unless you do it, do it_  
_Do it, do it, do it without me_  
_Without me_

"You're a good kisser."

"I know."

"The only bad thing is your hair gets in the way."

"Deal with it, I love my luscious locks."

"Oh, fuck you."

"It's usually the other way around."

_Ooo ooo ooo, what's come over you_  
_Baby, just tell me now_  
_Ooo ooo ooo, won't we make that move_  
_'Cause I just wanna be_  
_Your boyfriend/girlfriend, oh yeah_  
_And I just wanna be_  
_Your boyfriend/girlfriend, oh yeah, oh yeah_

"Remind me why you date me?" Thomas chortled, downing his drink.

"I'm desperate and you're a horny bitch." Alexander chugged his too, grabbing Thomas' hand and kissing the knuckles.

"I'm personally offended that you would even insinuate that." Thomas fake gasped, placing a hand to his chest in his usual dramatic way.

Alex cooed. "Oh, I'm sorry. You're a horny asshole!"

"That's not any better."

_(Whatever they tell you...)_

_Dancing, dancing, dancing's not a crime_  
_Unless you do it without me_  
_Unless you do it without me_

"Are we done dancing yet?" Hamilton questioned, placing sweet kisses along Thomas' jawline.

"Why? You wanna go home?" Jefferson lapped up the attention, and referred to their shared apartment.

"Only if you want to."

"We can stay for another song, then I can carry you home. I stayed sober enough this time."

"Well done, that means in the next five minutes I can get myself shit faced and have you take care of me."

"That's not how it works." Thomas giggled, he was starting to get a little tired.

_Dancing, dancing, dancing's not a crime_  
_Unless you do it, do it_  
_Do it, do it, do it without me_  
_Without me_  
_Do it, do it, do it without me_

Alex leaned into the warmth of Thomas' chest, closing his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you more."

"Impossible."

"In the words of the true Queen, Barbie, anything is possible."

That made Thomas laugh.

_Without me  
Without me_

Thomas scooped Alexander into his arms, the cool night air hitting their faces as they exited the sweaty, crowded nightclub. He smiled at the 5'4 male cuddling into his chest, taking fistfuls of his shirt into his hands, greasy black hair falling into his face. Holding Hamilton with one hand, he moved the hair from his mouth, going back to holding him tightly. He called on an empty taxi, clambering in and keeping Alexander on his lap. Hamilton kept fazing in and out of consciousness, his eyes fluttering closed before snapping open, making himself stay awake. But thanks to the taxi ride being smooth, and the warmth Thomas was radiating, it was proving to be a difficult task. Eventually he fell asleep in the back of the taxi, curled up on Jefferson's lap like a kitten. Thomas cooed, and resisted taking photos. The taxi got closer to their apartment, and stopped just outside. Thomas paid the man, who thanked them and lifted Alex again, holding him bundled up in his arms. After some struggle, Thomas unlocked the ground floor flat, walking in and closing the door with his foot. He walked into their bedroom, placing Alexander on the bed and smothering him with the blanket. He changed into pyjamas, and slipped into the bed beside Hamilton, who immediately curled into his side.

Thomas kissed his head. "Goodnight, sweetie. I love you."

_Without me..._

* * *

**For the one person who requested Jamilton! I was originally going to make this but JeffMads, but since you wanted Jamilton, I changed my mind. Hope ya enjoyed!**

**Requests are open!**

**Words: 2,020**


	5. Swim For It (Lams, JeffMads, Mullette)

**Ship: Lams, JeffMads and Mullette**

**AU: Modern**

**TW: Swearing?**

**Not requested, I've just been writing this for around three months.**

* * *

"Get ready, boys!" Alexander exclaimed, sprinting into the living room. "We're going swimming!"

Laurens chuckled, "why?"

"BECAUSE!" He shouted, tossing a bag onto the couch next to Laurens, "BONDING!"

Hercules rolled his eyes, and Lafayette giggled. "Okay, although, I must warn you, I'm not a good swimmer!"

Hercules shrugged. "Me neither, I'm the one who just can't do anything without a mess." He stood, "but what the hell! Let's do it."

Alexander cheered, "YAY!" He bounced on the balls of his toes excitedly. "Get your stuff!" Laurens pulled out his phone.

"It's 12, we'll leave in 20 minutes and get lunch after?" He smiled, standing too. All the excitement he'd been holding in burst out, "LETS GO!"

Lafayette snorted, leaping to his feet.

* * *

The four men sat in the car, Hercules in the drivers seat, Lafayette in the passengers and the other two in the back, wooping with joy.

They pulled into the car park, and Herc stopped the car. "Right, rules." The other three groaned. "Nah, I'm kidding, let's go!"

They sprinted inside, bags banging off their backs and sniggering the whole way. They paid quickly, collecting their keys before rushing to change.

Alex was the first one ready, standing proudly in his green trunks, hair down. "Hurry up!"

"Honestly, Lexi." John laughed, "if people hear you they'll think you're a nine year old boy."

"Just hurry, slow pokes!"

John stepped out his cubicle, letting down his curly hair. He looked Alex up and down, looking away blushing.

Alexander stared at John, biting the inside of his lip. John was wearing a pair of red swim shorts, decorated with turtles along the bottom and with zip up pockets. John turned around, "hurry up, you two! I wanna swim!"

Lafayette's laugh echoed through the room ad he shouted back. "Give me a second, mes amis!"

Hercules was next, his dark blue trunks pulled on. "Done," he dusted himself down, ignoring the fact that Alexander couldn't stop staring at John. He leant over, "yo, Alex."

"Yeah?"

"I see ya staring, if ya like him, go for it."

"I could say the same for you and Laf!" Alexander shot back, his face pink.

It was Hercules' turn to blush as Lafayette finally emerged from his changing cubicle in lilac trunks. "Don't judge me!" He laughed, tugging his hair free from the bun. It fell in a way that it covered one of his eyes.

Hercules felt John elbow him. "Take a picture of him, it'll last longer." He sniggered.

"Oh please, do the same with Alexander." John blushed as the four of them headed towards the showers, then the pool.

Alex rushed forward to Lafayette, "so..."

"Oui?" He smiled, turning into the showers.

"I saw you looking at Herc." Lafayette blushed.

"I do not know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, you do!" He playfully elbowed the taller man, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Shut it, shorty." The Frenchman turned on the shower, stepping under. Alex did the same, followed by Laurens and Mulligan.

John stepped out, "let's go, assholes!" And he ran out to the pool.

Hercules chuckled, following behind the freckles man, then Alex and Lafayette. Laurens stopped, gazing across the pool. He pointed at a fluffy haired, tall, caramel skinned man.

"Is that..?"

"Jefferson." Alexander hissed through his teeth, watching the man intensely.

Someone else was there too, but they were hidden behind a part of the pool that wasn't visible. Lafayette tilted his head. "I wonder who's with 'im?"

Hercules tried to look around, failing. "Whoever it is, they're more than a friend."

This was confirmed when someone kissed Thomas' cheek before diving under the water, leaving the Virginian blushing.

The four stood by the pool laughed, and Thomas directed his attention towards them, his eyes widening.

"I'm going in!" Alexander exclaimed, slipping into the pool and ducking under the shallow water.

"Yeah, me too!" Laurens jumped in next to him, laughing.

Lafayette watched the person with Thomas come up from the water, wiping their eyes. He gasped.

Hercules was in the water too. "What's wrong, Laf!?"

Lafayette landed in the pool next to them. "Thomas is with James!"

"Really?" Alexander grinned evily, starting to swim to the Virginian's at the opposite end of the pool.

"Welp, guess we're following him!" And Herc started off to, diving under the water.

John looked at Lafayette and shrugged, beginning to swim breaststroke towards them.

The Frenchman chuckled, and swam after them, quickly catching up. "Not good at swimming, my ass!" Hercules came up from the water, watching Lafayette come up too.

He giggled. And the other two joined them. "Hey, Jefferson!" Alexander yelled.

"Hamilton!" Thomas smiled shakily, eyeing James from the corner of his eye. "You didn't see..."

"James kiss ya? No, we saw." Hercules laughed and the short man flushed, sinking under the water again.

"Well... then... uh..." Thomas looked away and then down. "Welp, now ya know?"

James came back up, "yeah. Oof?"

The Hamilsquad chortled and Laurens spoke up. "Hey! Since we're all here, why not do some contests?"

The group murmured multiple agreements and James shrugged. "Alright." He gave everyone the evil eye, "but beware, I will crush you if we do handstands."

"I say, we start with frontflips!" Alexander grinned madly, knowing he would win.

"Oui, that sounds okay!" Lafayette laughed awkwardly. Oh god, Thomas and Alexander against each other? This could only end badly.

They all clambered out the pool and John looked from Lafayette to Thomas. "Right, you two look freakishly similar. We need to tell you two apart!"

The two tall men glanced at each other before Thomas spoke. "I'm wearing yellow, Lafayette's not. There."

"Mkay." And they started.

"I vote James goes first!" Hercules pointed at the small man, who shuddered.

"Me?" The group nodded. James groaned, gazing around the empty pool. "Okay, but I'm shit at this!"

And he attempted it, managing to flip (kinda) but landed with a splash. He came up from under the water, shaking his head. "Told you I suck." He clambered out the water, only to be shoved by his boyfriend.

"Staup putting yourself down!" Thomas elbowed James.

"Ow!"

"Okay, I'm going next!" Laurens exclaimed, flipping in. He managed to flip but landed with a humongous splash, soaking his friends.

"John!" Lafayette exclaimed, laughing.

The rest of them (bar Alex) took their attempts, Hercules probably being the worst. "I'm not graceful, okay!" He insisted, clambering from the pool.

"My shot!" Hamilton yelled, running forward. He flipped and landed in the water with little splash.

"I think it's safe to say Alex wins." Lafayette pulled his lips into a straight line, sighing through his nose.

"Yay!"

"Well done, Lexi!" John gushed, staring dreamily at Alexander.

"Ew..." James whispered, seeing how John looked at Alex.

"Hem hem?" Thomas rested his head on James', giggling.

"Wow, can we move on?" Lafayette made a face, turning to look at Hercules. The shorter man glanced away, not prepared to explain why he'd been staring at his best friend.

"BACKFLIPS!"

This round went fairly similar to the last one. "Look, I'm the lanky giraffe in a friendship group of honking geese, I'm not good at this!" Lafayette joked after his turn, laughing along with a dying Alexander.

They all took turns, and Thomas begged to have another shot. "I can do better!"

"No you can't, you're as good at backflipping as a baby elephant." James murmured.

* * *

After this, they decided that John probably won. Even though he was still trash.

"Can I just say, Jackie?" Alexander grinned, dragging Laurens off to the side. "That I thought you're good at backflips."

John blushed. "Thanks..."

"And, perhaps, if you want to, you would, possibly, want to tell me how you do it over a cup of coffee?" Alexander scuffed the ground with his foot, his awkwardness showing through.

"Are you asking me out?" John giggled, reaching out for one of the shorter man's hands.

"Yes..?" He answered, suddenly taking great interest in the tile patterns on the ground.

"Ditto."

"Huh?"

"I accept, how about a coffee after this?" John grinned, kissing Alexander's cheek.

"Yeahthatwouldbegreat!" Alexander felt his cheek. "This isn't a dream, right?"

"Its very real." John ignored the quiet wooping of Laf and Herc, proceeding back to the pool side just in time to watch James shove Thomas in.

"Asshole." James looked away in a huff.

Thomas clambered out the water, sighing. He pulled James into a hug. "Right, I'll never make fun of your height again."

"I look smaller because you're so tall!" James insisted, relaxing into the hug.

"Sure." Hercules coughed, flushing as Lafayette giggled, pulling his arm around the shorter man's shoulder.

"Right, I say we move on."

They went through many different contests, each one providing opposing winners. Hercules could swim the farthest, James whooped everyone's ass in handstands. Thomas and Lafayette were both far to tall to even stand a chance, and Hercules was about as graceful as a baby deer taking its first steps. Next up, who can hold their breath the longest?

James was first one up. "I have the lung capacity of a three year old." He told John, who was next to protrude from the water.

Lafayette shot up, panting a little for breath, closely followed by Alexander and Hercules. Thomas was still under, middle finger raised (directed at Hamilton) and his eyes open.

When it struck two minutes, James pulled his boyfriend up from the water, shaking his head. "No need to show off."

"There's every need, James. Every need." Thomas smirked, winking playfully.

"What's next?" Alexander asked, praying for his speciality.

"I'd say diving." John piped, kissing Alex's cheek.

Lafayette did a quiet, inaudible 'oui!' Alexander, however, didn't contain his excitement as well. "Be prepared to have your asses whooped!"

John attempted a dive and smacked his face off the water, ow. Hercules yelled fuck it and cannon balled. (For which he was scolded by the life gaurd, Martha.) James dived pretty well, and Thomas looked like a literal falling seal.

Alexander, however, felt the need to rub in people's faces the fact that he can dive as well as a swan can swim. So, pretty fucking well. He jumped off the end, landing in the water with minimal splash. Okay, now Thomas was nervous. If Lafayette didn't beat Alex, then Hamilslut would've won two things and that made him anxious.

Lafayette, feeling the pressure on, slowly advanced towards the diving board. He leapt off, and John gasped. Lafayette pulled off a flip before plopping into the water. He came up, shaking water from his hair. "Did I win?" He smirked, clambering out the water.

"I would say so."

For the rest of swim time, they dived around, splashed and got a severe telling off from the lifeguard several times. In fact, it was the first time everyone (bar Thomas and Hercules) had heard James properly laugh, without being drunk.

They left the swimming, to shower in the open spots. Alex and John got it done fast enough to escape, but Hercules hung back as Lafayette rung his hair out.

"Hey, Laf? You're real good at diving, ya know?" He smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you. You are good as swimming too, mon amour."

Lafayette froze. Ah, shit.

Hercules racked his brain, he'd heard amour in a song before. Amour, like? Amour... hate? Think That's amouri... Amour... love? That was it! Love. Hold up.

"Amour?"

Lafayette chuckled nervously. "I did not say that."

"Oh."

"Unless you wanted me to!" Lafayette said quietly, just as his shower turned off.

"Wanna say it again? Teach me how to pronounce it?"

"Huh? Really?" Lafayette scuffed his foot. "Amour." He said again.

"Once more?" Hercules took a step towards Lafayette, placing a hand on the side of the Frenchmans arm.

"Amo- oh!"

He was half way through saying it when Hercules kissed him suddenly, stopping the ""lesson."" And it was here that he realised, oh wait, I should kiss back. And so he did, and looped his arms around Hercules' neck.

"Amour, is that how you say it again?" Hercules murmured, pressing his forehead against Lafayette's.

"Almost."

"Then I guess you can help my French over a movie and a cup of coffee?"

"That sounds like it could work."

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey, Jemmy?" Thomas pestered, poking James' cheek as they drove.

"What?"

He leaned over and pressed his lips to Madison's cheek, causing the man to heat up. "Love you."

"I love you too."

"It's a red light by the way."

"Shit."

Thomas laughed as James received a ticket, scowling at Jefferson.

"Fuck you."

"Gladly."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm getting around to the requests, I just ah, I love ships.**

**Words: 2,195**


	6. My Eye Is Fake My Love Is Not (JeffMads)

**Ship: JeffMads **

**AU: Modern**

**TW: Gross visuals, so if you get grossed easily, I recommend skipping. Like, goop coming out of eyes and stuff.**

**Headcannons: Loner! James, Thomas with ADHD**

**Requested! You know who you are. **

**Prompt: OH MY GOD, YOUR EYES!**

* * *

James was always a quiet teen. Perhaps it was because of his small structure, or the bullying he endured during his childhood, but he didn't have many friends. What didn't make it any better, was that his family had just moved from his comfortable life in quiet Virginia, to the bustling city of New York. Another thing that made this whole experience the worst thing ever, was his eyes. The utter disgusting nature that he'd suffered all his life. The reason for his bullying. Stupid, fake eye.

James Madison Jr, was born with a rare condition, causing him to have one eye. But not just that, he had the eyesocket, the place his eye would go, but instead of an eye, there was a big, black hole. And so, he had a fake eye.

The thing to make this, possibly the worst curse in the history of ever, was that it randomly thought, that releasing goop would be good. You see, what came with this rare condition, was an even rarer side disease. Where his eyes produced to much liquid and the body processed this into a weird white gloop that poured out this empty eyesocket, down his cheek.

And now here he was, standing at the entrance of his new High School, ready to start senior year. His fake eye was in the socket, matching the real eye colour, and he had wipes at the ready in his bag. He could do this.

* * *

Thomas, personality wise, was quite different. He was most certainly a loud person. But that wasn't his fault! His grades weren't the best, but he was passing. Mostly with D's or C's, but still! He fidgeted a lot, tended not to sit still or concentrate. Because he couldn't. His concentration span was short lived, and he always found something to be distracted by. The two things he excelled in, was PE (physical eduation) and the debate team. In fact, he was president of the debating club. He, unlike some people (Lafayette) didn't have many friends. He had Aaron, and he had Laf. And, Thomas supposed, being close friends with the most popular guy in school had it's perks. Hey, if it stopped James Reynolds!

So now, he was sat in his Math class, occasionally scribbling a few numbers down, but mostly letting his attention diminish as he starred out the window, then at his page, then at some of his classmates.

James took a deep inhale and stepped foot into the school, glancing around. He found the principals office, Mr Washington, who gladly lead him to his class. Math.

James looked up at the man. "I suppose my mother told you of my... condition?"

Washington nodded. "She did, and I've informed all your teachers of it too."

James smiled sheepishly and Mr Washington opened the classroom door. "Hello, seniors!"

They grumbled their response. James hesitantly stood in the doorway. "Right, sorry for interrupting your very exciting class, I'm sure. But we have a new student!"

There was a fake cheer.

James looked around the class. They were all looking at him. Don't stress. He told himself, that makes your eye slime worse.

The students were all different it seemed. The first one to catch his eye was a tall boy with his hair in a bun and a white t shirt with a small French flag in the top left corner. Next, was an almost as tall boy with broad shoulders and a beanie. Behind them, was a row of three girls in pink, blue and yellow skirts and tops. Next to them, two more boys, a small, black haired one and an equally short fluffy haired boy. There was more kids, but all these people made James anxious.

The last one that James found himself studying, was possibly the tallest boy there and he wondered how he could've missed him. Possibly because he was sitting at the very back by the window. He had wild black hair that stood every which way, a magenta shirt and black jeans. His leg was bouncing, sometimes hitting the table, and he was looking out the window.

"I expect you'll welcome him into your class." Mr Washington addressed.

"Come on in, introduce yourself." The teacher at the front said, taking her hand down from the interactive whiteboard.

James sheepishly scuttled in, looking at the sea of judgemental faces. "Umm, I'm James Madison." He mentally facepalmed.

The class collectively said, "Hey, James!" Except a few voiced were a little louder than the rest.

"Right, James, I'm Mrs Hemmings, why don't you sit..." The teacher scanned her options. She pointed to the empty desk at the back. "By Thomas!" The class snickered apart from two, who glared at the laughing people by their sides. James guessed they were this Thomas guys friends.

Mr Washington left the room with a satisfied nod.

James bashfully walked the length of the classroom to Thomas, who was smiling softly. "Hi!" He smiled.

"Hey," James pulled out the seat, dropping his bag. He wiped at his fake eye (which he obviously can't see out of.) "I'm-"

"James! I know." Thomas' smile left and he shook his head. "Sorry, I interrupt a lot."

"Oh. Okay." James sighed. One of those kids. Great. These were the type of teens that bullied him.

The teacher continued with the lecture. "Now, can anyone tell me what the square foot of 289 is?"

James silently raised his hand, as did many other members of the class. Thomas included. He seemed to be bursting to answer. "17!" He blurted, before covering his mouth.

Mrs Hemmings sighed. "Yes, Thomas. That's correct, remember to try and wait next time?" Thomas nodded sadly, looking down at his work. Mrs Hemmings scribbled that on the board and went on talking.

James suddenly shot his hand into the air. "Yes, James?"

"May I use the restroom?" He pleaded.

"Be quick."

James unzipped his bag and grabbed the packet of wipes, all the while not noticing Thomas staring at him. "What're they for?"

James didn't answer but shoved them in his hoodie pocket and scrambled to the bathroom.

**(Okay it gets pretty fucking weird and kinda gross here so, skip to the next bold if you don't wanna read that)**

He stood by the mirror and looked around, making sure no one was there and opened his eyes as wide as they would go. Very slowly, a white goop was seeping out of his fake eye and began sliding down his cheek. James wiped at it and checked the room again, before leaning over the sink and popping the glass eye out. He washed it, before dabbing back at his cheek, and around the black eye socket. After around forty five seconds, the slime stopped and James tipped his head back, sliding his eye back into it's rightful place. He gave one more wipe at his cheek before going into a stall and flushing the wipe down the toilet.

**(gross part done)**

James entered the classroom again, going up to the back and placing the pack of wipes in his bag. "Right, class. I want you to work with the people by your side, work through the board." Mrs Hemmings pointed at the equations on the whiteboard and everyone settled.

"So, do you know how to- Thomas?"

"Huh? Yeah? I was listening." Thomas turned his attention from the window, his bouncing leg hitting the table again.

James took a deep breath. "Do you know how to answer any of them?"

"Yeah." Thomas worked his way through one question, although he seemed distracted.

James went on to explain more, but Thomas found himself tuning out. He squirmed from sitting to long and his leg hit the table yet again, messing up James' work.

"Thomas!" James whined, stress levels rising. "Will you stop that!?" He motioned to Thomas restless leg.

Jefferson looked down. "Sorry." He stopped. For a second, then his attention was stollen by something else.

James gave up and started on his own.

* * *

The class ended and James packed away his things, starting to leave when someone tapped his shoulder. "Yes?"

"Eh, bonjour. I'm Lafayette, you're name is James right?" He had a very thick French accent.

"Yes, why?"

"I'm Thomas' friend, I'm sorry about how 'e acted." Lafayette looked around. "'E doesn't 'ave many companions. If you could give 'im a chance?"

James sighed. "He's just... annoying?"

"Ah! You see, 'e suffers from... what is it? ADHD? Is zat it?" Lafayette looked off in thought and James felt suddenly very guilty.

Thomas walked up behind Lafayette, tapping his head. "Come on shorty, we've got English. Oh, hi James! What class do you have?" Lafayette, was not short. Only two inches smaller than Thomas himself.

"Science..."

"Oh."

* * *

The rest of the day was a drag, and then lunch came. James heard someone call his name and footsteps running. "James!"

"Oh, hey, Thomas." James smiled, he'd had three classes with Thomas, each one they'd sat together, and each one he'd grown quite a liking to him, despite the constant reminders to pay attention.

"Would you like to sit with me and Aaron at lunch?"

James grinned. Aaron was a nice boy. "Yes, I'd like that a lot."

"Really?" Thomas smiled and quickly gave James a hug.

James nodded. "Yes, of course.

"It's just, most people say no, or make up a lame excuse when I ask. They think I'm stupid." Thomas chortled, "but you said yes, and that's all that matters!"

"What about that Lafayette guy? I thought he was your friend?" James cocked an eyebrow, as Thomas started to walk. He rushed to his side.

"Oh, he sits with his friends." Thomas grinned. "You're my friend, right?"

James nodded again. "I think so." He beamed widely. "I've never had a real friend before!"

"Really?" Thomas started down the stairs, towards the lunch hall.

"Yeah, nobody wants to be friends with the freak." He laughed sheepishly as Thomas tucked some hair behind his ear.

"Oh. Well, I do!" He scanned the lunch hall and found Aaron waving. "There's Aaron!" Thomas pointed excitedly, pulling James towards the empty lunch table.

"Hi, Thomas. James." Aaron nodded as he said their names, smiling and poking a fork into his school lunch.

James sunk into the seat beside Thomas, opposite Aaron. "How are you, Thomas?" Aaron asked, taking a mouthful of cold pasta.

"I'm good, how are you?" Thomas grabbed a plastic container from his bag, opening it up.

Aaron hummed a response. James grabbed a small lunch bag from his backpack, unwrapping the saran wrap from his egg mayonnaise sandwich. "James?"

"Oh, me? I'm alright, first day here, I guess." He smiled, ignoring Thomas' bouncing leg again.

Thomas chuckled, spooning some macaroni into his mouth. "What subjects do you like, James?"

"Uh, I like History... And English, I suppose." James looked down. "You?"

Thomas bit his lip and Aaron smiled. "PE! And Drama!" His face fell. "They seem to be the only classes I'm good at."

"Hey, hey, hey, Tom. You're really smart, and you know it. Stop putting yourself down." Aaron waved his fork at Thomas a little, shaking his head. "And, I like English too, James. We should partner up one day."

"I'd like that." James looked over at Thomas, who was packing away his finished macaroni. "Where are you going?"

"Oh! I forgot!" He chuckled. "I've got debate club Monday and Thurday. Would you like to come?" Thomas swung his bag over his shoulder.

"Eh..." James looked over at Aaron who nodded gently. "Okay, sure!"

* * *

"Wow, Hamilton's a bitch."

"You're telling me!" Thomas smirked, leaving the hall. "I can't believe I won this time though. I never win. Mr Washington always takes his side!"

James smiled. This wasn't so bad.

* * *

Over the next few days, Thomas and James bonded closely. It was Wednesday night, just over a week that the two had been friends, and Thomas was on a phone call with Aaron.

"So, you've made a new friend."

"You have too, Aaron!"

"Yes, but-"

"He's really cool, don't ya think!" Thomas said into his side of the phone, flopping onto his bed unceremoniously.

Aaron smirked. "Yeah, he's nice. What do you think of him?"

"Hmm..." Thomas thought for a second. "Well, he's smart and funny and helps to keep me on track. We share a lot in common, like we're both from Virginia. He's quite shy and that's really cute. And he's quite cute too." Thomas rambled, all the while Aaron sat tight.

"You know, Thomas," he stated once Thomas was done. "If you like him so much, you should ask him out."

There was a laugh from Thomas' end. "Yeah, right! He's my friend, and, I don't even know if he's gay!"

"Okay, okay, whatever. Look, get some rest and ask him what his sexuality is tomorrow."

"OK."

Thomas hung up the call and attempted to get to sleep. After his usual fifty minutes to finally drift off, he was asleep.

* * *

"I don't even know if he's gay, Aaron!"

"James, he's bi."

There was a long pause. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"But, why would he say yes? Plus, there's something wrong with me."

"James, don't say that. There's nothing wrong with you."

"No, there is. I just haven't told anyone. It's gross."

"Tell me?"

"No."

"But-"

"Aaron, no. Goodnight."

"James-"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

The next morning, Thomas awoke to his screeching alarm blaring beside his pillow. He groaned, pushing the cushion over his face. That didn't last long though, because soon he was dragging himself out of bed and changing. He thudded downstairs for breakfast.

Meanwhile, in the Madison household, James' mother had just finished educating him on how proud she was. And how happy she was that he'd made friends. All the while, James was pulling his jacket and bag on, preparing to leave for Thomas' house. "Okay, thanks Mom, but I gotta go." He smiled. Eleanor kissed his cheek.

"Have fun, dearie!"

"I'll try!"

* * *

James rattled his knuckles off the wood of Thomas' red front door, waiting for his friend. The door opened to reveal a disheveled older Thomas. " Oh, you must be James! Thomas will be just a moment." The man turned. "THOMAS! HURRY UP!"

"One second, Pops!" The voice sounded down the stairs and there was clattering. Thomas appeared at the bottom of the stairs on his feet, bag on his back, a smile on his face. "Hey, James! Lemme grab my lunch!" Thomas rushed back, and shoved a plastic container into his bag.

"We've got debate club, right?"

"We sure do, Jemmy!" Thomas had taken to calling James that. He pretended to hate it, and that he blushed when he was angry. But in reality he loved that nickname. Thomas stepped out with James, turning around with a wave. "Bye, Pops!"

"Bye, Thomas. Have a good day!" Mr Jefferson closed the door.

* * *

Fast forward to lunch, in fact, the end of lunch. Debate club was coming to an end, and Hamilton was in the middle of attacking James and Thomas with details just personal enough to hurt, but not so bad he'd cross the line. Until...

"And hey, ask the opposites. The short freak who nobody talks to, and the tall loudmouth five year old who can't sit still and no one want to be friends with!"

"ALEXANDER!" Mr Washington exclaimed, standing up and slamming his fists on the table. Hamilton jumped, as if snapped out of what he'd said.

"Oh, god, I'm screwed." He sighed.

"My office. Now." Washington hissed.

Thomas looked around the few people there. "Uhh, club dismissed." Thomas stammered, looking down.

James sucked on his bottom lip nervously, looking up at Thomas who was clearly freaking out. Slowly, the students left the room, mumbling things to each other as they went.

He tried to keep his panic down, feeling more obliged to console his friend than deal with his own problems. All he could do was pray his body didn't pour slime. "Hey, Thomas. Look at me, Alex's an idiot, we both know that. You're not five, or loudmouthed and I want to be your friend." James pleaded.

Thomas looked down at him, sniffling. "What if he is right though, Jemmy?"

James shook his head in disbelief. "But he's not."

"Are... are you crying?" Thomas motioned to James's fake eye. James brought his hand up to it, dry. Safe.

"No, I'm not."

Thomas looked down again, and James silently wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer. "Uh, Aaron told me your bi. Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

He nodded. "Sally was my first, that didn't last long. And I was with Martha for three years, which ended just before you came?"

James shook his head. "Boyfriends?"

"One, Charles Lee. He was an alright guy." Thomas chuckled. James thought about it for a while.

He paused for a second. "I'm gay."

Thomas smiled. "That's good." He finally looked up and screamed, covering his mouth quickly. He staggered backwards out his seat, falling out onto the floor.

"Thomas! What is it? Are you okay!" James yelled.

Jefferson said nothing but blubbered nonsense as he backed away. Finally he raised a shuddery hand and pointed at James's face. "OH MY GOD, YOU'RE EYE!" He almost screamed. Madison touched his cheek and widened his eye, only causing more white goop to run down his cheek. "Oh god, oh god, oh no." James rushed to his bag and pulled out his wipes, swiping at his cheek. But it wouldn't stop. It wouldn't stop. He knew the quickest way to stop it, was by taking the glass eye out. But with Thomas right there, that wasn't going to happen.

"Thomas! Oh, fuck. Just... don't look!" James turned away, and, with anxious shaking hands, popped out the eye. James furiously wiped at his eye, and the dark abyss of the eye socket.

"What the fuck! What the fuck!" Thomas exclaimed, jumping to his feet. He rushed in front of James, it may be weird, but he was curious. "Your eye is in you hand!" He exclaimed. "Why is your eye in you hand?!" Thomas pointed at the brown pupiled glass eye.

James couldn't bring himself to say anything. He didn't want to lose his only friend. "I... It's a condition."

"Well obviously!" Thomas yelled, forgetting they're in a school.

James finally got rid of the last bit of slime, and placed his glass eye back in. Thomas, for the first time in a while, pulled out a chair and sat still. "I was born with one eye, and that means I can only see out of one eye. This also comes with a side disease that means my body makes to much liquid, specifically in my eyes." James took a shakey inhale. "And it processes it into a white slime. Which becomes worse in moments of stress."

Thomas nodded, trying to understand. "So... You have a glass eye?"

James hummed a yes, rubbing the top side of his arm nervously. "I'm sorry this is... off putting."

"No, it's interesting. Why didn't you tell me?" Thomas asked, crossing one leg over the other.

James thought for a second. "I didn't want to ruin my chances."

"Of what?"

"Everything." James said quickly, picking up his backpack.

Thomas stood too, and swung his bag over his shoulder nonchalantly before saundering over to James' side. He bent down a little, and quickly kissed the boys cheek. James blushed profusely, looking down to his left. "I'm sorry."

James looked up at him. "For what?"

"I definatly read that situation wrong." Thomas slapped his forehead. "Look, I'll just go."

"You're right. You did read the situation wrong. You missed my lips." James huffed, smirking a little smugly.

Thomas flushed red, and stammered. "I- I did?"

James rolled his eyes dramatically and grabbed the top of Thomas' shirt, pulling him down for a swift, loving kiss. "There. And you didn't even need a map." James smiled.

Thomas, instead of replying, just leaned down and kissed James again, this time with more passion.

"We should go to class."

"Shoot."

* * *

**Words: 3,495**

**Yeet**


	7. Spilt Coffee (Lams)

**Sorry for slow updatessss!**

* * *

**Ship: Lams and VERY background JeffMads and Mullette.**

**AU: Soulmate AU **

**When your soul mate touches you, that part of skin will suddenly be a different colour. (EG: Tapped on the shoulder? Shoulder goes red, and fingertip for other goes red, they tapped you.) I'm using skin on skin contact for this :)**

**TW: Not that I can think of**

**Requested?: yee**

* * *

Alexander charged unceremoniously down the street, his laptop bag over his shoulder. He was storming to his enemies house, Thomas Jefferson, a bundle of flowers in his hands. They consisted of petunias, aconites and black roses. The perfect 'fuck you' bouquet!

He scathed around the corner, continuing to rush down the quiet roads. With ever step, his smirk widened, unable to contain the excitement of seeing Jefferson's arrogant face morphe into confusion as the flowers were shoved into his hands. Alexander chuckled with glee to himself, knowing Thomas would have to ask his boyfriend James what they meant.

Alex turned left, coming onto Jefferson Street, ironic, I know. He smugly paced up to Jefferson's modern home, swinging the gate open. Alex walked calmly down his concrete path, past the clusters of tulips that Alexander had to admit, were quite beautiful.

Hamilton used the knocker on Jefferson's white front door, slamming it against the wood three times and waiting, smiling like a maniac. The entrance swung open, revealing Thomas himself, leaning against the door frame. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

Jefferson looked Alex up and down. "What do you want?"

"Who is it, Tommy?" The sound of James' voice came from the living room.

"Hamilton!" Thomas yelled back in disgust.

"Ugh! What does he want?"

"I don't know!" Jefferson turned back to Hamilton, grimacing and his wild hair sticking in every direction, obvious it hadn't been brushed. "Why are you here?"

Alexander held out the bunch of flowers. "These are for you." He smiled innocently.

Thomas stared at Alex and chortled in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

Alex simply nodded, trying not to laugh. "Yup."

Jefferson took them from the small male, studying them. "Thanks?" Thomas looked behind him. "But, why?"

"Because I hate you."

To that Thomas slammed the door and Alexander keeled over laughing. There was the familiar sound of Thomas yelling. "James! You know flowers, what do they mean!?"

James gave a muffled answer.

"I'm gonna kill him!"

With that Alex ran off his property, sprinting without another look down the street. In anxiousness, he looked behind him, still running.

He slammed into someone, and stumbled backwards, trying to keep his balance. His front burned a little. "Fuck! Watch where you're going!"

Alexander glanced up at the man. He should've just continued to scatter down the road with a small apology, but something compelled him to stay. Like the universe was telling him this was important. "God, I'm sorry."

He took the moment of silence to study him. He was only slightly taller than himself, and had olive skin. His curly, brown hair was tied back in a poofy pony tail that sprung out, and his light brown eyes were glazed with anger.

The man sighed before stopping. His face fell to surprise and his emptied coffee cup fell from his hand. As if suddenly coming to his senses he scrabbled to pick up his cup from the pavement. "No, it's no problem, I shouldn't of reacted like that!" That was oddly sweet; not many people were kind like that in New York.

Alex stammered, trying to get his words out. "L-look, for all the trouble, I'll b-buy you another coffee!"

The man nodded, "that's kind of you. I'm John Laurens by the way." He held out a gloved hand.

"Alexander Hamilton." Alexander shook it, smiling bashfully. Man, this John looked as if he were sculpted by gods.

John turned on his heels, heading back the way he came towards coffee shop. Alexander scattered after him, the question ricocheting off the furthest corners off his mind. Sure, it was a normal question, one that was asked quite commonly.

"So, have you met your soul mate yet?" John interrogated for him.

Alex smiled. "No, not yet. You?"

John shook his head with a chuckle. "Starting to think I don't have a soul mate." He chuckled sadly.

"Huh." Alexander scratched the back of his neck. This was awkward.

"Mind telling me what you were running from so frantically?" John chortled, pulling his globes off.

Alex flushed crimson with embarrassment. "Uh, I gave these flowers to a guy I hate and... He asked his boyfriend what they meant and yeah. So I ran."

John laughed to himself. "That's amazing." He tapped his chin. "I should try that." He mumbled quietly.

They pushed open the door to a small coffee shop, and John held it open for Alex. "Thanks."

"John, mon ami! Back so soon?" The man behind the counter chuckled, leaning on the desk, fiddling with his apron straps.

"Sure am. Shorty here ran into me and covered me in coffee." John gestured to his stained top, and Hamilton looked down bashfully, scuffing his toe on the wood floors.

The man laughed, standing straight. Alexander looked him up and down, he was very tall. His hair was pulled back into a bun and he had caramel skin. "So, you're the one who bringing him back?" Hamilton looked around, the shop was empty.

"Uh, yeah..." The man chuckled again. Alex read his name-tag, _Lafayette._ They moved to the counter as John ordered. Alexander took note of the firey orange colour of his right palm. He'd obviously shaken hands with his soul mate.

"Right, John. That'll be $3.50." His French accent was very prominent.

Alex stepped forward, quickly handing over a $5 bill. The face of their founding father, Lin Manuel-Miranda, smiled up at him. "Thanks, Alexander."

"Just Alex is fine."

John grinned.

Lafayette turned around, cupping one hand to his mouth. "Yo, Herc! Make a vanilla latte, will ya!"

There was an exasperated sigh as another man walked out from the back. "Why-? Oh, hey, John." He nodded. His right palm was also a bright orange.

"Who's this?" Herc gestured to Alexander, questioning John.

Alexander cocked an eyebrow. "Alexander Hamilton. Alex is fine."

"Right, I'm Hercules Mulligan. How'd you know John?"

"I uhh... spilt his coffee."

"How cliche." Hercules laughed, starting to make the drink. Lafayette hit him on the arm playfully.

"Sitting in, I take it?" John nodded before Alex had a chance to speak.

Hercules pushed the coffee over the counter. "Enjoy~" John simply laughed, but his eyes shot daggers at Hercules.

"Thanks." He snapped, quickly sitting in a table by the window. "Wanna sit with me?"

Alexander shrugged. What did he have to lose? He slid into the seat across from him, watching John take a sip. "I'm... sorry about earlier."

John laughed. "It's fine, really."

Alex tapped his stubby nails on the table as John took yet another sip. As he placed his cup down, Alexander stopped tapping his nails. John tilted his head. "What's that?"

"Huh?" John pointed at his neck.

"You've got a scratch along your neck." He leaned over, finger hovering over his skin.

Alex tapped it. "Ah! I was brushing my hair and my hairbrush broke." He chuckled.

John laughed too, unbalancinf himself slightly, making his fingers run down the smaller man's bare skin. Alex yelped as a shot of electricity ran through his skin as did John as he fell backwards, clutching his fingers on his left hand.

John's gaze fell to the boys neck again, and gasped in shock. A bright blue splodge was shooting across his skin. He looked down at his fingers, the same colour coating his fingers.

"Is everything alright, ami!" The distressed French accent from before called as Lafayette slid across the counter, running around would take to long. He scrambled to his friend who had fallen to the floor.

John let out some blabbered nonsense as Alexander touched his neck again, on the spot John's fingers had brushed. Lafayette followed his friends gaze to his fingers, letting it process. "HOLY MERDE!" He leapt up. "Hercules! Close the shop for a second!"

"Okay!" Hercules also slid across the counter, ignoring John crouched on the floor. He flipped the open sign to say closed and scattered over to the table. "What's up?"

Hercules' glance fell to Alexander's neck. "Was that there before?"

Alex shook his head. "Holy shit, Herc! They're âmes soeurs!" Hercules thought for a second.

"You know, usually I like it when you speak French, but don't switch so much." He sighed. "Âmes soeurs..."

"Soul mates, Herc! Soul mates!" Lafayette yelled.

"OH FUCK!"

Alexander slid down in his seat, silent for possibly the longest time ever. "This is unbelievable..."

John stammered. "Amazing." Was all he could say. "I... amazing!"

"Listen, we'll leave you to it. We're just in the back if you need us!" Lafayette grabbed Hercules by the arm, pulling him up and out.

"But- I wanna stayyyy-"

John clambered to his feet, grabbing Alexander's hand. That same wave of electricity rocketed through his body. Although no marks were left. "Alex, I barely know you, but something out there does. Something wants us to be together, so, my question to you, would you let me take you out?"

Alexander nodded excitedly, gripping his hands back. Alex sunk down too, hugging John tightly. He buried his face into the crook of John's neck, breathing deeply. "I can't believe this!"

"Me neither, me neither."

"Hey, can we open the shop again?" Lafayette leant against the backroom door frame, grinning.

John glared at him, as the two rose from the floor. "Go for it, let's go, Alex." John grabbed his hand and pulled him from the shop. "I'm sure there's a movie on, wanna go?"

Alex nodded, still in shock that he'd finally met his soul mate!

Finally!

* * *

**Words: 1694**

**Aaah! This was so much fun!**

**Requests are opennnnn~~~**


	8. Gunshots (Jeffayette)

**Ship(s): Jeffayette and (kinda?) Lafayette x Madison**

**AU: Hitman AU**

**TW: Blood, death, hints of NSFW. No smut, but lead up.**

* * *

Lafayette felt his blue dress rile up as Charles Lee pushed him down onto the bed. The man spread his legs out, standing between them as he leaned over to kiss him passionately. The Frenchman could taste the whiskey in his mouth as he parted his lips, allowing Lee to slip his tongue in. Lafayette's gaze fell to the gun atop the cabinet on the other side of the bedroom. Charles' tongue explored his mouth, and Lafayette saw the opportunity flitter past and he grabbed it, biting down harshly on Charles' tongue, making him pull away and cry out.

The Frenchman brought his knees up, kicking Lee in the stomach, hard as he could. The man stumbled back in pain, falling down. Lafayette grabbed the black pistol off the table, turning around and firing two shots into the back of the man's head. Killing him almost instantly.

Lafayette placed the gun back in it's spot, wiping his gloves down. He straightened his navy blue dress, sauntering out the house and back to his boss.

* * *

Marquis rattled his knuckles off the wood door to the large mansion before him. The door swung open, a small, dark skinned male standing there. "Welcome, Lafayette." The man held out his hand, and Lafayette gracefully removed his gloves, placing them in the butlers hand.

"Bonjour, Madison. Could you tell me where Thomas is, s'il vous plaît?" Gilbert smiled, and the large oak door closed behind him.

James nodded. "Just upstairs in his office, you know where that is." Lafayette smiled.

"Merci, James. That would be all." Madison walked off towards the butlers quarters.

Lafayette strut upstairs elegantly, running his hands up the banister as he climbed the spiralling staircase. He, yet again, knocked on the oak door, watching it swing open.

"Ah, Marquis! My top employee!" Thomas spun around in his seat, the black leather squeaking as he did.

"Bonjour, Thomas. 'Ow are you this fine evening?" Lafayette smirked, adjusting the blue ribbon in his hair.

Jefferson chucked. "Good, assmuning you did the job?"

"Of course I did, Thomas. I've never let you down, 'ave I?" Lafayette laughed, moving gracefully and sitting on the edge of the desk. Thomas licked his lips subtlety.

"You never have, Laf." Jefferson nibbled his bottom lip. "Lee didn't go to far, did he?"

Lafayette laughed. "He didn't live long enough." Thomas nodded.

"Perfect." Thomas stood, walking across his office and opening up a cabinet with the key on a chain around his neck. He slipped it back around his neck, unlocking the safe and pulling out a wad of cash. Thomas proceeded to place it in Lafayette's hand. "How would you like to stay the night, it's late after all."

Lafayette nodded. "Merci, Thomas." He walked out the into the hall and down towards the familiarity of the guest bedroom.

* * *

The next morning Lafayette opened up the closet, he stayed so often that Thomas had bought him a wardrobe full of clothes. He pulled on a pair of dress pants and a stylish shirt, leaving the top two buttons undone. Lafayette walked quickly into Thomas' office again, finding the man hunched over his desk, typing in his laptop.

"Salut, Thomas."

"Ah, hello, Marquis. I have a new client for you." He made air quotes around client, more like target.

Lafayette cocked an eyebrow. "Who is it this time?"

Thomas beckoned Lafayette forward to his desk, pushing him a file.

**_Hercules Mulligan . 26 . Irish Tailor _**

Lafayette chuckled. "What's so special about this guy?"

"He has some serious connections, he's best friends with Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens, we both know how important they are. He's been withholding information that I want. I want you to take him out, and take the documents that are somewhere in his house." Thomas instructed.

The Frenchman picked up the file, opening the cover. "I've got some reading to do."

* * *

**_Hercules Mulligan . 26 . Irish Tailor _**

**_Black Hair . Brown Eyes . Dark Skin . 5'11 ._**

**_Connections with: Alexander Hamilton . John Laurens . George Washington ._**

**_Wanted for: Withholding information_**

**_Mission: Kill him and take documents._**

**_Location: Apartment 12, Block C, Mercer Street _**

**_To be taken out on: April 10, before 5 am._**

**_Can be found: He's going out with friends on the night of April 10. He'll be in the club across the road from his apartment, The Red Woman._**

**_Images attached._**

* * *

Lafayette flipped the page to photos taken of the man, he was tall, square shouldered, and from what he could tell, quiet handsome. Damn.

Someone knocked on the door and Lafayette opened it, he stood in the guest bedroom. "Hello, Thomas would like to see you." James said stonefaced as usual.

"What for this time?" Lafayette tucked the file under his arm and briskly walked down the hall, entering Thomas' study without knocking.

Thomas turned, humming. "Have a seat, Laf. Get comfortable." Lafayette closed the door behind him with a click, sitting on the edge of Jefferson's desk again. "Now, do you think you can get him?"

"Of course I can, Thomas. I can take on anyone." Lafayette winked.

"I would hope so. This man, Hercules, doesn't only know A Ham. I believe he has spies in our company, and I'm trying to discover who. Take Mulligan out, and we take the rats out too." Thomas said sincerely. He tapped his nails on the desk, shifting in his seat.

Lafayette nodded. "As long as you've got a good outfit, I can do anything."

* * *

That night at 10 pm, Lafayette left the Jefferson residents and briskly walked through the cold to The Red Woman. He entered the crowded club, the blended smells of alcohol and weed hitting him immediately. He fixed his silk gloves, and straightened the edges of his long dress, preparing himself.

Lafayette scanned the club, searching for his target. In the corner near him, he spotted Hercules. He was sipping from a glass, talking with two others. He hung back, waiting for the two to leave, presumably to get a drink, and for Hercules to finish his before he swooped in.

"Bonjour, Monsieur. I couldn't 'elp but notice you're not 'ere with anyone. 'Ow's a beautiful man like yourself alone?" Lafayette asked, sliding up beside Hercules.

The burly man laughed. "I'm not alone, my friends have just gone off." He turned to face Lafayette. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"That would be nice." Get close and kill him. Always the perfect advice.

Hercules sat down on a barstool, and Lafayette took the seat beside him, smiling. He ordered a drink, but only took a sip of it, allowing Hercules to have it instead.

About half an hour into talking, Hercules asked Lafayette to dance. He graciously accepted and they made their way to the floor. Hercules had almost forgotten about his friends.

* * *

Okay, okay! It'd been two hours now, and safe to say, Hercules was off his face. Lafayette was practically sober, he only had one drink.

"Hey, wanna go back to my place?" Hercules winked and Lafayette nodded, laughing as drunkly as he could manage. The years of doing his job had trained him well.

Hercules managed to wobble his way to the exit, Lafayette in tow. They started crossing the street, Lafayette clutching Hercules' arm. They laughed happily, the thought ricocheting off the Frenchmans mind. This wouldn't last. It wouldn't last. In just a few hours, maybe not even that, this man would be dead.

Lafayette pushed his bag up his shoulder, smirking to himself. Hercules led Lafayette into his apartment, closing the door behind him. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Uh, oui. A wine please."

"So, French huh?" Hercules started pouring a glass of wine, and handed it to Lafayette who took a sip.

He nodded. "Haha, oui."

"That's nice." Hercules made himself a glass of whiskey.

"Merci."

Hercules didn't sit down, instead placed his glass on the counter, opening a kitchen cabinet. "So, what do you work as, Laf?"

Lafayette had a plan. "I'm a pastry chef for a cafe in central New York."

"That's nice." Hercules found what he was searching for, turning around, his eyes narrowed. "But... How long have you been working for Jefferson?"

Lafayette spun around in his seat, eyes widened in shock. Hercules was aiming directly at Marquis' head, his finger hovering over the trigger. Lafayette discreetly opened his bag, silently wrapping his hands around the gun.

"You caught me, Monsieur. Well played. 'Ow did you know?" He smirked, relaxing back into the pillows.

Hercules seemed a little taken aback at his calmness, but shook it off. "I have connections. And I have it in my right mind to say you'll kill me."

"Connections with Hamilton, I presume?" Lafayette fiddled silently with his trigger. Hercules didn't see.

"I don't hesitate, Gilbert. Don't try me-"

"Oh, Monsieur Mulligan. If you think I fear death, you are surely mistaken." Lafayette chuckled, still relaxed.

Hercules' hands started shaking as Lafayette stood up. He raised his pistol, aiming at Herc's forehead. "So go ahead, I 'ave nothing to lose. Pull the trigger." Lafayette smirked, Hercules couldn't do it. "See. You can't do it. You can't bring yourself to kill someone. Myself on the other hand," he fired a warning shot at the wall behind Hercules, "'ave no problem shooting you."

Mulligan kept his hand up, it was shaking violently. "You wouldn't-"

Lafayette cut him off by firing twice, hitting him in the forehead and the neck. Blood trickled down his face and he fell to the floor, coating it in crimson blood. Lafayette chuckled. "I would."

Lafayette crouched by his limp side, the blood not reaching him. With his gloves on, he touched Hercules' face gently. His eyes had gone lifeless, rolling back. Lafayette caressed this cheek with odd affection. "Such a shame a pretty face had to die so soon." He smirked, standing up again. He spun around, and with one last look behind him, left the flat.

* * *

"Bonjour, James. 'Ow are you?" Lafayette peeled off his elbow high gloves and placing them in Madison's outstretched hand.

"I'm good, a little tired, but good. How are you?"

"Feeling like a murderer." He chuckled a little and James smiled. "Thomas was telling me about spies on the inside?"

"Yes. It's such a shame." There was a hint of sarcasm to his tone. After all, he was paid to (essentially) do everything for Jefferson.

Lafayette laughed and started up the spiral staircase, opening Thomas' office door. "Welcome back, Laf!"

"It's done. He's gone." Lafayette sat on the desk, his bag filled with the gun still open.

Thomas stood. "Perfect."

"He knew I worked here. And threatened to kill me, but he couldn't do it." Thomas' mouth fell open in shock.

He bounced his leg. Thomas leant forward, kissing Lafayette's cheek sweetly. "What was that for?"

"You're my favourite employee, take it as a bonus." Thomas winked, turning around and slipping the key off his neck. He unlocked the cabinet, back to Lafayette. He unlocked the safe, finding the amount of money he needed.

Lafayette jumped off the desk, pulling his gun from the bag, the silencer on, and shot twice. It hit Thomas in the head both times, and he fell to the floor forward, into his cabinet. Marquis smirked, slinking forward. He grabbed Thomas' now limp body by the hair and pulled him back onto the floor. The blood pooled on the floor, staining the carpet scarlet. Lafayette grabbed the large book bag off the floor, filling it with everything in the safe. He grabbed the chain with the key attached and clipped it around his neck.

He crouched by Thomas' side. "I thought you were smart, yet you only just discovered the spies on the inside." Lafayette whispered into the deceased ear. He rose, and walked over to the desk again.

With a smug grin, he grabbed his gun, and walked down the stairs. "James!"

The butler came scattering through. "Yes?"

Lafayette showed him the bag and James beamed. "You did it?"

"'Ell yeah, I did." James clapped happily.

James smirked. "Finally. I thought Thomas was smart as well. Little did he know."

"I'd like to thank you for feeding me the information." Lafayette clambered into Thomas' car, pulling the car keys out the book bags pocket.

"No problem, it's a shame all those people had to die."

Lafayette shrugged. "Let's just get out of here."

He started up the car and the two drove off, headed as far away as possible.

* * *

**Words: 2145**

**I actually love this oneshot so much. I had the idea today and wrote it quickly. **

**Requests are open!**


	9. Nudes (JeffMads)

**Ship: JeffMads **

**AU: Modern (High School)**

**TW: Toxic relationship, sexual harassment, sexual themes.**

* * *

april 28

tjeff has sent [4] image[s]

tjeff: are you happy now?

maddy: ...

tjeff: charlie?

maddy: uhh

tjeff: is this not charles lee?

maddy: nope.

tjeff: fuck.

may 1

tjeff has updated their username to somebodytolove

maddy has updated their username to sneezy

sneezy: hey, i think i saw you today

somebodytolove: ... how?

sneezy: in the hall

sneezy: you were with your boyfriend

sneezy: charles lee?

sneezy: he gave you a kiss. you looked uncomfortable. did he pressure you into sending the pictures you accidently sent me?

somebodytolove: do u go to my school?

sneezy: i think so

sneezy: ur that popular kid

sneezy: thomas jefferson, right?

somebodytolove read this message at 8:53 pm

may 3

sneezy has updated their username to jimmy

jimmy: hey

somebodytolove: y r u trying to talk to me?

jimmy: idk, i was bored

jimmy: you never answered my question

somebodytolove: ...

somebodytolove: he asked multiple times. and he said i was a good boyfriend if i sent them

somebodytolove: and i wanna be a good boyfriend.

jimmy: that's not the way a relationship works

somebodytolove read this message at 6:29 pm

may 9

jimmy has updated their username to

: hi

somebodytolove: hi.

: is it true?

somebodytolove: wat

: that u broke up with charles lee?

somebodytolove has updated their username to

: yea, y?

: no reason

: u r thomas, right?

: yeah, who r u?

: james madison jr. i wouldn't expect you to know me.

: ur that smart kid in my math class

: yee

: kewl

may 18

has updated their username to tommy

tommy: hey, jemmy

: jemmy?

tommy: nickname :)

: k lol

tommy: who r u friends w/

: aaron burr and...

: aaron burr.

tommy: can i sit w/ u at lunch tomorrow?

: yee, y?

tommy: cause i wanna meet u

: k

tommy: can i call u jemmy?

: if u want

has updated their username to jemmy

jemmy: y do u really wanna meet me

tommy: cause ur cute

jemmy read this message at 7:49 pm

may 19

tommy: thanks for sitting w/ me

jemmy: np dude

tommy: oof, u duded me

jemmy: sorry?

tommy: its fine love

jemmy read this message at 5:21 pm

may 21

jemmy: r u asleep

tommy: no

jemmy: have u had any sleep?

tommy: also no

jemmy: thomas, it's 4:30 am

tommy: ik

jemmy: go to sleep

tommy: not tired

jemmy: sleep.

tommy: k, only for u tho

jemmy: im blushing

tommy: lol

june 1

jemmy: hey

jemmy: laf

jemmy: laf, u wanted 2 talk 2 me

tommy: this is thomas

jemmy: oops, sorry lolololol

june 1 prt 2

james: laf

frenchie: oui

james: u wanted to help me

frenchie: yee

frenchie: can u hop on a call?

june 3

tommy: james james james james james james james james james

jemmy: wat

tommy: r u busy?

jemmy: uh no

tommy: wanna grab coffee? x

jemmy: like... a date?

tommy: ... if u want it 2 be

jemmy: then a date sounds good

tommy: ❤

jemmy: xx

* * *

**Words: 512 **

**Requests are open!**


	10. Questions From The Heartbroken (LeeBurr)

**Ship: LeeBurr**

**AU: Modern**

**TW: Mentions of death**

**Requested: Nope, I just love this ship. **

* * *

You never really listened, did you?

You were impulsive, though you'd never say that. You always insisted you thought things through. Well, you didn't think things through when you stole my heart.

Then broke it into a million pieces.

You couldn't stand it when he was right. You started off as his best friend, yet then you hated him? I don't understand how that works. Friends should stay as friends.

What happened?

You changed. That's what.

You started so loving, so ready for a relationship, longing for one. You started off so kind and caring, perhaps a little clingy, but I was fine with that. I loved you. You loved me. What changed in you?

What happened that made you so distant and cold? Did I do something wrong? Did I say something? Do something? Or was it something I didn't do? Should I have talked more? Talked less? Hugged more? Or less? What made you so... malicious?

You were the most amazing person I knew. Your smile lit up every room, your eyes shone with a million stars. So what did you do?

Did your mind make a noose, so you had to hang?

Why was I sitting by your hospital bed, crying, holding your hand, as you passed?

Why was I the one put through it all?

I should've broken it off as soon as you changed.

But I saw all the good still.

Yet, I was sitting by your hospital bed, crying, as you fazed in and out of life. Before you we're gone.

Who did it to you?

Who held the gun up?

Who fired first?

Who started the argument?

And what was it about?

Were you protecting something?

Someone?

Was it for the greater good?

Or were you selfish?

Why were you in an alleyway at 2 am?

I have so many questions to ask. But I'll never get an answer.

So I'll make my own.

I don't know who did it.

Whoever it was held the gun up first.

They fired first. I know you wouldn't shoot.

They also started the argument, you just fuelled the fire. You were bad for that.

It was about... love? Maybe... I don't know.

I don't think you protected something.

I think someone. Perhaps me? My memory? Did they insult you or me?

It was for the greater good.

No. You're not selfish.

You were meeting someone.

That's my answers. They seem okay, right?

One more.

Why am I still sobbing over your grave, nine months after your death?

Why do I still cry when I think about the carving in the tree?

A.B + C.L

Surrounded by a heart.

I think back to that day we carved that a lot.

I miss you.

I miss you.

I wish you could come back, love.

I wish you could come back, A.B

I wish you could come back, Aaron.

* * *

**Words: 513**

**Requests are open!**


	11. Switcheroo (No Ship)

**Ship: None! (Well, platonic Mullette.)**

**AU: Hear me out! **

**Imagine, that Laurens didn't die. That he's in hiding and Alex doesn't know. **

**Now, what if Jefferson and Madison actually WERE Lafayette and Hercules who were rebuilding their lives. 1. So Lafayette wouldn't be thrown in prison, and 2. Because Hercules was being shunned (for some reason, doesn't matter.)**

**I just... what if they made new lives?**

**TW: Swearing? Is that a TW**

**Don't think about it that much.**

**ALSO MODERN AU BUT THEY STILL WORK IN CONGRESS**

**AHHHHHHH! I'll be calling them both Thomas and Lafayette or James and Hercules, just keep in mind James is Hercules. They're the same person. Does that make sense? They've created fake identities.**

* * *

**_Alex's P.O.V_**

I've been working with George Washington in congress for... about three weeks now. And, it's fine.

I heard that a new guy is coming back from France to be Secretary of State, which is exciting. I hope to god it'll get things off my back, like the whiskey tax and such.

"Hamilton?"

I glanced up from my desk, stilling my mind and clearing it of thoughts. "Yes, sir?" George Washington was standing in my doorway, leaning slightly against the frame.

"Care to join me in welcoming our Secretary of State?" He smiled fatherly, and I stood, placing my favourite pen back into the pot. I try to keep tidy.

Washington led me down the stairs, (I don't understand why we didn't take the elevator,) and out to the lobby, a large open space. We were only kept waiting for 30 seconds before the doors opened and two men walked. Almost equal in height, and I recognised one as James Madison. This new guy, god forbid, was dressed in a frivolous magenta suit, accompanied by a cane and a slight limp. He had hair just like my old friend Lafayette, except he kept his down. When I look at him, he does remind me of Laf.

"Mr. Jefferson, welcome home." George stuck out his hand.

I leapt in, not wanting to lose my chance and shook Jefferson's hand firmly. "Mr. Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton." He shot Madison a look of distress and slight disgust before pushing me aside and shaking Washington's hand with a grin.

"Mr. Jefferson, welcome home!" Washington repeated, he seemed rather... embarrassed? In me? No!

James was smiling fondly, which was unusual for him, as Jefferson made his way back to standing by him. Ah, they must be friends. Jefferson cleared his throat before speaking. "So, what'd I miss?" His voice came out in an annoyingly clear Southern accent, yet another Virginian. Ughhh.

George asked Mr. Jefferson and Mr. Madison to follow him and dismissed me off to my office. I was a tad bit offended, but briskly walked away despite that feeling.

_**3rd Person P.O.V**_

Thomas and James followed after Washington as they walked towards the elevator. They clambered inside in silence, until the doors closed.

"It's nice to have you back, Lafayette." George smiled, pressing the floor 3 button.

He looked in shock to ""James"", his words coming out in blabbers. "Pardon?"

Washington chuckled. "I've known you for so long, I can tell it's you." He turned to Her-James. "And Hercules, I see you did well studying politics."

The two looked down. "Okay, so you caught us. You understand why we're doing this right?" Hercules murmured, fixing his gray jacket.

George nodded. "Of course I do, so I won't tell anyone." He tapped his nose. "And, Laf. That's an excellent American accent."

Lafayette smiled. "_Merci__, Monsieur Washington._" He let his French accent shine through, until the doors opened.

"Right, Mr. Jefferson, your office is the second one on the right. Madison's office is just across from yours." George opened the door, and Thomas went inside. "James, I expect you'll help Thomas here prepare for the cabinet meeting?"

James nodded and followed Thomas inside. Jefferson locked the door and sunk into his swivel desk chair. "You alright, Laf?"

Lafayette let out an exasperated sigh, running a hand through his hair. "I dunno, Herc. This is gonna be difficult." He chuckled nervously.

Hercules returned this laugh. "We probably should prepare for the meeting."

"Ugh."

* * *

"Madison, you mad as a hatter, so take your medicine!" Hercules had never wanted to punch his best friend so much. Ever. "Damn, you in worse shape than the national debt is in! Sittin' there useless as two shits, hey turn around, bend over, I'l show you where my shoe fits!" He went to jump up, but Lafayette beat him to it, running forward in anger. Washington stood between them, frowning.

"EXCUSE ME! Madison, Jefferson, take a walk. Hamilton, take a walk! We will reconvene after a brief recess." He shot Alexander a glare. "Hamilton!"

"Yes, sir?"

"A word."

"You don't have the votes." Hercules spat, still feeling the rage.

"You don't have the votes!" Lafayette laughed before continuing with a smug smirk.

"You're gonna need congressional approval, and you don't have the votes!" The two were pretty fed up with the way Alexander had treated them, even if he didn't know who they actually were.

"Such a blunder, sometimes it makes me wonder, why I even bring the thunder!" Lafayette turned on his heel and walked off with his head held high.

Hercules smirked, raised his eyebrows and spat. "Why he even brings the thunder."

Lafayette huffed, storming into the elevator. "I cannot believe him!"

Hercules quickly agreed. "He-He's such an... an!" He just huffed again, stamping his foot.

They arrived at floor three and went into separate offices.

* * *

_**Time Skip to after Cabinet Battle 2! (But before Washington on your side)**_

* * *

Hercules wiggled the door handle to Lafayette's office, finding it open and walking inside. "Thomas?" He closed the door with a click and turned the lock. He turned around to find Lafayette with his head on his desk, quiet and choked sobs coming from him. "Are you alright, Laf?"

"We're not getting help! He's just going to leave us!" Lafayette cried into his desk, his hair being soaked.

Hercules crouched by Lafayette. "Hey, it's alright."

"I'm not sure how much I can keep this up, Herc!"

Alex paused outside. His knuckle was raised to knock, when he heard someone cry, "this up, Herc!" And was unsure why, of all people, Thomas was talking about Hercules. How did he even know Herc?!"

"Hey, calm down. You know we have to keep it up, unless you want to go to jail!" It was muffled, but sounded like James Madison. What were they talking about!?

There was a soft sob.

"Why couldn't we just hide?" Alex didn't hear what was said, but the accent wasn't American. It was morphing into French. "Like Laurens!" Alex crumpled at the sound of his dead best friend. Again, questioning how the two Virginians knew him!

"Laurens is in hiding in Scotland with his wife and child, you know that. This option made the most sense, since John asked us to check up on Alex." Alexander's eyes narrowed. He needed to know what was going on, but also wanted to listen in more.

"I know that, Hercules. But why couldn't we just go with 'im?" HERCULES?!

Alexander knocked harshly on the door and heard the scrambling of footsteps and the door unlocked. Alex wasted no time in pushing the door open, kind of shocked to find Jefferson's face tear stained. "I have some paper work for you." He slammed it on Thomas' desk, smiling. "So, whatchu talkin' about?"

Thomas and James looked at each other, swallowing the lumps in their throats. "The whiskey taxes." Jefferson came out with, his accent sounding very American.

"Oh, really? Eh, how do you know Hercules?" The two stiffened, and James coughed.

"We... uh... I was thinking about getting a suit off of him." James smirked and Thomas nodded in agreement.

"Oh, okay." Alexander cocked an eyebrow. "And... John's still alive?"

Thomas' head snapped up, his eyes wide. "What?" His Southern accent sounded strained, nervous.

"John Laurens is hiding out in Scotland, and wanted you two to check on me?" He chuckled. "Is this some sort of sick joke? Why would he, even if he is alive, which he isn't, why would he chose you two?"

Thomas looked at James, slamming his head of the desk with a groan. There was French mumbling and Alex's head perked up. He knew where he recognised this man from. "Thomas... Is that even your name?"

James slammed the door closed, and locked it. "You better shut the fuck up right now, Alex."

"HERCULES?!"

"Tais-toi, Alexander!"

"LAFAYETTE!?"

"We said shut up!" The two hissed. Lafayette grabbed a hair tie off his desk, twisting it around his wrist.

Alex looked around in shock. "No... No! Prove it, heathen!"

The Frenchman sighed heavily, tying the bobble around his hair, making it a bun.

Hamilton gave a quiet, exasperated, 'holy shit.'

"Yo, Laf. Gimme a sec." James unlocked the door and made his way to his own office, searching for something special. Lafayette took his hair out the bun as ""James"" walked back in. He shoved his beanie on with an eyeroll.

"I can't believe this..." Alexander ran a hand through his hair. "Oh, fuck. I'm sorry for insulting you two and, and now... France and..."

"Don't apologise, Lexi. It's fine." Lafayette sighed. "Just... forget who we are."

"What?" He exclaimed. "I can't do that! You guys are my best friends!"

"Not anymore." Hercules said, dead-panned.

"B-but!"

"No. We started oppossing political parties, we insulted one and other. In the eyes of the media, I 'ate you." Lafayette showed no emotion. "We are not friends."

"Far from it." Hercules finished.

Lafayette cleared his throat, transitioning into his American accent flawlessly. "I'll have the completed paperwork on your desk by Friday."

Hercules flicked his wrist to the door. "Goodbye, Hamiton."

"B-but, Herc- Laf-"

"It's Madison." He hissed turning his back. "Now, goodbye."

"Goodbye..."

* * *

**Words: 1,715**

**ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST **

**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET**

**Requests are open!**


	12. Fountain Pen (Lams)

**Ship: Lams **

**AU: High School**

**TW: None!**

**The things your soulmate loves are tattooed on your wrist. When they fall in love with you, your own picture shows up on your wrist**

**Commissioned on the Hamino!**

* * *

Alexander looked at the four things on his wrist, a turtle, the gay flag, a woman on her own and a small cat. He constantly wondered what his soulmate had on their wrist. Maybe a pen? A computer? Possibly a dog! Whatever was there, he wasn't finding out anytime soon. Quite a few people in his high school had found their soulmates, not everyone, but a lot.

It was cool outside, the breeze was slow and soft, just enough to blow Alexander's pony tail to the left. He was sat at a picnic bench, in his local park, a blue fountain pen in between his fingers. His brown leather sketchbook was in front of him, most pages filled with notes and random drawings. Lots of what he imagined his soul mate would look like, but many fantasy characters too. Dragons, pixies, wizards and witches.

He doodled aimlessly in his notebook, looking at his wrist. Carefully, Alexander copied the colourful marks on his wrist onto the paper. He started with the turtle, slowly sketching the shell. Hamilton moved on to the flag, which didn't take long. He was finishing off the woman's hair, it was tied back into a bun when he felt a presence over the top of him.

"Whatchu drawin'?" Alexander turned around, covering the drawing with his arm.

He stammered looking at the boy. He didn't recognise him, so he was definitely new. His hair was curly and pulled into a ponytail, he had a lot of freckles and honey skin. His bouncy hair was a light brown, and complimented his eyes.

"Did ya hear me?" The boy said again, his voice came out in a Southern drawl. Oh great, another pesky Southern brat. He slid into the seat by Alexander. Alex closed his sketchbook with a snap, coughing to clear his throat.

"Just some... things." Alexander glanced at the boy again. "Why are you sitting with me?"

"I dunno, I was bored. You were alone, it's the universe saying, 'talk to that kid.' And you don't argue with the universe." The boy warned jokingly, chuckling to himself.

Alexander shrugged. "The universe, huh? You one of those people?" Zodiac signs and believing that the universe decides everything. The typical signs of a weirdo.

"What? No...! I promise." The boy held up his hands in mock defence.

Alexander chortled. "If you say so, kiddo." Hamilton was sure the guy was older than him, but it didn't make any difference.

The boy laughed and held out his hand. "I'm John Laurens. What's your name, man?"

Alex grasped John's hand, shaking it. "Alexander Hamilton. My name is Alexander Hamilton."

John smiled, this kid was pretty cute. He had greasy black hair, tied back into a loose ponytail, and peachy coloured skin. He had light blue eyes that sparkled in the sunlight.

"Do you go to Princeton High?" John asked, he was new to New York, just in from South Carolina.

Alexander nodded, pushing the blue fountain pen behind his ear. "I do, why? Do you, I haven't seen you there before."

"Yeah, I do. I just got here from South Carolina. Where you from?" John looked at Alexander's leather sketchbook, it was quite nice.

Alexander smiled. "I'm from Nevis in the Caribbean. I moved here not that long ago." He grinned, whistling.

John nodded. "We might have some classes together." He smiled.

"I hope so." Alexander mumbled, blushing.

"Huh?"

"I said I think so!" His smile shook.

John spotted his arm, the turtle, woman and all. "Nice soul mate marks. I see they haven't fallen in love with you yet?"

"I don't think I've even met them." Alexander sighed, running his fingers along the spine of his sketchbook.

Laurens smiled. He had a chance.

•~•~¤~•~•

John ran into his new homeroom, scared to be late. It didn't matter if he had arrived 15 minutes early! First impressions matter, people.

He walked in, bearing a bright smile. After all, you're never fully dressed with out a smile!

John looked around the classroom, it was a Science room, so was filled with yellowed stools. "Alexander?"

The black haired boy looked up, he looked a little fed up and tired. "John?" His lips flowed up into a crooked smile. "You're in my homeroom!" He patted the seat beside him.

John happily waltzed in, slithering into the uncomfortable stool. He looked at Alexander's open book, eyes scanning over the pictures. "Are those the soulmarks on your arm?" John pointed at the drawings in fountain pen.

Alexander nodded quickly, pushing John his notebook. "What soulmarks do you have, Johnny?"

John winced at the nickname but rolled up his sleeve none the less. "A fountain pen, a computer, a dog and this little kid." John gestured to each mark as he said them, sighing.

Alex thought the kid looked a little like his brother, James, but didn't question it. "Cool!" He picked up his fountain pen, pulling his notebook back.

"Yeah..."

John had an inkling. A small, tiny thought buried deep in the realms of his mind. This tincy voice was telling him Alexander was his soulmate. Was this the the universe? He didn't believe in all that crap, but, it felt so real.

"So, still no luck with the soulmate thing?" Laurens questioned, smiling goofily, please say no... please say no...

He frowned. "Not yet, John. Not yet." Alexander's mind whirred and he thought of the right words. "Wanna hang out after school?" It's Senior year, you only live once.

"Yes, I'd like that." John smiled, his body filling with warm admiration. "Here," John opened his phone and handed it over. "Put your number in and I'll message you."

Alex nodded and typed his number in, 07788 88736. John almost immediately saving the number under; Lexi. He fired a message off to Alexander so the male would have his number too before standing up and going to his first class.

•~•~¤~•~

Alexander usually loved school. But on this day he felt himself grow more and more restless through each class. It was at lunch when he met up with his friends, who teased him about his undeniable crush. He ignored their claims and went on with his day, almost dying in last period. God damn Mathematics. It was usually the most boring class, but it felt like the teacher was droning on for all of eternity. Finally, the bell rang and he was free to leave the concrete prison. His phone buzzed in his hoodie pocket, and he pulled it out.

John: Yoah

Lexi: Hey.

John: Where u wanna meet?

Lexi: The same park as yesterday?

John: Sounds cool, see you there!

Alex shoved his phone back into his pocket, scattering from the school before the tsunami wave of students came crashing down on him.

The local park wasn't far from the school, in fact, only a couple minutes walk. And since Alexander didn't own a car, that was a big help.

As he trudged through the streets, heading for the grassy paradise, he thought of John's soulmarks. Pens and computers... a little boy that looked like his brother? It couldn't... no... no way! Not only that, but he had a dog. No. Plenty of people love dogs and computers and have brothers!

He stepped into the large park, flower beds filled with tulips either side of him. Alex gazed around, down to his left, quite far away was an outdoor basketball area and some middle school kids were playing. To his right, an old lady walking her black curly poodle. And in front of him, just a few metres away was John in all his freckled glory. He sat at the picnic bench they'd met at.

"Hi, Lexi!" John waved Alexander over, smiling widely.

Alexander bounced over, his sour school mood immediately improved. "Hey, Johnny! How are ya?"

John shrugged. "Better now you're here."

Alex blushed at the flirtacious remark, stepping into the bench beside him. "How was your first day?"

"It was alright, made some new friends, the usual." John fiddled with his hair.

Alex nodded and talked about his day. The conversation we polite, jokes dropped in here and there, sort of flirtatious, but neither minded. It was growing late and John confessed to Alexander that he had to go. Alex watched him walk off and sighed, tightening his ponytail before setting off home himself.

•~•~¤~•~•

Over the next three months Alexander grew closer to John. He learned of his odd animal obsession, and how he was an incredible artist. He'd also found John to be quite open, with his background, his life, sexuality, everything! Alex aspired to be like that, so out there and ready for anything. John started going to a few of the during school clubs with some of his friends, and Alex tagged along too, they were interesting! It was like Laurens had opened up a door, and slapped him awake showing him how wonderful everything could be if you let it.

Not only was John smart, and funny, and witty and kind. He was hot too. And Alex could admit that! He was a young, bisexual guy, and it's completely fine to think your gay friend is fine as hell. ... Right?

John lounged carelessly across his bed, studying the colourful tattoos along his wrist. The young boy was the most interesting to him, if he could find out who that was, he'd know his soulmate. Not as easy as it sounds. Turns out, asking people what their brothers look like is "a little creepy." According to his new friends Hercules and Lafayette. John disagreed, but he was really just protecting his pride.

He messed around on his phone for a bit before getting bored and pulling out a piece of paper and drawing. He doodled in the corners before starting an actual project of drawing a certain someone from memory.

He was working on trying to make the eyes the same when his phone buzzed violently, shocking him and consequently ruining the left eye. A little annoyed, he picked up the phone, turning it on speaker and continuing to draw.

"Hey, Freckles!" Alexander's loud voice rung through his mobile.

John smirked. "Hi, Lexi."

"How are ya?" Alexander questioned gently.

"I'm fine, you?" John realised what a boring answer that was.

"Eh." John could practically see Alexander rolling his eyes. "You'll never guess what I found on Jefferson's Facebook though."

"A friend?" John snickered. Over the few months he'd been at the school, Thomas had most certainly been an asshole.

Alex laughed at the quick wittyness of his reply. "Yes, and! He apparently found his soulmate. Girl named Martha, apparently."

John 'ooohed' and chuckled. "Send him congratulations from me. But I still think he's a twat."

"Done and done." Alex clapped his hands. "Honestly, I'm never gonna find my soulmate."

"Just give it time, Alex. It'll come!" John laughed nervously.

"I guess. Anyway, gotta blast!"

"Bye-" And the call ended.

John spent the rest of the evening drawing and daydreaming about his new friend, who he wished could be more. Goddamn it.

•~•~¤~•~•

It was two days later, when Alexander felt a stinging sensation in his arm whilst sleeping. He immediately awoke with a hiss, starting to grip his wrist. He watched a small portrait appear, from the outside in. The colours formed and he gasped, a little picture of himself, smiling and possibly laughing. Alexander's mouth fell open in shock. This meant his soulmate loved him! Loved him!

The first thing he did was grab his phone, he didn't care if it was 2 am, John deserved to know!

Lexi: FRECKLES

John: Yeeee?

John: Also, it's 2 am, wtf

Lexi: I got another soulmark! It's me! My soul mate fell in love!

John: ... Awesome!

Lexi: I know right! Right, goodnight!

John: G'night!

Alex drifted off into a giddy sleep, his brain filled with happiness. This was literally the point of life! Find your soulmate!

John sighed and shut off his phone. The bright light had scolded his eyes and now he needed to sneeze, crap!

Laurens dozed off, fluttering his eyes closed. He dreamt off... goats? Why goats? What?

Alexander couldn't sleep, it was dreadful. He tossed and turned and though of the new mark and of John... Of John...

Of his shining eyes, freckles that coated his cheeks, his curly brown hair tied back, the passion that rung in his voice no matter what. He was cute, lovely and kind.

•~•~¤~•~•

John was always a heavy sleeper, so the sting shooting up his arm didn't stir him awake. He simply grumbled and turned back over, pulling the covers over his head.

He awoke to the screeching alarm, blaring into his ears, the sun streaking through the gap in his blinds and his cat, Mopsy, sitting on his chest. He slammed a hand down on his alarm, commanding it to shut up. John clambered out of bed and yawned, stretching his arms up.

Laurens caught glance of a new blast of colour on his wrist, and his eyes widened. He checked, and sure enough, a portrait of himself was there, smiling. His soulmate had fallen in love!

He thought back to every conversation he'd had with Alexander.

"Yeah, my computer and my pens are my most important possessions."

"I have this little dog, he's called Rider."

"The most annoying person I know? Either Jefferson, Madison or my brother, James."

Yup.

HOLY CRAP

John checked his phone. Saturday, why did he have an alarm set on the weekend? Oh, yeah. So he'd get out of bed before noon.

It didn't matter, he threw some clothes on and raced downstairs, past his mother who was in the sitting room. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"No time!" John pulled the door open and sprinted out, slamming the door unceremoniously as he went. He ran down the street, made two lefts and looked down the neat row of houses. What was Alexander's address again? Didn't matter, it was the only one on the street with a red door.

John was only just now realising how idiotic he looked. His hair was a mess, he smelled from not showering and his clothes didn't match. To be honest, he looked a little hopeless.

Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he began to walk down towards the red door. He needed to get his breath back and his words together. John rattled his knuckles off the wood, gulping back the lump in his throat.

"Alex! Can you get that!"

"Yeah, sure." He murmured and opened the door. "Oh, hey, John..."

"Alex, you know how your new soulmark showed up?" John took deep breaths, regaining his composure.

Alexander nodded. "Did you get one too!?"

John clapped his hands. "Yes! And... Alex. I honestly think it's you."

"W-what!?"

"Think about it, how many people love fountain pens, and computers and dogs and have a brother, all at the same time!?" John gesticulated wildly. "Plus! Yours! I'm gay, I love my mother and turtles, and I have a cat!"

Alexander ran a hand through his messy hair.

"And, to top it off," John came to the end of his rant... almost. "Alex, I love you."

For the first time in his life, Alexander Hamilton struggled to find his words. He stumbled over the letter 'I' before finally choking out. "I think I love you too, now come inside, you'll catch your death."

John took a moment before stepping in and leaning down. He stopped inches away, allowing Alexander to pull away if he wanted. Which he did not.

Hamilton gently pressed his lips against Laurens', kissing him softly at first. John placed a hand on Alexander's waist as the latter looped his arms around John's neck.

John didn't want the moment to end, however, unfortunately breathing was still a thing and he needed air. Alex rested his head on John's chest.

"You're warm."

"Thanks." John gushed.

Alex looked up. "Also, I think I stained your top with ink."

John glanced down at his shirt. "Huh, so you did."

"Sorry, Freckles."

"Don't be, Lexi."

* * *

**Words: 2,777**

**Requests are open!**


	13. Masked Love (Thomliza)

**I put this up on Hamilton Amino (I'm called jefferoni now) for #HatedShipsNeedLove. I'm working on a commission and requests atm, so I'm sorry for slow updates!**

* * *

**Ship: Thomliza **

**AU: Historical but musical appearances.**

**TW: Mentions of death, but it's not described.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

18th century masquerade balls. Full of loud bands, beautiful dresses accompanied by gorgeous masks and high class people. The richest of the rich attend these frivolous parties. Families like the Madison family, who owned a lot of land in Virginia. Or, the Schuyler family, who were just incredibly rich. Perhaps even people like the Jefferson's, who'd worked their way up the ladder, starting off as filthy farmers in Virginia, and were now top class people in New York.

Some of these parties completely defy the purpose of masquerade. They don't have masks. Now, what's the point in that?

Masquerade balls need masks, or they're just... balls.

So, allow me to set the scene.

It's 1775. It's a cold, crisp Winters evening in New York City. The breeze is gentle and the streets are quiet. Then, across the street, in a large ballroom, owned by the Schuyler's, there are low lights. The muffled sound of a band is playing, echoing gently down the streets. If you were to journey inside you would find a hundred or so people are gathered. Every one of them in extravagant dresses and suits. You would hear the band atop their stage playing music as the rich twirled together in harmony, like birds in the sky.

What you would also find, is two men standing off to the side, not quite ready to join in yet. They were both in suits, not quite as outlandish as some others, but noticeable none the less.

"James, you're my best friend, but why on Earth did you drag me here?" Thomas sighed, his wild hair springing, face covered by a sparkling mask.

Madison turned to his friend. "Because, Thomas. You need to interact with people of your... status."

Thomas groaned. "But I don't want to talk with rich pricks!" James rolled his eyes and looked off.

"Why not converse with a woman? You should be marrying soon." James suggested, thinking of his own wife back home.

Thomas scoffed at the perpetuous idea. "Yes, a wonderful idea, Madison. Find a bride at a ball where I cannot see people's faces. How magnificent!" He chortled.

James rolled his eyes. "Perhaps that's a good thing, Thomas. They shall not judge you on appearance alone."

"Are you saying I am ugly?" Thomas let his mouth fall open in offense. "I am beautiful, let us not forget."

James sighed out his nose in exasperation. "That's not what I meant and you know that, Jefferson."

"Do I, Jemmy? Do I?" He nudged his friend jokingly, watching his face contort into a scowl.

Madison hit Jefferson on the arm. "Get your act together or you will never be married."

This time it was Thomas' turn to roll his eyes. "Sure," he looked around the room and spotted a tall, slender woman standing alone. Her long dress rounded out at the bottom. "Look, I shall go talk to her." Thomas pointed discreetly at the female in the pink.

James nodded. "Do have fun, Thomas."

Thomas took three large steps forward, standing by the woman's side. He gently tapped her shoulder and she turned to him. Thomas smiled. "Hello, Miss. You're looking very beautiful this evening." He complimented.

The woman grimaced and looked up at him. "You could get to know me first." She scoffed, fiddling with her wavy black hair.

Thomas coughed. "I'm sorry, Miss. Just stating the obvious."

She rolled her eyes beneath the mask, and flipped her hair back. "Listen, you're clearly just in it for the looks, so." She swiftly hit his cheek, leaving a red mark.

Thomas grasped his cheek. "It was a compliment-"

She walked off, feet clicking against the shining ballroom floor. Thomas felt his cheek, it was burning from the slap. It really hurt!

James laughed and leant against the wall. Seeing his best friend being slapped was a rather hilarious sight.

Thomas retreated back to James, he lifted his eye mask up a little, holding his cheek. "I cannot believe she slapped you!" James laughed out loud, clutching his sides.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Thomas slipped the mask down again, it shimmered in the chandelier candle light. He looked down the hall, and just like every cliche movie, the crowd parted and time seemed to slow as his eyes fell upon a small, brown haired woman in a beautiful blue ballgown. His mouth fell open a little, as she graced his eyes.

James stopped his laughing and followed Thomas' gaze. "What are you looking at, Jefferson?"

Thomas hushed him and walked forward elegantly. He slid past some people, pushing them slightly as he passed. Thomas gently slicked back his hair, pushing it behind his ears as not to get in the way. He brushed down his magenta suit, adjusting the tail coat.

The woman turned to him, as if she could sense his looming presence. "Hello?" Her voice was soft and sweet in her confusion. Her mask was a sky blue, with small pearls and sequins around the eyes. It had darker blue feathers sticking off the sides, obviously taken from a Finch.

"Uhh, hi!" Thomas stammered, blushing. This was odd, he didn't usually act this way!

The girl laughed. "A purple suit? Really?"

Thomas fixed his askew mask. "Indeed, I... I like the colour."

She nodded. "You suit it. It's a very pretty shade." Thomas flushed red. "Who might you be, tall stranger?"

"Thomas Jefferson, pleasure to meet you." He regained his composure and took her hand in his own, leaning down and kissing her knuckles gently.

She giggled cutely, patting his hand. "I'm Elizabeth Schyluer, you're quite the charmer."

"Well, I try." He thought over her name. "Schuyler?"

Elizabeth nodded. "The middle sister." She looked up. "I simply adore your hair, Mr Jefferson."

Thomas blushed again, he couldn't stop and hoped his mask was hiding it. "Just Thomas is fine, Madame Schuyler."

She smiled. "Well, Thomas. You can call me Eliza."

"Eliza, that's a beautiful name." Thomas held out his hand in chiveraly. "Care to dance?"

Elizabeth took his hand and walked into the centre of the ballroom, gently swaying with him. The band was louder than ever, and they stepped in time, gracefully gliding around the room in a circle with everyone else.

James watched from the side in pride, glad his friend had found someone. Finally. He thought off his wife, Dolly, and wished she could be there. Instead he sipped from a wine glass, gasping when someone grabbed his arm ad dragged him off to dance.

Thomas kissed Eliza's hand again, watching her face heat up. "You're a magnificent dancer."

She giggled sweetly, and yelped as Thomas spun her around. Eliza looped her arms around his neck to make dancing easier. "Why thank you, Thomas. You are quite a fancy dancer too."

Thomas smiled, gliding along by her side. This was happiness!

•~•~¤~•~•

His biggest regret was not asking her to stay. He just let her go after the party was over.

Thomas vaguely knew what the Schuyler sisters looked like, but now, one had stollen his heart and ran off. And he needed it back. He needed her back.

Everyone knew the sisters address. So he wrote Elizabeth a letter.

My dearest, Elizabeth Schuyler  
I believe we met at the masquerade ball, and since I have not been able to push you from my mind. Miss Eliza, you have stollen my heart, now kindly return it.

Setting that aside, I would wish to visit you. Or perhaps the other way around? It shall not matter, as I would love to see you again. Except this time without the masks.

I eagerly await your reply,  
Yours,  
Thomas Jefferson.

Eliza held the parchment to her chest and fell to her bed with a sigh.

"What's gotten into you, Betsy?" Angelica asked from the doorway.

She held up the letter, showing it to her sister. Angelica grimaced. "Eww. He flirted with me before you and I thought he was horrible."

Eliza waved her off. "You think every man's horrible, Angie. Thomas is different."

"Sure he is." Angelica walked away with a shuddery breath from her mouth.

The middle Schuyler Sister set about replying immediately and grabbed a grey quill, dipping it in ink.

Dear, Thomas Jefferson  
I would love to meet you again. I too have thought of you a lot. I am sorry for taking your heart, if I see you again I'll be sure to give it back.

I assume the magenta suit was an add on, as it was a rather out there colour. Very beautiful however. I tend to wear blue usually, I'm sure that's alright.

If you could ever get a carriage down here, I'd be honoured.

Yours sincerely,  
E. Schuyler

•~•~¤~•~•

Thomas sealed up his envelope, clapping his hands. A young girl, maybe about 14, came scattering into the room. "Sally, be a lamb and take this down for the mailman."

Sally nodded silently and took the letter from Thomas, running from the room. Jefferson sighed, sliding back into his chair.

"Sally!" He called, and the young girl appeared in his office again.

"Yes, sir?" She asked, bowing slightly.

Thomas coughed into his fist. "You did not read the front of the letter, did you?"

She shook her head no. "No, sir."

Thomas nodded. "That would be all, Sally. Take a little break." He waved her off and she left, dragging her feel as she left.

He sighed again, and stood up with a stretch of his long legs. Thomas was eagerly awaiting Elizabeth's reply, despite his letter only just being sent.

Thankfully, he didn't have to wait very long, as just a measly week later, he received a letter. That week wait was hell, everyday he hoped to read what Eliza was saying.

•~•~¤~•~•

Dearest, Thomas.

You are such a charmer! Not just with me I've heard. You talked to my sister Angelica at the Winters Ball before she slapped you. The one in the pink dress? No matter.

Thomas, when do you think you'll be visiting me? I miss you dearly. My sister does not like you I'm afraid. But, from what I've told my father, and what he knows about your family, he appears to like you.

I await your next reply, or perhaps visit  
Yours,  
Elizabeth Schyluer x

•~•~¤~•~•

Thomas had sent his reply immediately, and told her the date of his arrival. With that in mind, as soon as he was sure his letter had arrived. He set off. Rather sadly, he was in Virginia at the time, which meant he had to ride for around a day. He had Sally and such pack him some clothes and he called upon a carriage to take him.

•~•~¤~•~•

Eliza read over the letter. He was arriving soon! Oh, how she longed for this moment!

"Angelica!"

"Yes, Betsy?" She walked into her sisters room after hearing her name.

Eliza clapped her hands. "Thomas is arriving tomorrow!"

Angelica cocked one eyebrow and chuckled slightly. "You're kidding. Have you told father?"

"Of course I've told father, he's happy enough." Eliza stuck out her tongue. Yes, she lied through her teeth. But if father approved, then it was more likely Angelica would. "You're just jealous that I've got someone visiting me."

Angelica pursed her lips and shook her head. "Not jealous, Betsy. I'm a little scared for you."

"And why would that be?" Eliza narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

Angelica, in all her sassy glory, shook her head side to side again. "Eliza, this guy... I dunno." She shrugged. "Guess I don't have a reason."

Eliza rolled her eyes. "I'm going to see father."

Angelica moved aside as Eliza swiftly pushed past her. Once sure she was gone she moved forward and picked up the letter.

My dearest, Elizabeth.  
Yes, I do believe I met your sister briefly. She was lovely, no?

I await to meet you too. And to finally close the gap, I announce that I shall hopefully be seeing you on 12th December.

And then I expect my heart to be returned and gift wrapped. In response I'll hand over my love in a little velvet box.

I cannot wait to meet you again, my darling.

All of my love and forever yours,  
Thomas Jefferson

The letter fell through her fingers and drifted through the air, as if it was dancing, and eventually hit the scarlet carpet.

Why was she jealous? She did not like this man. Was she jealous of her sisters happiness? No... no... ye-es...

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was racing down the stairs shouting. "Father! Father! The man I've been writing to is coming to visit!"

Her older father turned around from reading his book by the fireplace. He slid his glasses down and sighed through his nose. "That Jefferson man?"

Elizabeth nodded happily.

Philip got to his feet and hugged his second daughter. "Finally! Eliza, this is perfect!"

Eliza squealed. "I cannot believe this father! I'm so excited!"

"I am for you too, dear. Now, go get some rest. He will be here before you know it." Eliza skipped back up the stairs, swishing her skirt as she leapt.

"Goodnight, Angelica!" Elizabeth didn't question why she was leaving her sister was leaving her room. Instead she changed into a night gown and laid in bed, blowing out the candles.

•~•~¤~•~•

The next morning Eliza was up bright and early, watching her heavy curtains sway lazily in the breeze. She groaned and rolled over before sitting up with a start. Today was the day!

She quickly got out of bed and had a cold bath that her maid had ran for her. Afterwards, Eliza changed into her nicest dress clothes, the type she wore to church and readily awaited her special someone.

There was an affirmative knock at the door as she straightened the bottom of her dress out. Her maid was at the door and opened it.

"Welcome, Mr Jefferson." Eliza heard her say. She pleared down the stairs and sure enough, there was Thomas. Dressed up in a flattering white suit, his hair seemingly as tamed as he could manage and a small smile resting on his lips.

He nodded and Elizabeth watched her father greet him, shaking his hand firmly. "Hello, Thomas. You've got a good strong handshake, I'll have Lilly here find Elizabeth."

She saw Thomas say something, but couldn't tell what. All she knew what that her father agreed and now Lilly was standing by her side. "Miss Schuyler, Mr Jefferson is downstairs waiting for you."

Eliza nodded and gracefully made her way downstairs, where Angelica would've thudded down, and Peggy possibly falling, she walked with grace and eloquence. Her petit stature glided down to meet Thomas who had stepped inside.

She curtsyed and looked up at him. "Hello, Thomas."

Thomas took her hand gently and kissed the knuckles. "Pleasure to see you again, dear Eliza."

The middle Schuyler sister blushed and giggled lightly. "The pleasures all mine."

Thomas turned to meet her father's gaze. "May I take your daughter out?"

He nodded curtly. "You may, do have fun my daughter."

Eliza smiled. "I will father." She turned to Thomas. "Shall we go?"

Thomas gave her a nod and stepped outside, Eliza following. The door closed and Thomas held out his hand for Elizabeth to take. She did so, her hands were soft, as were his. It was a gorgeous morning, around 11:30 am and the sun was shining. As they went down the path, Eliza looked at the blossoming flowers. It was a miracle to be so beautiful, even though it was the middle of December.

"Where are we going, Thomas?" They passed through the gate and started down the streets, every so often a horse and carriage would pass them.

"Well, my fair Eliza, I thought we could go for a walk. Perhaps down to the park?" He suggested, smiling down to her.

Eliza nodded excitedly and laced their fingers tighter. "Sounds wonderful!"

Thomas chuckled and shifted closer and closed the space between them to a few inches. Eliza blushed as pink as her sisters dress and giggled.

"I must say, Miss Eliza, you are much more beautiful without the mask." He purred flirtatiously, watching Eliza flush an even deeper shade of scarlet.

"As are you, Thomas. I'm quite glad the purple suits out the window however."

Thomas laughed. "Not out the window, tucked in the closet." Eliza hit his arm gently and giggled, setting her head on his shoulder. "Where are you from, dear Eliza?"

"I was born in Albany." She smiled, and glanced up at Thomas from his shoulder. "What about you?"

"Shadwell in Virginia." He grinned, hair falling by his face.

Elizabeth hummed. "Virginia?"

Thomas nodded. "I travelled back up today, from Monticello in fact."

"What about your parents?" Eliza smiled as they rounded the corner, a field of grass and children coming into view.

Thomas cleared his throat. "My father passed away a while back, when I was fourteen actually. But my mother lives in Shadwell still."

"Oh. I'm sorry." She coughed awkwardly.

"Nonsense, it's fine." He took steps forward into the park. "Ladies first."

Eliza walked in first and waited for Thomas. He started to pace towards a large lake, were kids and their richer parents were throwing bread and seeds in for ducks. Eliza followed speedily, and Thomas reached out for her hand. He looked across the lake, just to his left there was a small stand with a man behind it. He, still holding Eliza by the hand, went over to it and pulled two shiny silver coins from his pocket.

"What's this?"

"Have you ever had experienced the childlike joy of feeding ducks, dear Eliza?" Thomas asked as the man handed him two baggies of seeds.

Eliza shook her head. "Father was more hellbent on teaching me French, rather than having fun."

"That's the wonder of starting off on a farm." Thomas smiled and lead her to the lake, handing her a bag. "You simply, take a handful, and toss it in for the ducks."

The loud quacking sounded almost like a reply, and it make Eliza giggle. "Sounds simple enough." She scooped out some seeds out the bag and threw them gently towards the ducks. She jumped back at his quickly they swarmed to eat, the quacking screeching into her ears. Eliza shuffled close to Thomas, staring sharpened daggers towards the dinosaur descendents. "Why are they so loud!?"

Thomas chuckled and wrapped his arm around Eliza. "They're ducks."

"I know. But why must they scream?"

"They're quacking, dear Eliza. Look-" to demonstrate, he tossed a handful in, and pointed to watch them lunge for a billful.

"Huh..." She hummed and leaned on his shoulder. "What made you come down to see me, Thomas?"

"I just had to see you." He threw another handful into the lake before taking a hand to his pocket. He could wait for a little longer.

Eliza smiled. She looked up at him.

Thomas paused. "Elizabeth, may I kiss you?"

She nodded without hesitation, tilting her head up to help. He leaned a little and gently kissed her lips, they vaguely tasted of butterscotch.

"Dear, Thomas. I will miss you when you leave." Eliza sighed, looking at the brown ducks.

"I shall miss you too, but I promise to see you again." Thomas reassured, tossing more seeds to make the hungry ducks happy.

Elizabeth intertwined their fingers and sighed in happiness. "Have I returned your heart yet?"

Thomas kissed her cheek. "You have not, but I've come to the conclusion that you may keep it." Eliza giggled.

The ducks were quacking, it was warm in December and Eliza with Thomas were happy.

All was well.

* * *

**Words: 3,385**

**Requests are open!**


	14. Made Of Clay (Hamliza)

**A commission I did for someone on Hamimo!**

**Ship: Hamliza with background Mullette **

**AU: Art college **

**TW: None!**

* * *

Red and orange and yellow and green.

Blue and purple and pink.

I can sing a rainbow!

Eliza scrubbed the multi coloured paint off her hands, gazing over at the pots of brushes and discarded lumps of dried up clay. She ripped a blue paper towel off the dispenser, drying her wet hands. Class was almost over, and the collective college students were placing incomplete clay models on the windowsill to dry. Someone tapped her shoulder and she looked to her left, only to find no one there.

"Other side, mon ami!" The familiarity of the accent made Eliza smile as she turned to face her friend.

She flicked some water at him before dropping the paper towel into the bin. "Hey, Laf. What'd you make then?"

Lafayette leaned on the counter, watching the students sigh and sit down. "You know, the usual." He chuckled.

"Which is?" Eliza questioned, swinging her legs as she jumped up onto the counter.

Lafayette grinned. "Okay, so I don't 'ave a usual." He confessed with a shorted laugh. "I made a little dog."

Eliza let out a small "ooooh!" And nudged Lafayette's side. "Is that for a particular person?"

"Non." He said quickly, knowing full well Eliza was talking about a special man in a design course.

Eliza laughed and looked over at the clock. "Sure?"

"Okay, you caught me. It's for 'Erc!" He swatted at Eliza playfully, frowning down at the floor and taking great interest in his dirty white trainers.

Eliza poked his ribcage gently again. "You two are adorable together."

Lafayette swiftly changed the subject. "What about you? What'd you make?"

She took Lafayette by the wrist and pulled him to her desk. Eliza scooped up a small clay model dinosaur. "'E's so cute!"

"Thanks!" Eliza placed the model on the windowsill as the bell went. She grabbed her backpack and swung it over her shoulder, feeling the sketch pad she always had poking into her shoulder blades. She ran from the classroom, only turning over her shoulder to see Lafayette head off towards the fashion design halls.

Eliza reached campus and looked around the clean green grass, eyes falling upon the odd statue in the middle. She started to walk, pulling out her phone after a while and shooting messages back and forth with her sisters back home.

Whilst walking, she received a text from Lafayette and quickly opened it up.

FrenchFry: [Image attached]

FrenchFry: I have made a new friend!

Eliza clicked the image and smiled sweetly. It was Lafayette and Hercules hanging with a small, black haired guy. He was kinda cute, if it wasn't for the dark bags under his eyes. It looked as though the bags had bags.

She went to click off the image and reply when someone ran into her, sending papers flying and pencils shooting into the air. The person was on the floor, along with Eliza's phone which now had a lengthy crack along the screen. The person groaned and rubbed their head, looking up at Eliza.

"I'm so sorry!" Eliza said quickly, holding her hand out to help him up.

He shrugged her away. "It's fine." He picked up her phone. "Please tell me that crack was there before?"

Eliza gently shook her head and went to take it off of him, when he laughed. "Why've you got a picture of me?"

She lit up like a Christmas tree and snatched her phone back. "My friend sent me it." Eliza shuddered as he laughed.

"Little creepy, but alright." He stuck out his hand and looked at Eliza expectantly. "I'm Alexander Hamilton."

"Elizabeth Schyluer." She hesitantly shook his hand, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What major are you taking?"

"Performing arts and Graphic Design. Double major, you?" Alexander let go of her hand, tightening his black pony tail.

"Fine arts." She said with a nod, kneeling down to pick up some of Alexander's papers. She handed them over. "There are yours?"

"Yeah, you like em?"

Elizabeth nodded. "They're pretty." She studied the designs, whistling.

Alex smiled. "Thanks." He looked around. "Wanna grab coffee? If you're free."

Eliza nodded. "I'd like that, yes." Alexander smiled and shoved the drawings into his book bag, beginning to walk.

Elizabeth scampered along beside him with a beaming smile. Alexander clasped his hands in front of him, swaying as he walked. Eliza listened to him talk, ranting on and on about something or other. He started on art, slowly drifting into ranting about a man named Thomas Jefferson. Whom he apparantly hated because he was a, "tall, arrogant ukulele who needs to shut his loud mouth before someone shuts it for him."

She giggled. "You're quiet aren't you?" Eliza joked with a snicker, covering her mouth with a finger.

Alex stopped talking and turned his head to her as they left campus. "Sorry, did you say something?"

Eliza laughed again. "No, keep going."

Alexander blushed a light pink and hung his head. "No, tell me about yourself. Who is Elizabeth Schyluer?" He gesticulated wildly with a chuckle.

Eliza cleared her throat. "Well, I go by Eliza, I'm twenty-two, I'm the middle child of three sisters, uhh-" She shrugged. "I don't really have an female friends and I'm Pansexual. You?"

Alex nodded. "Umm-" He tapped his feet as they walked towards a local coffee shop. "People call me Alex, or Lexi. I'm twenty and I was born in Nevis, the Caribbean... I'm Bisexual and an orphan." He shrugged.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Eliza put a hand on Alex's shoulder gently just as they turned left down to the high street.

Alex smiled, shrugging her off lightly. "It's fine. Happened a long time ago, I've learned to let go."

"The Caribbean? That must provide some good stories!" Eliza smiled, tucking some loose hair that had fallen out the hairstyle behind her ear.

Alex nodded. "It does!" He grinned and pushed open the door to the shop, 'Smile More!' with a skip in his step.

Eliza giggled again and followed, smirking as Alexander immediately struck up a conversation with the barista. She came up behind him and read the man's name tag, listening into the conversation.

"Oh my god, Burr, you limp sock. Get me a blueberry muffin!" Alexander gently hit his hands off the counter.

Aaron backed up. "Alexander, there are no blueberry muffins."

"I swear to god, Aaron, I want a muffin. Stop being a damp jumper." Alex huffed and crossed his arms.

Eliza tapped his shoulder. "Alex, you alright?"

Alexander turned around. "I want a blueberry muffin." He pouted.

"Well, it appears to me they don't have any. Why not get a lemon one?" Elizabeth suggested with a smile, shooting Aaron sympathetic eyes.

Alex considered this, the gears in his head turning. "Okay. Yeah, that's okay." Aaron sighed in happiness and grabbed a muffin.

"And for you, ma'am. My Lord and saviour." He smiled.

Eliza giggled quietly and looked down at the baked goods. "I'll have a cookie." Aaron nodded and placed it on a plate.

"Coffee?" He was already making one as Alexander spoke.

"Large double shot latte with extra foam." He said his specific order. Before he was even done Aaron had placed a large mug on a tray.

Eliza laughed. "Come here often?" Alex nodded silently, digging through his pockets. "I'll have a medium caramel frappacino." Aaron nodded and set about it, finishing quickly.

"10.75$." He said matter of factly and yawned.

Alex hissed and continued rooting around his pockets. Eliza noticed this and took out her purse, handing over a ten dollar and one dollar note. The founding fathers, Lin-Manuel Miranda and Christopher Jackson smiling up at her.

Aaron quickly handed over the change and pushed the tray towards them. Alexander took it and lead Eliza to a table by the window with cosy brown armchairs.

"Thanks for paying, by the way." Alexander confessed and took his muffin and drink, chugging half of it.

Eliza laughed. "No problem." She took a sip of her cold drink, then a bite of cookie. "Who are you friends with, Lexi?"

Alex licked the foam from his lips before speaking. "A guy called John Laurens, and I met two other people today." He smiled. "You?"

"Like I said, not many female friends but I have one. A really lovely girl called Maria and some guys. Lafayette and Hercules."

Alexander clapped his hands excitedly. "I know him! The French guy with a really long name and the man with the hot pants!"

Eliza nodded and chortled at the descriptions of them. "That's them." She drank some more. "What brought you to America then, Alex?"

"Eh, escaping my past. Fresh start, that sort of crap." He smiled and finished his drink speedily.

Eliza nodded. "My father wanted me to go to medical school, but I failed Science so that didn't happen." She sniggered.

"My mother said I could study whatever I wanted. She was nice like that." Alex stuffed some cake in his mouth.

"Lucky." Eliza said, picking at her cookie.

Alex finished his food and patiently awaited for Eliza to as well. As she did, he stood up. "I've got class soon, sorry, Eliza." Alex apologised.

"It's fine, we should do this again!" Eliza swung her backpack over her shoulder again.

Alex nodded. "I'd like that." They left the shop and Eliza stopped him.

"Here," she held out her hand. "Give me your phone, I'll put my number in."

Alex fished his phone from his back pocket and placed it in Eliza's palm, smiling. She hit her number in and handed it back to Alex. "I had a good time, Lexi. But my classes are over, and my apartments that way." She pointed away from college.

"Oh, okay. I'll text you?"

Eliza kissed Alexander's cheek gently. "Please do." And she started to walk away, leaving Alexander a smitten, blushing red.

* * *

**Words: 1,687 **

**I really hope you liked it!**

**I'm working on requests, but they're still open!**


	15. Cherry Blossom (Mullette)

**Ship: Mullette**

**AU: Modern**

**TW: Mentions of death **

**Requested?: Yup!**

* * *

Hercules' P.O.V

I was walking through the park with my husband of five years, and son Georges. Just a little pipsqueak at three. He was in the middle, grasping my hand, his right hand holding Lafayette's. We were smiling as Lafayette went on about plants and flowers.

"You know, when I die, I want to become a cherry blossom tree. The ones with the pink flowers in Spring." He said softly, as Georges beamed up at his father.

I chuckled. "What about me, Papa? Can I be an apple tree!"

"Of course you can, Georgie. You can be whatever you want." I insisted, and his attention turned to me.

"What about you, amour? What do you want to be?" Lafayette questioned with a soft grin, fluffing Georges hair.

I took a moment to think as we turned a corner, passing a little rose bush. "I think an Oak tree. They're tall and strong." I nodded.

Lafayette smiled and we continued through the park, and after three minutes and four seconds (I counted,) Georges was asking to he lifted.

I agreed hastily and grabbed him under the arms gently, swinging him up and over my shoulders. Lafayette laughed and clapped as Georges wooped.

"I'm king of the world!" Georges cried, his arms up in the air.

"You sure are, kiddo!" I spun and he shrieked with delight.

Lafayette giggled. "Go, Georges." He clapped, smiling widely.

People were definatly looking, but I couldn't care less. I was spending a great time with my two favourite people!

I remember that afternoon clear as day. I can't forget one of the best moments of my life.

I slowly walked up to the flower store, run by my good friend. The bell rang as I entered and Eliza looked up from the counter with a grin.

"Hey, Herc! The usual?" I nodded and watched as she gently gathered bundles of yellow flowers. She placed the two bouquets on the table and I went fishing for my wallet. "They're on me. I know it's an important day!"

"Thanks, Liza." I took the bunchs and made my way out, knowing the route off by heart now.

The park was quiet, only a few children and their parents, a dog walker here and there. This was perfect. I didn't let my feet drag as I strode through the calm meadows. I only stopped to pet the white yorkie that barked by my feet. I smiled up at the owner before continuing on my way, the two bunches of flowers neatly tucked under my arm.

It didn't take long before I'd arrived at my destination. And, Lafayette was right. The cherry blossom tree was very beautiful. Georges was correct too, his apple tree is great.

I set one bunch of flowers by each tree and sat in the small gap between them. I did this often, that's the reason they're planted next to each other. Father and son side by side. By each tree, were small placts.

Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Mortier Marqui de Lafayette-Mulligan  
1979 - 2009

And the second one,

Georges de Lafayette-Mulligan  
2006 - 2012

My smile wavered. "Hey, Laf, love." I leaned against the blossom tree gently, light pink flower dancing in the air. I grabbed one between my fingers. It had been ten years since I lost the love of my life. And seven since my son.

I fiddled with the pink pettle before letting it drift to the grass. I didn't realise I was crying until someone tapped my arm softly.

"Are you okay, mister?" A girl of around ten looked up at me, a bag of Skittles in her hand.

I nodded and wiped my cheek. "Yeah."

"Why are you upset?" She blew some cherry blossom as it fell in front of her face.

I shrugged. "It's just a sad day, that's all."

She frowned. "That's not good." She looked at the bag of sweets in her small hand. "Would you like some Skittles to cheer you up?"

I grinned graciously. "That would be nice."

She ripped some into my hand and skipped off, singing to herself. I smiled warmly and stayed rested between the trees.

"I miss you, my love." I frowned sadly and ate some sweets.

"I miss you, Georges."

* * *

**Words: 741**

**Request are open! **

**And I'm sorry-**


	16. A Different Kind Of Hero (JeffMads)

**Sorry for lack of updates! Expect a lot of commission and writing trade ones to comp lol**

**Ship: JeffMads **

**AU: Villain x Hero!**

**TW: Brief mentions of abuse**

* * *

The sirens blared as police cars barrelled down the cool evening streets, lights flashing red and blue. Mystic stood on top of the apartment complex, holding onto a salalite pole and watching the chaos he'd caused with glee. There was a thud behind him and a dark looming shadow towered over him.

"Mystic." The low voice said in an affirmative tone.

He turned around, dark purple cape flapping in the wind. "Ah, Peregrine, I was wondering when you would show up." Mystic smiled, his eyes dark beneath the mask.

Peregrine took a confident step forward. "I think it's about time you end this madness. Explain yourself."

Mystic chuckled. "I'm simply ridding the world of people stupid enough to get caught up in it." He locked eyes with Peregrine. "You know more than anyone that controlling people is easy."

Peregrine shook his head, his lions mane of hair tied back in a bun. "I don't know what you're talking about, Mystic."

He laughed. "Of course you do. You know, I've always been curious about what's under that mask." Mystic took a step forward his smirk evident.

Peregrine jumped back and covered his eyes, fully aware of Mystic's power. "Don't do this, Mystic. You can't win."

"Yet I can't lose either." Mystic chuckled letting go of the satellite pole.

Peregrine uncovered his eyes, brown pupils cast downwards. He frowned, wrinkles striking across his forehead as he did so. His vibrant magenta suit was a bright standout to the black night. His name was Peregrine for a reason, an important reason. Flight and speed. Two great powers, especially when combined. Peregrine launched himself into the air, hovering above Mystic.

"These nights always end the same! I fix everything you broke!" He called down to the villian, watching Mystic tuck himself into his cloak.

Mystic chuckled. "We'll see. This week, things will change." He whipped his dark purple cape and was gone, only leaving a scrap of black fabric from his trousers.

Peregrine landed on the flat apartment complex roof again, picking up the piece of ripped trousers and screwed up his eyes. He tucked it into his belt and took off again, swooping down to the sidewalk to meet the awaiting officers.

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

The next day, Thomas sat at his desk in his small office cubicle, typing on his computer. Thomas gently kicked the duffle bag he owned under the table a little more. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he checked it. A notification from the News app.

LOCAL HERO PEREGRINE HELPS "BRING MADNESS TO AN END" ON THE STREETS OF NEW YORK

He smiled and opened up his desk drawer. Tucked away at the back was a black piece of fabric. He took it out to study, and sighed. It was the biggest clue he'd gotten to finding Mystic, yet at the same time it showed no evidence.

"Morning, Thomas."

He shoved the ripped clothing into his drawer and slammed it shut quickly.

Thomas looked up from his blue padded swivel chair to find Mr James Madison leaning on the cubicle wall with a mug of coffee.

"Good morning, Jemmy. How are you?" James was probably the coolest one in the office, and most definitely the cutest. After himself of course. Even better, a fellow member of the LGBTQ+ community.

James laughed and took a sip of coffee before replying. "Don't call me that. I'm a little tired, had a late night. Didn't sleep much."

"Same here." Thomas laughed and stuffed his phone into his pocket.

He drank some more coffee. "Did you see the News? That Peregrine guy sure is a hero, a great one."

Thomas smiled warmly. "I suppose so."

"There's that one guy he can't catch... What's his name? Mystic? The mind control person." James finished his energizing drink with a smug looking smile.

Thomas cleared his throat. "Yeah. I hope he's getting close. Mystic really is a terror."

James nodded. "I should go, I've got work to do." He retreated to the neighbouring cubicle.

Thomas chewed on his bottom lip, fiddling with his curly strands of hair and going over everything that last night held.

In the middle of his scheming session, a high pitched scream dragged him into reality. His head whipped around to try and find the noise. No time. He grabbed the duffle bag and swung it over his shoulder, poking his head around the corner to make sure no one was looking. Angelica was to busy typing and James was nowhere to be found.

Thomas took the opportunity and raced forward towards the exit, rushing past clueless workers. He ran into the alley by his office block and threw the bag down.

And soon emerged not Thomas, but Peregrine, hair tightly packed into a bun and ready to fix whatever was wrong. He soared up into the air and in an instant was scanning the area.

Immediately he saw what was wrong. He could recognise that dark cloak anywhere. Mystic.

Mystic hadn't appeared to have seen him. Perfect.

He swooped down and grabbed Mystic by the back of the shirt, tugging him back. The antagonist let out a loud yelp, and began beating a fist onto Peregrine's hand as he was hoisted upwards.

"Let me go!" He writhed in the grip, kicking his legs.

Thomas - Peregrine was sure he'd heard that voice, but brushed it off. "Nice try, I don't think so."

Mystic continued thrashing, his usual low voice being drawn to a high pitched squeal. "Please! I don't like heights!"

Peregrine almost dropped from the sky. He landed softly atop an apartment room and practically threw Mystic down. "What do you mean!"

Mystic looked up. "You made me expose my weakness." He stood. "You'll pay for that."

He made unbreaking eye contact, his demeanour changing from small and scared to intimidating and ruthless.

Thomas wasn't quick enough to cover his face and fell victim to Mystic's power.

"Mystic-" He croaked out. "Please-"

"Do you ever learn, Peregrine? The world isn't big enough for both of us." Mystic chuckled and took a step closer to Peregrine, who was desperately fighting off the literal mind control Mystic was using.

He clutched his head and looked off to the side. Lying to his right was a large metal pole. If he swung it with all the force he could muster, it would break the eye contact and he could take Mystic down. The trouble would be grabbing the bar.

With plenty of struggle, Peregrine managed to reach across and grab the makeshift weapon. Mystic's eyes clearly widened in shock as he backed up, scared. No. Terrified.

This broke the eye contact.

Still grasping the bar, Peregrine raced forward and watched as Mystic continued to walk backwards. "Come on now, Peregrine. Let's be reasonable here." He held up his hands in defence.

"I don't really think that's an option anymore." Peregrine smirked.

Mystic stumbled backwards, he was getting awfully close to the edge of the roof. To close. One more step and-

It was to late, he slipped and fell. Mystic let out a scream and prepared for his inevitable doom. But he didn't hit the ground. In fact, someone was gripping his wrist.

"Let me help you!"

"I'd rather die!" Mystic yelled in fear.

Peregrine began pulling the small man up. "No, you wouldn't."

Mystic was back on the room, keeled over. He coughed and without sparing Peregrine a glance, was gone with a flick of his cape.

But this time he left behind the biggest clue of all.

His mask.

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

James took a deep breath. Today was the day! He was going to do it!

The previous afternoon he'd taken quite a beating, but that didn't matter! Because today he was asking the wonderful, amazing, handsome, calm and collected Thomas Jefferson on a date!

He leaned over Thomas' cubicle wall and had to balance himself so he didn't fall.

Thomas was holding Mystic's mask. Thomas was holding his mask. How did Thomas have his mask!?

He cleared his throat. Thomas dropped the material on the ground. "Hey, Jemmy!" Thomas fanned his rapidly heating up face.

"Hi, Thomas." James started to feel his nerves build up.

"How are you?" Thomas spun around in his swivel chair with a large grin, coming face to face with James.

James smiled. "I'm good. I wanted to ask you something."

Thomas grinned. "What's up? Apart from the ceiling of course." He snickered.

"I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie with me?" James asked bashfully, although his mind was whirring. How did Thomas have his mask? He didn't mean to drop it, and it was gone by the time he went back to retrieve it. The thing is, he was waiting, and the only person on the roof had been Peregrine...

"Like a date?" Thomas raised an eyebrow in happiness.

James blushed a slight crimson. "I mean, if you want."

"Then a date sounds great." Thomas beamed a white smile. "Should we say 7? I'll buy popcorn."

"Yeah, that sounds good." James pulled out his phone. "What's your number?"

Thomas read it out loud and turned around in his chair. "See you soon."

"Not if I see you first." James hissed.

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Thomas stood in his large flat in front of a full length mirror, sighing as he brushed at his hair. After tidying it up, he grabbed his wallet and car keys, confirmed James' address with him through text messages, he was all set to go.

He was so ready to see Panos die in 3D!

Thomas hopped in his black Mercedes and set off towards James' home, a large house just a few streets away. He stopped outside and clambered out, closing the car door and striding up to Madison's front door. Thomas rattled his knuckles off the wood.

The door opened slowly to reveal the small James Madison leaning on his door frame. "Hi, Thomas." He smiled.

"Hello, Jemmy." Thomas extended his hand. "Let's go."

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

The car ride was comfortable, polite small talk with jokes thrown in here and there. The movie was much the same, and now it was over.

Thomas held James' hand as they walked out towards his car. "I had a good time, James."

"Me too."

Thomas opened the passenger side door for James which made him laugh. James climbed in and waited for Jefferson to join him. Thomas started up the car and drove James home, he walked him up to the door.

"We should do this again." Thomas said sweetly.

"I'd like that. Dinner next time?"

"Name a time and place!" Thomas joked. He fidgeted awkwardly before leaning down and softly kissing James' cheek. "G'night, Jemmy."

James blushed red and touched his cheek discreetly. "Goodnight, Thomas."

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Mystic sighed and hit his head off his desk. Was this worth it?

He'd found out that Peregrine was having a public meet and greet. He was a national hero after all.

He figured this was the perfect time to bomb it, find out who Peregrine really was.

But was it worth it?

What if it went wrong? What if Peregrine won and found out who he was? What would happen with Thomas? Thomas would hate him! And he would go to jail!

His mind kept trailing back to Thomas...

Ever since Jefferson had joined the company, he'd stolen James' heart. From the fluffiness of his hair, to the sarcasm that dripped in his tone, all the way to his overwhelming hatred of Hamilton. James found him so intriguing! So interesting! It took him so long to work up enough courage to ask Thomas on a date. What is he threw that all away?

All he wanted in the first place was to avenge a friend, and destroy Reynolds' reputation. He just got a little... carried away!

Mystic groaned and stood up. He was doing this! Peregrine had never discovered him before, he surely wouldn't find him now.

He nodded to himself and grabbed a new mask he'd made, pulling it on.

Time to ride.

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Mystic watched from the shadows as Peregrine greeted a small boy, shaking his hand and talking to him. The boy was so happy... Mystic cooed. "How cute..."

Wait no!

He waited for the boy to pass and crept around the corner, hoping to make eye contact with Peregrine.

And then it happened.

The heroes eyes flickered to him for just a second and Mystic caught it, holding the contact. He watched Peregrine fall to the floor, clutching his chest in pain. Mystic laughed menacingly and stepped into the light.

Someone screamed and suddenly everyone was. It was mass panic and Mystic loved it.

"Now now. Let's not panic. I'm just as curious as you all are..." Mystic said, kneeling by Peregrine.

"Mystic... don't do this." Peregrine croaked.

He chuckled. "I already have." Mystic stood up. "Who is Peregrine?" He called out. "I'm here to reveal, just who your favourite hero is!"

He continued to stare at Peregrine. "Mystic-"

He crouched down again and smirked. "To late, Peregrine." Mystic reached forward and snatched the mask from his rival.

Mystic stumbled back. "Thomas!?"

Thomas hid his face. He knew that voice! "Mystic, who are you?" Thomas went to look up, but he was gone, and his mask was on the floor. He put it on again, hoping no one had seen his face.

"Well! Aren't you gonna go get him!" A member of the audience yelled.

Thomas nodded. "I'm sorry, y'all. But I gotta go!" And he shot into the air.

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

"Oh god, oh god..." James paced down an alleyway, running his hands through his short curls.

"Mystic."

He turned around. "Tho- Peregrine!" He sounded remorseful. "Please, don't do this. I'm not who you think-"

"You're exactly who I think." He hissed and took a step forward. "A horrible villain, terrorising the city."

"No- well yes!" James groaned. "I'm-"

He forgot how fast Peregrine was, because soon the man was right in front of him. "Take off the mask and this can be easy."

James took a step back.

"Take off the mask." Peregrine said more pressingly.

James hung his head and slowly reached up for it. He threw the purple eye mask aside and looked up to meet Thomas' eyes.

"James..." His eyes widened and he backed up. "No! This is a lie!" He cried.

"Thomas, I'm sorry-"

"This isn't real!" Thomas's back hit the wall and he sunk down.

James swiped at his eyes. "It is. I'm sorry! Thomas, I-"

"Don't try and explain yourself! You're-" Thomas wiped his teary eyes.

"A monster. I know." James stopped.

"I- I really liked you! How could you!" Thomas rose up and shakingly stumbled over to James. He grabbed his shoulder tightly as his knees gave way once again, and he fell to the floor.

"Please! Let me explain!" James reached out for Thomas' hand, only to have him snatch it away with a glare.

Thomas shook his head. "I'll give you one minute, go."

James took a deep breath in. "It all started with my friend. This guy was ruining her life. She needed someone! Anyone to help her! I promised to help her, I made a vow to save her! So I took it upon myself to do the things he did to her back. So I took control of him, and had him commit a crime. I then decided that people who do bad things, should suffer. If they hurt others, it's time they suffered too. And eventually, I got carried away. Taking out bad people gave me a... a satisfied feeling... I just couldn't stop." James inhaled and gathered his breath again.

"You saved someones life by essentially ruining your own..." Thomas stood up with a shudder and wiped his forehead. "I need to think about this. For now, lets forget this happened. I never saw you, okay?"

James nodded sadly. Thomas turned on his heel and with one swift motion pulled his bun out, discarding the bobble quickly. "Goodbye, Mystic."

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Thomas had his head in his hands, and he begged for his dam not to break, and that his tears wouldn't slip. "Oh, Thomas, are you okay? Stressed?" A snarky voice called, followed by a loud slurp of coffee.

Thomas looked up. "You know what, Hamilton? Yes! Yes, I am very stressed. So if you could take your gremlin looking, coffee drinking ass away from me, that would be goddamn perfect!"

"Wow, okay. Calm down." Alexander held up on hand, the other clutching a coffee mug full of steaming hot coffee.

Thomas glared at Hamilton. "Get the hell away from me, and let me think."

Alex backed away slowly and walked away from Thomas with a small "jeez..."

Thomas groaned and pushed his chair out, storming to the toilets, standing in front of the sink. He turned on the tap and splashed some water in his face, shaking his head. "Pull yourself together, Jefferson!" He told himself, nodding. "It's fine, you are fine. It's just a guy, just a villain... fuck you're doomed." He got his stuff together and left the toilet, walking up to his desk.

Stuck to his computer monitor was a pink post it note, with a small message.

_It's time I hung up my cape and rejoin society, don't you think? Go on a date, settle down... start a family..._

Thomas took off the note, letting it flutter through his fingers in shock. Was it really over?

He leapt up from his seat and booked it through the office. People were looking at him weird, and his tie was flying behind him but it didn't matter.

"Mr Jefferson, where are you going?" His boss, Washington yelled after him.

"No time to explain! I'll do overtime tomorrow, it's love on the line!" Thomas didn't slow, but sprinted out to his car, faster than humanly possible. He jumped in his black Mercedes and sped off, skidding around corners. Thomas stopped with a start and flung his door open, racing up to the front door. He battered his fist off the wood, and it slowly cracked open. James was standing there in joggers and a baggy hoodie, his eyes dark and hair matted.

"Thomas?"

"James!" Thomas enveloped James in a hug, his work clothes creasing immediately.

James was so startled that he froze up. Yes, he'd gotten that note to Thomas, but he hadn't expected it to actually work! "W-what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't abandon you." Thomas broke away but kept his hands on the mans shoulders. "And it's time to hang up the cape."

James' eyes watered. "Thomas, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be sorry. We all make stupid mistakes, some more ridiculous than others." He laughed.

James smiled, a tear slipping down his cheek. "Would you like to come inside?"

"I would love that."

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

_Time to hang up the cape, rejoin society..._

James and Thomas had tucked away the costumes in the back of the closet, and the 'Mystic Peregrine' hype calmed down.

_Go on a date..._

They did that a lot. Movies to ice skating. Dinner to picnics.

Settle down...

They had a home together, a large two story home, perfect for-

_Start a family..._

"Yes!" Rings.

"I do." Marriage.

And,

"Please stop her crying." Adopted children.

Mystic and Peregrine where still superheroes.

Just a different kind.

* * *

**Words: 3,339**

**Requests are open, I promise i'm getting round to it. I'm just a little stressed out!**


	17. Grey Gloves (Platonic Mullette)

**My half of a writing trade on Hamino!**

**Ship: Platonic Mullette**

**AU: Historical Time Period**

**TW: Sadness**

* * *

Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Mortier, Marquis de Lafayette. A wealthy orphaned French Noble, with land galore and money to the point he didn't know what to do with it. Enough confidence that he can show off, but not so much he appears narcissistic. Attractive, wealthy, heartfelt and just a little clumsy. Okay, maybe a lot clumsy but that's not the point!

Hercules Mulligan. A not so wealthy Irish tailor, with both his parents and two siblings. He works hard, and adores what he does. He too has quite a bit of confidence and enjoys creating flashy clothing. His charm and build seems to attract a lot of attention, though he's never really interested. So maybe that's a lie, but again, not the point.

The most important thing to note, is that these two are the closest of friends.

The only problem being, Lafayette lives in France.

And Hercules did.

For a while.

* * *

Hercules was lounging around to Lafayette's large manor, joking with said man. He took a sip of wine and laughed.

"Honestly, I cannot believe that a woman came up to me and I went to kiss her hand. Only to find my own face on her gloves!" Lafayette chuckled and crossed his legs over.

Hercules shook his head. "It's ridiculous. 'Bonjour, Lafayette! Come kiss your own face!'" He mimicked how he imagined the interactions would go.

Lafayette snorted. "Okay, ma'am, sure! Just let me do this completely non creepy act!"

Hercules chortled and clapped his hands. "Who in the world sews faces onto gloves?"

"That sounds extremely odd when you say it like that."

"That's sort of the point, Laf." Hercules laughed and drank some more wine.

* * *

And that's essentially how all their encounters went, laughing and joking and drinking and more laughing.

Until the fateful day, around three years since they'd met.

Hercules knocked on the door of Lafayette's large manor, and the oak creaked open, a small boy was standing there. "Monsieur, Mulligan! I presume you are 'ere to see Monsieur Lafayette?"

"You would be correct, do you know where I can find him?" Hercules stepped in and handed the teen his coat.

"Ze library, sir." Hercules smiled and walked to the small library, pushing the brown door open.

He walked in and immediately spotted Marquis sitting at a desk, skimming through a thick book with some odd French title. "Ah! 'Ercules! I sensed you were 'ere!" He stood up, the chair squeaking against the old wooden floors.

"Good to see you too, Laf." He walked up and shook Lafayette's hand before pulling him into a friendly hug. "How's the Missus?"

"Ah! Adrinette is out in town. I suppose we are doing fine." Lafayette pushed away from Hercules, his smile evident. "'Ow are you?"

Hercules grinned. "I'm doing fine. I just need to talk to you, it's important."

"Well speak away! I'm listening!" Marquis sat on his desk, almost spilling an ink pot over.

He took a deep breath. "So, I've been in France for three years now, right? And I can't stay here forever, in fact, I can't stay here at all."

"What do you mean?" Lafayette' smile had fallen, he had a bad feeling about this...

"I mean, Laf, I'm going back to America." Lafayette shook his head.

"What? But! What about France! You have work here!" His bottom lip quivered. "You- What about me?"

Hercules frowned. "I know, I'm sorry. But my family is in America, and my business-"

"'Erc..." Lafayette coughed into his fist. "Fine. If you wish to travel back to America I can deal with zat. When do you leave?"

"The boat leaves in three days." Hercules tried to smile, but was finding it awfully difficult.

"We can spend time together until then." Lafayette said.

* * *

Hercules was sad.

He had all his things packed in a trunk and thrown on a ship. He was leaving France, and leaving his best friend.

Lafayette had said they could hang out until then, yet he'd barely seen the Frenchman. And that made him upset.

Now here Mulligan was. Standing at the bow of the ship, ready to board when he heard someone shout his name. He turned around.

"'Ercules!"

It was Lafayette!

"Laf!"

"'Erc!" He bounced in front of him. "I'm sorry!"

"It's alright!"

"Do you promise you'll write to me? I'll always write back!" Lafayette insisted.

Hercules nodded firmly. "I promise."

"Good! Now, I made something for you." Lafayette reached into his tail-coat pocket. "I want you to know I can't sew or knit." He placed a pair of lumpy grey gloves in Hercules' hand. There were loose stitches and dropped ones, but god did it make Hercules happy.

"Thank you so much, Laf!"

"In case it gets cold in New York!" Lafayette smiled.

"Get on board!" The captain of the ship yelled down at everyone travelling.

Hercules looked at Lafayette. "I'll write soon!"

"I'll miss you. Who knows, I might end up in New York soon!"

Hercules grabbed an extra bag he'd had by his side and ran up the ramp onto the boat. He waved to Lafayette, who didn't move from the dock until the ship was sailing off.

Lafayette trudged home sadly, and he pushed his front door open. He trampled up to his bedroom, where his wife was waiting. She kissed his cheek and Lafayette smiled.

"I know, sweetie."

"He's gone."

* * *

**Words: 899**

**Woooooo ansgtttt**


	18. Theo, no! (Burrodosia)

**Ship: Slight Burrodosia **

**AU: Modern Zombie Apocalypse **

**A coins commission**

**TW: Death, death and more death**

* * *

Day 73

The apocalypse started 73 days ago now. We've learned not to feel bad about killing. My group is smart, and powerful. Even the girls, are fine with killing. Our best fighter is Lafayette by far. He can't seem to show emotion sometimes, his blood-lust is incredible. And his skill with weapons, handheld or otherwise, is amazing. We lost Lee on day 16. I'm not really surprised to be honest. He was our weakest link and it was almost a joy at the time to lose him. I can try to miss him, but with the undead coming at you all the time from all sides, it's difficult to feel sad about the fallen. Like Lee. Like James. I know that losing James was a big blow to Thomas, and that's how he ended up in our group.

My best defense is baseball bats. I can finally use the baseball lessons my parents made me take.

It's currently 11:23 pm and we've made a fire. We being Thomas, Angelica, Peggy and John. Lafayette and Hercules were scouting the area, Eliza was searching for canned foods with Alexander and I was making up beds. Angelica was nowhere to be found. Hercules came running back, shouting something about a girl and before I knew it I was being dragged to me feet. I stumbled before shaking from the stronger mans grip and ran after him, finding Lafayette crouched by a weary looking girl. He looked up at me. I don't know what to do.

I sunk down to her side, she turned her head to see me. "People?"

I nodded. "There's lots of us." I smiled, and she returned it. She tucked some dark brown hair behind her ear, chocolate brown skin dry.

"Really?" She shuddered. She must've been cold, it's dark and her clothes are a little ripped.

I nodded gleefully. "What's your name?"

"I'm Theodosia." She fidgeted with her fingernails. "But you can call me Theo."

"Well, Theo, I'm Aaron." I held out my hand to help her up. She took it and I pulled her up to her feet, swinging one of my arms around her shoulders to steady her. "Lafayette! Let everyone know Theodosia's joining the group!"

The warrior agreed and ran off. I helped Theo limp towards our camp, Hercules lifting her other arm to make it easier. As soon as we made it to our set up the two Schuyler sisters that were present ran over, setting about welcoming Theo and bombarding her with questions which she managed to answer just as quickly as they were being asked.

Eliza went about first aid, and Peggy took some of Angelica's clothes with the excuse. "She's not here to say no." But she sounded a little salty.

Day 74

We woke up to the familiar groaning noises. I sat up in my uncomfortable blanket bed and searched for my pistol. I didn't need to because John Laurens had already stood up and shot. He spun around. "They're coming. We need to get out of here."

Everyone got up, and I shook Theo awake. She shot to her feet. "Sorry." She breathed and noticed people packing up so she helped.

"Wait! What about Angelica!" Eliza yelled, swinging her muddy blue backpack over her shoulder.

As if on cue, someone grunted and there was the sound of footsteps. Thomas turned with a rifle raised. He has really good aim. "Hey, don't shoot!"

"Angelica!" Peggy yelled and tackled her sister in a hug.

Angie smiled happily, gaze falling to Theodosia. "Who's the girl, and why's she wearing my clothes?"

Theo smiled. "Hi! I'm Theodosia! Sorry, Margarita gave me these clothes."

I was ready for Angelica to explode but instead she smiled. "Nice to meet you Theodosia." She turned to face me. "Aaron, you're the best at navigating out of all of us, where to next?"

I smiled.

Day 77

I missed a few days, but I have bad news. It was just like a horror movie.

Raining, cold, dark and scary. The night was filled with walkers, everywhere. We were outnumbered. Nobody saw Thomas get hit from behind. We tried to save him... But then we had to shoot him. I hated it. So much... He was in pain, in so many different ways. But now he's with his best friend again.

I also learned Theo is a badass. So cool. She's good at martial arts and with blades.

Day 78

We have to keep moving, moving on on on. Dammit, I don't want to move on! I miss Thomas! He was a great friend!

Day 81

John and Peggy now. I've never seen everyone so down. Hercules is usually the spirit riser, but even he can't crack a joke. Theo's sad, and she barely knew John or Peggy. I don't know what we'll do if we lose someone else...

Theodosia smiled at me. She took my hand. "We can get through this." I smiled back. She manages to raise my hopes. We can do this!

Day 82

We can't do this. We're dropping like flies and it's my fault. Alexander, then Hercules, Angelica and Eliza! I... I ruined it. Alex was an idiot, he was offensive, I saw him in a pickle, but I didn't try and help him. Now they hate me. It's just Lafayette, me and Theo. I'm scared.

I'm not one to admit I'm a coward. I try and stay strong, but I'm breaking...

"Aaron, 'elp!"

Day 83

One down, two to go I guess.

Theodosia and I take care of each other. Our skills combined keep us alive. We can fight, we can cook, we know the places we go, we're smart. And it's keeping us alive. Barely.

Day 101

The night is cold and the fire went out a long time ago. I don't want to wake Theo up. So I left on my own, carrying my baseball bat. I grabbed some logs when I got back I wanted to cry.

"Theo, no!"

* * *

**Words: 1000**


	19. Truly Magical (Lams)

**Sorry about the long wait! And the Mullette book too! I'm sorryyyyyy**

* * *

John was artistic. Always was. And will most likely remain that way all his life. He adored drawing, painting, sketching the lot. He owned piles of pencils and pens and so many watercolours that if his apartment flooded, at least the water would look nice. On top of that, there was regular paint, oil pastels, chalk and charcoal. If you could think of it he probably owned it.

Alexander was artistic. Simply in a different way. He wrote and he wrote and wrote. Oh wait, pause, drink coffee… right straight back to writing!

John held his watercolour palette carefully, gazing over his gauzy canvas with his tongue poking out. He dipped the brush into some paint, swiping it over the page, furrowing his eyebrows in the process. He looked back at the commission slip.

A large, detailed turtle painting.

There was a knock on the door. "It's open!" John called, taking off his painting robe and pulling a hoodie on top of his blue shirt.

Alexander cracked the door open before stepping in with a smile. "Hey, Jackie. Whatcha makin' this time?"

"It's a turtle commission." He smiled and gestured to the partly painting animal.

"It's great! I'm sure the person will love it!" Alexander exclaimed and went on his toes to peer over John's shoulder.

John grinned a little wider, Alex was rather close and… no. No no no. "I just hope that by painting one turtle I won't be forever associated with them!"

"I'm sure you'll be fine!" Alexander smiled. "You should try and paint me!"

"How much?" John laughed, fiddling with the zip of his hoodie nervously.

Alexander chortled. "No discount for friends?"

"Of course you get a discount, Alex." John rolled his eyes playfully. He looked at the canvas before lifting it off. "Do you have time now?"

Alexander paused. "Like… right now?"

"Yes, right now. I have a few outfits if you want to change?" He smiled.

Hamilton nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"Just go through my wardrobe until you find something." Laurens vaguely gestured towards his room, silently waiting for Alex to walk past. He watched Alexander hurry towards the room and salute before he ran inside.

John tapped his foot and patiently awaited for Alex to charge back out. There were many sighs of frustration erupting from his bedroom, presumably Alexander struggling to find something that fit him.

"Right, I'm ready!"

John beamed. "Come on out then!" He peeled off his hoodie, slipping into his artist cloak.

Alexander strut confidently out of John's room in a simply salmon shirt and three quarter length blue trousers. John swallowed back the sudden lump in his throat and fanned his increasingly heating up face. "How do I look?" Alex chortled.

"G-great!" John stuttered, cursing his red cheeks. "Anyway, what sort of portrait are we looking at?"

"Something, anything, to make me look half decent and not sleep deprived." Alexander chuckled.

"Don't worry, Lexi, you always look good." John smiled and watched Alex's cheeks light up red.

Alexander rubbed his face. "Thanks." He looked around. "Where do I sit?"

John gestured at the sofa. "Just have a seat and let me paint!"

It went well for all of three minutes. Then Alexander realised how often John stared at him. Perhaps it was just because he was being painted (side note: it was a real pain staying still,) but maybe it was because he… liked him?

A ridiculous statement really. But a perfectly plausible one.

John whistled while he worked, glancing up at Alex and maybe letting his eyes linger a little too long.

The two sat in comfortable silence, the only sounds being the swiping of John's brush and the somewhat noticeable shuffling from Alex.

"I need you to stop moving."

"Just take a picture, that doesn't move."

"I am taking a picture, just slowly." John shot back, and Alex shook with light laughter.

Alex nodded. "That's a good one."

"Stop moving or I'll throw paint at you, you sock." John threatened, half jokingly. He didn't want to ruin his couch. It was leather and rather expensive. Not the point-

He stopped moving immediately and sat deathly still. "Better." John nodded and poked his tongue out the corner of his mouth, letting it rest between his teeth. Alexander gazed intently as he worked, humming softly.

John cleaned his brush and chose a different one, using the time to "check for the correct colours." Or in other words, let's stare at Alexander and get away with it.

"Are you almost finished?" Alexander whined. "How long have I been sitting here?"

John checked his watch quickly. "About an hour."

Alex groaned in annoyance. "Are you done yet?"

"Lexi, almost." John sighed. He re-cleaned his paintbrush, dipping it in red and mixing white, trying to make the correct colour.

Alexander huffed and hawed some more before finally sitting still.

"You can move now."

"My legs are asleep."

"Stand the fuck up, Alex."

"Help me!" His whine keened through the air and John gave in, tossing his artist robe off and walking to help Alex. He grabbed the smaller male by the hand and heaved him onto his feet. Alexander lost his balance and was suddenly tumbling into John. And before you could say "Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Mortier, Marquis de Lafayette is epic," Alexander had crashed John to the floor.

John looked up at Hamilton, his face barely inches away. Alexander had his arms either side of John's head, his face glowing crimson.

"Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry." Alexander chuckled and went to lean up, stopping when John swung an arm around him.

Laurens surprised himself at his own sudden advance but didn't let it faze him for too long. "Trust me, honey, it's fine."

Alexander shuddered above him and smiled. "I-"

"Hush." John warned. "You'll go off in a tangent and wreck the moment." He leaned up slightly, hinting and giving Alex the option to pull back. When he didn't, John connected their lips fully, fluttering his eyes shut in the process.

Alexander shivered and almost lost the strength in his arms to keep him up because everything he'd dreamed of for the past year or two was happening and holy fuck it was even better than he imagined.

John pulled back and looked up at Alexander, pure love glossing his eyes.

"C-wh- wow."

"Indeed." John chortled, sitting up slowly.

Alexander laid down across John's lap. "I- do you-"

"What?"

"I- can I take you for dinner?"

John smiled. "I would love that."

* * *

**Words: 1,092**


	20. Wolf In Sheep's Clothing TRIGGER WARNING

_Beware... beware_  
_Be skeptical_

John, Alex and Thomas were always close friends. Well "friends." They were more like business partners. Perhaps like a trio of bandits galloping around the Wild West, taking out those in their way. They may not have been particularly fond of each other, but no matter what they had their groups back. Nothing got in the way of their jobs.

Their jobs being essential assassins. The group of vagabonds would be set a wealthy upper class target, and they were to dispose of them.

_Of their smiles, their smiles_  
_Of plated gold_

Alexander was definitely the groups leader. He ensured everyone had a job, a position and that's they stuck to their assignment like Elmer's glue. He was the brains behind the project. He was like the choreographer of their deadly dance.

John was act two. If the brawn didn't work, he would launch to attack, as if he were a rabid hound crouching in the dark shadows of an alleyway, just waiting for his prey to scamper past. He was ruthless and merciless. Heartless no doubt.

And Thomas? Well Thomas was the brawn. They strongest of the three by an overwhelming amount. His height was also good for intimidating possible witnesses into leaving the premise.

They were the perfect deadly salad.

_Deceit, so natural_  
_But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning!_

Then came that day.

The men had been given a rich woman to take out. Her name was Martha Wayles, a 24 year old female from Virginia who'd recently moved to New York.

Alex, John and Thomas were hidden in a tucked away alley, watching the woman move down the street, her phone in hand. Alexander clicked his tongue, signifying that she was coming their way. Hamilton and Laurens had pulled up their neckerchiefs up to cover their mouths and noses, but Jefferson concluded it would look more sketchy if a man in a mask lunged out of the darkness towards you. So he played it casual.

_Baa, baa_  
_Black sheep_  
_Have you any soul?_

Thomas saw the cool metal of a knife glint in the shimmering sunlight and took it by the handle from John, peaking out the wall. He chewed nervously on his lip, fingers hovering over the material tied loosely around his neck,

_No, sir_  
_By the way_  
_What the hell are morals?_

He ducked his head back in and turned to watch Alexander carefully swing a baseball bat over his shoulder and it brushed last his pony tail.

John clutched the cold steel of a pistol and narrowed his eyes, ready in case anything went wrong.

_Jack, be nimble_  
_Jack, be quick_  
_Jill's a little whore_

Martha scrolled aimlessly through her Facebook feed, chucking lightly at some sort of dead meme. She tapped a happy birthday message out to her good friend Dolley on Facebook.

_And her alibis are turning tricks!_  
_So could you tell me how you're sleeping easy?_

Thomas waiting for the brief signal from Alex. When the smaller man nodded he sprung into action, keeping the dagger behind his back and beginning to pull up his neckerchief.

Martha spun around when she heard faint footsteps behind her. She made eye contact with a man. He was tall with dark skin and curly hair. She felt a small flush run to her cheeks. Thomas went pink and coughed awkwardly before allowing the knife to slip from between his fingers and clang to the floor.

How you're only thinking of yourself?

"Uh, I'm, um..." Thomas bumbled stupidly. "I'm Tho-Thomas Jefferson."

"Martha."

_Show me how you justify_  
_Telling all your lies like second nature?_

Alexander grit his teeth and whistled, a sign for Thomas to leave. Jefferson heard the calling card and chewed the bottom of his lip. "I'm sorry, I have to go. It was nice to meet you!" And he scampered off, sighing into his hands. Hamilton was going to kill him.

"What the hell was that?!" Alexander gesticulated in anger.

Thomas shrugged.

"You're so dumb." John added.

_Listen, mark my words one day_  
_You will pay_  
_You will pay!_

That night at John and Alex's shared home an argument broke out. But no normal yelling. There was rage bubbling in their veins and if you were there, you would be able to smell the fury in the air. "What the fuck was that today?!" John started.

"I dunno, man!" Thomas answered calmly.

"'I dunno, man' isn't a respectable reply, Jefferson! You were supposed to kill her, yet you actually friended her on Facebook!?" Alexander shot back furiously.

"To be fair, she added me first."

"I can't believe you! What's gotten into you? We used to be the perfect team. Like the reverse Musketeers!" John yelled, sticking a pointed finger at Thomas' face.

"Get out of my face!" Thomas slapped his hand away. "Maybe I don't wanna be a part of this stupid group anymore! I wanna settle down!"

"Thomas, we're like a clan, you can't leave!" Alexander pressed.

"I can and I will! Damn you all to hell!"

_Karma's gonna come collect your debt!_

Thomas stormed the home, slamming the door closed so hard it shook the hinges.

Over the next months, he and Martha Wayles formed a close romantic relationship. He took her out. Just... not with a weapon.

He'd never believed in the idea of soulmates yet... here he was. His mind had been flipped because Martha was the half he was missing, and man it felt good.

In fact. It didn't take long for him to propose. To with Martha accepted, tears gathering in her eyes.

_Aware aware_  
_You stalk your prey_

Alexander grit his teeth and scrubbed his hands together. John stood on his left, and he dug his nails into his palms. They watched through the large - if not slightly dirty - pet shop window at their old buddy and his fiance. Thomas held up a black kitten, and watched Martha's face break into a glittering grin.

The cars zoomed past them, yet both Hamilton and Laurens seemed to forget, or many ignore, the metropolis around them. They gazed on with a deadly stare as the owner of the store placed the cat in a carrier and filled a bag with all the things the couples needed to raise their cat. And then, the two walked out, but Alex and John were no where to be found.

_With criminal mentality_  
_You sink your teeth into the people you depend on_

The photos that were pinned on the cork-board in the two' shared bedroom were slowly disappearing, but Thomas nor Martha noticed. John spread them across his table. He couldn't help but smile at some of them where Thomas looked especially happy, quickly changing his expression to stern when Alex waltzed in.

Alexander stared over John' shoulder at the pictures and shifted them around. He paused on the one of Thomas asleep with the cat lying on his chest, and Martha hushing with a smile. The two can almost hear the woman's dazzling laughter and kind of softened. Kind of.

There was another of the couple on the day Thomas proposed. They were close, beaming with glee and love. The shining engagement ring may not have been the centre of the photo, but John's eyes were still drawn to it.

The last one they focused on was what appeared to be a nice selfie of Martha and Thomas, but they were being photo-bombed by their cat, that they had named 'Sabrina.'

_Infecting everyone_  
_You're quite the problem_

Alexander finally snapped from his nostalgic trance and snatched a red Sharpie from the pot on top of the desk. He scratched big, crimson exes over Martha's face in the pictures with a serpent like hiss. John looked up at him, hurt surging through his eyes which he quickly masked as satisfaction. Alex tossed the pen across the room, capless, meaning it would dry out quickly. John wanted to go pick it up but sat stoic still instead.

The two had skipped the wedding, finding it unnecessary to attend. They were past the point of caring about Jefferson's feelings, already knowing how they were going to break him. Martha had to go.

_Fee, fi, fo, fum_  
_Better run and hide_

But now, it was the after party. Alexander and John had invited themselves, and were fully prepared.

They scanned the room, searching for their target. And there she was. Standing by her new husband, holding his arm lovingly and gazing up at him in admiration. John looked at Alex, and the greasy haired male nodded discreetly. John strode off towards Thomas, tapping him on the back. Alexander snickered at their old partners shock and watched notedly as Laurens led Thomas off.

_I smell the blood of a petty little coward!_

Once Thomas was out of the picture, Alexander sauntered over with his phone in hand. He glanced at John, who caught his eye with a knowing smirk. "Hey, Martha!"

She turned around and smiled sweetly, crinkles showing up by her eyes as she did. "Hello, do I know you?" She sipped from the champagne flute in her hand.

"I'm... an old friend of Thomas'..." Alexander beamed dashingly before holding up his phone happily.

"Oh! You must be... Alexander Hamilton?" Martha held out a finger as she asked.

Alex nodded and gestured to his phone again. "Can I have a photo...?"

Martha giggled. "Yes! Of course!" She took one last sip of her champagne before swinging an arm around Alex as he held up his phone in selfie mode.

Alexander coughed loudly. "Oh, sorry, Martha."

_Jack be lethal_  
_Jack be slick_

John took the signal and walked away from Thomas mid-sentence. Thomas looked around in confusion and chugged some alcohol.

Laurens dug into his pockets, and pulled out three little pale, pink pills. John quickly scattered behind Alex and the new bride just as his partner took the photo. He dropped the drugs into the remainder of her drink with a smirk. Now, all they had to do was wait.

_Jill will leave you lonely_  
_Dying in a filthy ditch!_

Martha walked away from Alexander with a wave, starting up towards Thomas. She drank down the rest of her champagne as she skipped up to him.

Then, she stopped. She coughed. And then she dropped her glass.

"Patsy? Sunshine, are you alright!" Thomas rushed forward, avoiding the shattered glass like the plague.

Still retching her lungs up, she reached forward and clenched the front of Thomas' suit. "Tommy..." Martha managed to spit out.

Thomas widened his eyes. "Someone call for help, goddamn it!" He yelled, watching people scrabble left and right, calling ambulances and policemen. Everyone except from two people. Two that stood solemnly in the corner with their heads down.

_So could you_  
_Tell me how you're sleeping easy?_  
_How you're only thinking of yourself?_

Everyone was whisked away from the scene.

"Martha!"

"Martha! Let me see her!"

"You killed my wife, you bastards!"

_Show me how you justify_  
_Telling all your lies_  
_Like second nature!_

Thomas placed the white lilies on the vibrant grass by his late wife's grave, tears streaking down his cheeks. Shadows loomed over the gravestone and Thomas turned to his left where Alexander placed a tender hand on Jefferson' shoulder. "Hey, buddy..."

"A-Alex?" He shuddered, tears continuing to fall like crashing waterfalls down his cheeks. "Wh-What are you doing h-here...?"

John cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"J-John? You t-too?"

"Come on, let's get you home." John nodded, almost smiling as Alexander smirked knowingly at him.

_Listen!_  
_Mark my words someday_  
_You will pay, you will pay!_

Alexander helped Thomas into the back of their 4x4, and John climbed in the passenger side. "I'm so sorry about your wife, buddy."

Thomas just hung his head, gathering his spinning thoughts. "They think I did it." He finally came out with. "The cops had suspicions it was me, but I would never-"

"We know, Tommy... it's alright. You'll be fine." Alexander stared straight ahead and turned the key, the engine starting with a low grumble.

_Karma's gonna come collect your debt!_

Alexander sat out in the car as John lead Thomas into his home. "You sure you'll be okay on your own?"

"I just need some time to myself." The taller insisted, leaving Laurens at his doorstep. "Bye, Jackie."

"See ya, Thomas."

_Maybe you'll change_  
_Abandon all your wicked ways_  
_Make amends and start anew again_

That next evening, Thomas was crouched over his office desk in his home, photo album open. He traced over the image of Martha in one, where she looked so happy... He flipped the page, and where several photos that were originally on his cork board should've been, there was instead the white paper. He narrowed his eyes and flipped again. He smiled sadly as his gaze fell to a selfie of Alexander and his wife.

_Maybe you'll see_  
_All the wrongs you did to me_  
_And start all over, start all over!_

There it was. Small but there. The obvious puff of his friends ponytail. Of Johns hair. Thomas blinked, unsure he was seeing it correctly. And then. It clicked, something in him snapped. Martha's beautiful laugh rung through his head, her beaming smile filling his mind. It went silent, before the image of her crying and gripping his suit as she choked suffocated him. Thomas cracked.

_Who am I kidding?_  
_Now let's not get over zealous here!_

The thundering rain beat off Alex and John's house windows, the lightning flashing across the sky lit up the rooms with bright white light. They lay, reclined on the sofa, self righteously sipping a cold beer each.

_You've always been a huge piece of shit!_  
_If I could kill you, I would!_  
_But it's frowned upon in all fifty states_

With a clap of dark thunder and a blast of lightning, Thomas was there. He paused for a millisecond, looking up at the red brick home. The grey curtains that clouded the living room were drawn shut. Thomas kept his hand wrapped around the handle of his blade, stepping forward. He knocked gently on the door, listening for the shuffling inside.

_Having said that_  
_Burn in hell!_

The handle was tugged down and Jefferson kicked the door fully open, glazed eyes landing on John who was sat on the couch. Alexander stumbled back and fell onto his back, as Laurens leapt up in horrified shock. He was seeing scarlet, clouding his vision as he charged up to John. The man ran, he sprinted up the stairs and could feel Thomas hot on his heels.

Alexander fumbled for his phone, shivering as he pressed the numbers to call.

John tripped up over the stair, and tried to shuffle backwards as Jefferson stood over him. His lips twisted into a sinister smirk, all the rage blocking out the rapidly approaching police sirens.

_So tell me_  
_How you're sleeping easy?_  
_How you're only thinking of yourself?_

Red. It's a horrifically tranquil colour.

Roses...

Or blood. And blood is the substance that was coating the pristine walls of the home. The door busted open again, but this time it wasn't a murderer. It was someone from the NYPD.

_Show me_  
_How you justify_  
_Spreading all your lies like second nature?_

The policeman rushed in and helped Alexander to his feet. "Are you alright?"

Alexander nodded. "Y-yes, I'm fine... B-but, J-John-!"

The man patted his shoulder and looked up the stairs, where Thomas was creeping down. He let Alexander go and calmly started forward. "Drop the weapon." Thomas just looked at him through his hair. "I said drop the weapon!" Jefferson kept his hand firmly wrapped around the blade. "Come down the stairs, keep your hands in the air."

"They killed her." Thomas whispered.

"Pardon?" The policeman watched as Thomas stumbled down the stairs.

Jefferson looked up. "They killed her!" He yelled.

"Sir, drop the knife and kindly put your hands behind your back."

Thomas ran forward and he stumbled back. "Sir, stop." He reached for the gun that was rested by his side. Jefferson hit the front of his helmet.

He ran back, still being targeted by the killer. The officer, who's name tag read, J. Madison, threw his helmet away as the cracks were starting to cloud his vision.

_Listen_  
_Mark my words one day_  
_You will pay, you will pay_

James leaned against the alleyways wall, fear filling his eyes. He looked up at Thomas who was looming over him and held out his hands. "N-now... lets not b-be to rash." He attempted to keep the waver from his voice.

Thomas stopped. He didn't even notice the knife falling from his hand and hitting the concrete floor with a clang. When he looked at the police officer, all he could see was the terrified look of his late wife. He stumbled back, hands cupping his face as his hardened facade crumbled.

_Karma's gonna come collect your debt!_

Madison took Jefferson's moment of weakness as it flittered by. He grabbed it and ran forward, hitting the man in the face, He caught him by enough surprise to easily drag him to the police car.

Thomas looked down at his hands. There may not have been anything there, but there was metaphorical blood all over them. He looked up front into the mirror, looking over the police-mans face. When James looked back at him, Thomas immediately gazed back down.

He should've been destroyed that he was going to jail, yet he found himself numb. At least he'd rid the world of a murderer.

_Karma's gonna come collect your debt!_

He was escorted to a cell, and all his belongings were stripped of him. He was handed a stereotypical orange jumpsuit which he was commanded to change into. And he did. From there, he sat himself on the lumpy bed.

His face slowly contorted into a sickly sweet smile as he clasped and unclasped his hands on his lap. Thomas pushed his hair behind his ear and didn't stop smiling.

_Karma's gonna come collect your debt!_

* * *

**Words: 3,018**

**You can make requests!**


	21. When He See's Me (Mullette)

Lafayette sat on his couch, the black leather squeaking as he shifted. John plopped down beside him and rubbed his back softly in reassuring circles, making relaxing patterns. "Hey, dude, you okay?"

"No…" He droned, in frustration.

"What's up?" Alexander dropped down on his free side and smiled softly.

"I'm just… super nervous about this date. I haven't been on one since… her," he sighed in exasperation and ruffled his curls.

"Hey, come on. Get all that frustration out before you leave," John encouraged gently.

Lafayette nodded. "I stick with real things, usually facts and figures!"

John glanced over Lafayette' shoulder at Alex, raising an eyebrow in concern.

"When informations in its place, I minimise the guessing game," he rose and shook his arms to rid himself of the pins and needles forming, "guess what."

"What?" The two friends replied in curiousity, glancing at each other again with strange look.

"I don't like guessing games! Or when I feel things, before I know the feelings!" He stamped his foot in agitation. "How am I supposed to operate if I'm just… tossed around by fate! Like on an unexpected date!" His eyes widened in fear, scratching the back of his neck.

John rose to comfort him, but Alexander pulled him back down by the shoulders. "He needs to vent, just be quiet and nod along," he hissed, tongue flicking against his front teeth as if he were a snake.

"Oh… Okay," John crossed his legs over and leaned back into the couch cushions, relaxing into their soft warmth.

Lafayette ruffled his hair in stress. "With a stranger who might talk to fast! Or ask me questions about myself before I've decided that, he can ask me questions about myself!?" He rubbed his eyes to scrape the sleep from them. "He might sit to close! Or call the waiter by his first name! Or eat Oreos, but eat the cookie before the cream?" The Frenchman shivered at the thought.

"Should we… should we help him?" John whispered to Alexander, eyes flickering back and forth from Lafayette to Alex.

"Nope, he's still got more to yell about."

"But what scares me the most…" He sighed softly, "what scares me the most…"

John nibbled his nails.

"What if when he sees me, what if he doesn't like it? What if he runs the other way and I can't hide from it… What happens then…?" Lafayette sniffed back some stressed out tears and wiped his eyes gently.

"I really think we should help him," John persuaded softly, "he obviously need a hug or something."

Alexander shook his head violently. "I'm telling you, just wait it out."

"What if when he knows me, he's only disappointed? What if I give myself away to only get it given back…? I couldn't live with that!" Lafayette cried nervously.

"How could you live with that?" Alexander called out, elbowing John when he tried to speak.

Lafayette fixed his shirt and straightened his trousers. "So I'm just fine, inside my shell-shaped mind, this way, I get the best views… so that when he sees me, I want him too!" He smiled up into the light, hopping from foot to foot.

"Laf, don't you think you're being a little, I mean, maybe just a tad-" John piped up, inserting himself into the conversation.

"I'm not defensive!" Lafayette screeched defensively. He slicked back his hair and exhaled. "I'm simply bein' honest. I can't risk reckless dating, due to my miscalculating while… a certain suitor stands in line!" He spun around and waved his finger in the air. "I've seen in movies, most made for television…" he made sure to mumbled the last part inaudibly.

Alexander sat back and fiddled with the strings handing off on of the pillows. "How are you so laid-back?" John mouthed in surprise. Alex shrugged and rolled his shoulders back, listening to the disconcerting clicks.

"You cannot be to careful when it comes to sharing your life… I could end up a miserable husband!" Lafayette covered his mouth with a chuckle. "Oh, Sorry, guys!"

"It's fi-" Alexander nudged him sharply, "ow! Stop! It!"

"It's just, he could be criminal! Some sort of psychopath who escaped from an institution, somewhere where they don't have curls! He could've masterminded some way to find me," Lafayette was overcome by another crashing wave of blind panic, "HE COULD BE COLOURBLIND! How untrustworthy is that? He could be less than kind, or even worse-"

John watched on, learning his lesson and shutting up. "Hey, Laf. You sure you're alright?" Alexander enquired, and was dismissed with a flap of a hand. John side-eyed him and muttered, "bitch." Alex had been telling him to be quiet, and now he decided to insert his opinion? He doesn't think so!

"He could be very nice… have lovely eyes… and make me laugh," Lafayette relaxed, hi shoulders slumping as he loosened up, "come out of hiding…"

John smiled discreetly.

"Oh god, what if when he sees me, I like him and he knows it?! What if he opens up a door and I can't close it! What happens then?!" Lafayette exclaimed in an odd mix of happiness and utter terror. "If when he holds me, my heart is set in motion? I'm not prepared for that I'm scared of breaking open!"

John finally stood and shrugged Alexander off, tapping Lafayette on the back. He spun around. "But still I can't help from hoping…" Laf continued quieter, looking straight into John's eyes. "To find, someone, to talk to… who likes the way I am…" John slowly pulled Lafayette into a friendly hug, silently reassuring him. "Someone who when he sees me…"

John moved back and sat down, smiling. He gestured for Lafayette to continue, and he beamed. Alexander looked at Laurens from the corner of his eyes, mouth slightly agape in shock.

"Wants to again!" Lafayette finished with a flourish, running a hand through his hair.

Laurens rolled his eyes with a laugh. "Marquis, you're going to be fine. You can leave at any time, just make an excuse. Plus, I know the guy, he's awesome. He's not a psychopath, he eats Oreos like a normal person and he is most certainly not colourblind," he gave a small nod.

Lafayette grinned ear to ear. "Thank you, mon peto! I… should go put my shoes on." He rushed out to the hallmark forcing his shoes on as the doorbell went off. In a flurry of flustered panic he slid the other shoe on and opened the door with a creak.

"Oh, uh, hey. You must be… Lafayette?" The man asked as his voice raised an octave higher in the question.

"That's me. You're… Hercules?" He smiled awkwardly.

"Sure is, oh, hey, John! Alex!" Hercules waved at the doorway and Lafayette glared behind him, willing them away with his eyes. They scurried away. Hercules looked down and stammered. "Oh! I brought you these, I don't even know if you like flowers or not-" he stuttered.

Lafayette took them from his hands. "I love them, thank you," he smiled and placed the bouquet on the little table behind him. "Where are we off to them, Hercules?" He drawled.

"Drinks and a movie?" Hercules suggested, even though he'd already booked a film and knew exactly what bar to go to.

"Perfect."

* * *

Alexander and John looked at each other and smirked. "So, that went well?" Alex smiled.

"Yeah, but uh, elbow me again and I'll kill you." John winked.

* * *

**i blame tumblr**


	22. Love, Thomas (JeffMads, Love, Simon AU)

_Dearest, Grey_

_July 18th, 2019, 00:03 am_

_The emails we share never fail to make me smile. I don't know what it is, but there's an air of mystery around our conversations. I crave something, more, a deeper connection than Wifi. But, I can settle for now. I speculate a lot, probably to much. I wonder day and night about who you are. Do you attend the very same school as me? Perhaps we happen to share a class, but I just don't know it…_

_Sorry, I'm rambling. _

_What I'm trying to say, Grey, is I think I want to know who you are. I'm intrigued by this other gay kid in my school. Or maybe you're not even in the same state as me. I don't know, you never specified. You're a lot more closed in these emails than me. Maybe I share to much, I do tend to go off in tangents. But I have lots to speak about! With endless possibilities, why stop talking?_

_Anyways, I eagerly await your reply,_

_Yours, Magenta x_

_\- x -_

_Magenta,_

_July 19th, 2019, 6:55 am_

_I can see where you're coming from, but I don't feel particularly comfortable disclosing my identity just yet. Maybe in the foreseeable future, we will be able to meet for real. Who knows?_

_However, I can say, that I'm in the grand state of West Virginia. Which just so happens to be the exact state that you live in. You told me that information, I promise, I'm not internet stalking you. I just have a good memory. I shall not say more than that at this point in time._

_I apologise, I keep going back to the same point. haha…_

_How was your day? Have you ""came out"" yet?_

_I hate the term coming out. I don't think I should have to come out. I should be able to go home and say to my dad, "I got a date." And he be fine with me going off with a guy. Not that i'll ever get a date of course._

_What's your opinion on this?_

_\- Grey x_

_\- x -_

_For Grey,_

_July 19th, 2019, 7:41 am_

_Oooooh, and x at the end! I do feel special!_

_I'm glad you remembered I told you, because I forgot I did. I probably would've told you 10,000 times before I finally noticed I've told you before._

_Coming out? Yeah, haven't done that. My parents are super conservative and would most likely not be overjoyed to have their son come out as a "gay". I don't know if I eve will "come out." I like your point, but society is heteronormative. Everyone just assumes who we are, and it's not fair._

_You know what we should do? We should come out together! Both of us, come out to our parents. Rip the bandaid off, ya know?_

_Sincerely, Magenta x_

\- x -

_My Dear, Magenta,_

_July 19th, 2019, 4:06 pm_

_Maybe… how and when do you propose we do this?_

_\- Grey x_

\- x -

_Dearest, Grey-Senpai,_

_July 19th, 2019, 5:28 pm_

_Tomorrow, as soon as we get home. Walk in the door, turn around, shout up the stairs, "IM GAY AND NOW IVE CAME OUT IM GOING OUT!" Then go hang with some buds or whatever._

_Yours, Magenta xx_

\- x -

_Darling, Magenta,_

_July 20th, 2019, 4:21 am_

_1, kindly never refer to me as "Grey-Senpai" ever again._

_2, that's a very… forward way of coming out… but I like it! It's a deal!_

_3, today marks seven months of emails! Happy seven months haha :)_

_Forever, Grey x_

\- x -

_To, Grey-pai_

_July 20th, 2019, 4:29 am_

_1, suggestion noted and changed._

_2, today is an important day then… scared? Cause I sure am… I'm fucking terrified… I can feel my heart in my throat._

_3, Happy seven months is a very "coupley" thing to say, don't you think? But despite that! Happy 7 months!_

_4, why are you up at 4 am?_

_Sincerely, Magenta xx_

\- x -

_For my dear, Magenta,_

_July 20th, 2019, 5:09 am_

_1\. That's not really any better, but I shall deal with it._

_2\. It really is, I'll keep you updated._

_3\. I'm sorry, I apologise if I made you feel uncomfortable. I'm very sorry, just don't be mad ha ha… _

_4\. You were up too, little hypocritical. But if you must know, I was doing Biology homework. My teacher is very strict and she expects homework to be done in a day. I had sport practice so I had to do it at 3 am._

_Are you ready? You said you had conservative parents, do you think they'll be mad? I know my father is rather accepting, but I don't really know…_

_Much love, Grey-pai x_

_\- x -_

_Grey-pai,_

_July 20th, 2019, 12:47 pm_

_I'm glad you've decided to accept the nicknames. Don't try to fight it, as you really won't win. _

_My parents are kinda shitty, but I don't think they'll be mad. Most likely shocked into silence, to which I will storm upstairs, lay face down on my bed until my sister comes upstairs and says my mom wants to talk to me. They'll be unsure, but accepting. _

_You play sports? What ones? I play too, but I'm intrigued by what you do. Sorry that I'm prying._

_Homework at 3 am has been proven bad for the mind. And if your biology teacher is like mine, I can relate. She's, quite frankly, and excuse my French, a bitch._

_Good luck today!_

_Yours, Magenta x_

_\- x -_

_My dearest, Magenta,_

_July 20th, 2019, 1:39 pm_

_At least your family will respect you! I'm 99.99% sure that you'll be perfectly fine!_

_I'm on the athletics team, but I'm honestly terrible at it. It's not prying. I've realised that I don't share much about myself. I don't know why I was hiding so much, I want it to feel like you know my personality. Maybe not my face. I don't want our relationship to change drastically. Over time… I don't know… I'm horrifyingly bad at making decisions._

_What do you play? I'm curious how sporty "Magenta" is. I don't believe I've ever mentioned how much I like that both our names just so happen to be our favourite colours. Well, I assume magenta is your favourite colour. I know grey is the colour I love. _

_I realise its a horrible idea to try and learn in the middle of the night, but I don't have any other choice. I don't want to ruin my perfect score by receiving a detention._

_Good luck to you too, Magenta!_

_Love, Grey xx_

_\- x -_

_Darling, Grey-pai,_

_July 20th, 2019, 4:34 pm_

_I'm currently standing outside my house, and typing this email to distract myself from the bile rising in my stomach. I don't know why I'm terrified. I'm not so sure why. I know they'll be fine with it. Perhaps it's the terror of sharing such a long kept secret. I don't really know._

_Looking in through the window, they're all watching TV. This feels too… normal. I've been taught by society that this should be a big thing! A huge announcement. But no. It's too… boring. I don't know._

_I'm going inside. Wish me luck, _

_\- Magenta xx_

_\- x -_

_Magenta,_

_July 20th, 2019, 4:41 pm_

_Good luck._

_I've told my dad. He's cool with it! And I'm so happy!_

_PS: What sports do you play?_

_Love, Grey xx_

_\- _x _-_

_Dearest, Grey,_

_July 21st, 2019, 1:34 am_

_I needed it. My exact prediction came true. They were silent then my ma hugged me and pops patted my back. He said he was proud. They're accepting! _

_Congrats to you too!_

_Love, Magenta x_

_\- x -_

_Lovely, Magenta,_

_July 21st, 2019, 1:54 am_

_CONGRATULATIONS! YOU GO!_

_I'm so happy they've accepted you!_

_Sports?_

_Much love, Grey xx_

_\- x -_

_Darling, Grey-pai,_

_July 21st, 2019, 8:33 pm_

_I'm so happy too!_

_Love, Magenta xx_

_\- x -_

_My Dearest, Magenta,_

_July 22nd, 2019, 00:33 am_

_I'm so proud of you! I'm so impressed that both our families accepted us. I really wasn't expecting it from the South to be perfectly honest. _

_All my love, Grey x_

_\- x -_

_Magenta,_

_July 22nd, 2019, 00:34 am_

_Also, would it be weird if I said I think I know who you are?_

_\- Grey xx_

_\- x -_

_Grey,_

_July 22nd, 2019, 00:41 am_

_What? _

_Yours, Magenta x_

_\- x -_

_Dearest, Magenta,_

_July 22nd, 2019, 00:47 am_

_You're on the running team and the volleyball, right? You won gold in the last sports event for both. Friends with that John Adams guy?_

_Love, Grey x_

_\- x -_

_For, Grey,_

_July 22nd, 2019, 00:52 am_

_how._

_what if you're wrong? what if you're right? then i'd want to know who you are. but you're not wanting me to know. that's not fair, grey. it's not fair._

_\- Magenta_

_\- x -_

_Dear, Magenta,_

_July 22nd, 2019, 00:58 am_

_I'm sorry. If I'm right, we can set up a time and place to meet. If I'm wrong, I apologise. _

_Lots of love, Grey xx_

_\- x -_

_Grey,_

_July 22nd, 2019, 1:01 am_

_When and where?_

_Love, Thomas x_

_\- x -_

Thomas slammed his laptop shut and pushed it down to the edge of his bed. He ran a hand through his matted, mop of curly hair and exhaled slowly. He thought about if he'd made a horrible decision, but tried to shake it off. The light from his screen peaked through the cracks. He slowly dragged it up to him, the covers crumpling as he did. He pulled the top open.

\- x -

_Dearest, Thomas/Magenta,_

_July 22nd, 2019, 1:12 am_

_Carnival, 9 pm. Tonight. See you there._

_\- Grey x_

_\- x -_

_Grey,_

_July 22nd, 2019, 1:14 am_

_See you there._

_Love, Magenta xx_

_\- x -_

He wiped the sleep from his eyes and turned his computer off. He placed it on his bedside table and flicked the bed sheets up to his chin. Thomas laid down, letting his hair fall over his face. He sunk into it, treating it like an ocean of emotion that he could drown in. A place where, once he reached the sea bed, he could lie in peace, without worries or feelings. And eventually, he lulled off to sleep.

Thomas woke up before his alarm and shut it off. It was a Saturday, and he still had 15 hours until he met his long term… lover? Crush? Love? What were they? Hell, he didn't even know Grey's name. What if he was some crazy, 50 year old stalker? Then again, he was fast and could either run away or fight.

No matter. He had 15 hours. _15 hours._

Breakfast.

_14 hours._

Sitting inside.

_13 hours._

Going outside.

_12 hours._

Running practise.

_11 hours._

Still running.

_10 hours._

Lunch.

_9 hours._

Panic starts.

_8 hours._

Panic intensifies.

_7 hours._

Panic calms.

_6 hours._

Internet.

_5 hours._

And a phone call with John Adams.

_4 hours._

Phone call ends.

_3 hours._

Argument with Alexander through Twitter.

_2 hours._

Quick toast dinner. And then start changing.

_1 hour._

More panic.

_0 hours._

And he made it. Thomas looked down at his phone discreetly, sticking his hands in his pockets. The browned up grass pressed beneath his feet as he stepped. Someone tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, Thomas! What's up!" John Adams grinned and leaned on his shoulder.

"Nothing. Just… waiting for someone." Thomas smiled at his feet.

"Ooooh! Is it that Grey guy you told us about?" John nudged him with a cheeky wink, wriggling his eyebrows like caterpillars.

Thomas shoved him playfully. "Shut up. But yes, you're right…" He sighed lovingly. "I'm scared."

"That's normal, dude." John assured him, looking over. "When's he supposed to be here?"

Thomas looked down at his phone again. "Ten minutes ago."

"Huh." John clicked his tongue with uncertainty, stepping forward so three girls could scatter past him. "Well, he doesn't know where you are, for a start. Just give it a bit. He'll turn up."

And so they waited.

And they waited.

And then they waited some more.

In fact, it was around 10 pm when Thomas ushered into the big wheel. He hesitantly took a seat, weary of the fact that they were simple wooden benches with a metal bar to clutch onto.

He looked over at the two people that made him do this. Shortly after John had arrived, Maria had too. And she knew something. "Why are you making me do this?"

"Trust me, babe!" Maria yelled, rubbing her hands together with excitement.

"I swear to god…" Thomas mumbled. He was at his wits end, and very close to just giving up and going home.

"Ticket for one, please." A voice called out of the silence, and the sound of change clanging against the ticket booth echoed.

A weight slid in next to him, and Thomas looked over as the bar was secured. "Grey?" Thomas questioned softly.

"Hi, Magenta." He smiled graciously, looking straight on as the wheel started turning.

Thomas looked down, then at the boy. "James, isn't it?"

"That's right, Thomas." James smiled, gingerly letting his arms hang by his sides. Thomas' gaze fell to them, and he reached out, taking James' hand in his own.

"So, it's really you?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, but it's a good thing I always thought you were cute." Thomas confessed as the ride got higher, eventually stopping at the top, letting them see the view. The moon was rising in the dark sky, which was glowing with street laps and stars. Fireflies buzzed below them and James turned to glance at Thomas.

"I'm glad." He said happily.

Thomas shifted in his seat to face James properly. "Hey, can I…" Thomas moved a little closer, giving James a chance to say no, or pull away.

James' face broke out into a grin. "You may."

He closed the gap, and let his hand cup one of Thomas' cheeks, the other curving around his waist. Jefferson moved his hands to the same comfortable position, keeping his eyes fluttered closed.

And after ten seconds or so, they pulled back, the distant whooping of Maria, John, Peggy and Aaron rising up to meet them. It became clear that James had dragged his friends along for emotional support too.

"So, how does a movie sound, Grey?" Thomas asked with a beaming grin.

"That sounds wonderful, Magenta."


	23. A View As Beautiful As You (Philodosia)

**Hey, folks! Wow, I'm updating like crazy! This was requested on Tumblr, and by someone on here, so here we go!**

* * *

_If fathers steal stars to put in their daughters eyes, then Aaron Burr would be going away for a very long time._

Philip sits on an old, slightly damp, bench. It was dedicated to an old lady named Deborah, and the dark paint was flaking off. A small box it next to him, and he fiddles with the bow on it anxiously, running the golden ribbon through and around his fingers. The sun is beginning to set, painting the sky a beautiful mix oranges and yellows and pinks.

He patiently waited for those shining eyes to bloom into view, his leg bouncing in nervousness. His gold watch shimmered in the dim sunlight, hands ticking. The Roman numerals read IX.

Feet clicked against the pavement, echoing in the quiet. Theo sits by him in the bench, fixing her jeggings as she does so. Philip turns his head to look at her, a grin tugging at his lips.

Theodosia smiles back. "Heya, Pip," She says gently, her hands basketing on her lap.

"How are ya, Theo?" Philip asks with glee, clasping his hand around the box.

Theodosia Jr beams with a laugh. "I'm amazing, how are you?"

Philip' smile shakes. They've been on dates, many dates before, but this one feels different. More important. More… intimate? It feels odd, to be almost anxious around his girlfriend of three months. But maybe it's the prospect of a gift. He doesn't know how to describe it. "I'm grand, especially since I'm with you," he winks.

Theo shoves his arm playfully. "That's cringe."

"You like it though," Philip fires back, slipping the box into his jacket pocket.

She chuckles and raises an eyebrow. "So, what do you have planned?"

"The festivals in town, which means one thing," Philip starts, hoping Theo will catch on. Her eyebrows knit together in thought, and she tucks some of her hair behind her ear.

She shrugs unknowingly. "What does that mean?"

Philip sighs in mild exasperation and turns his torso to face her. He reaches for her hands, and Theo grabs his. "The big wheel is here."

Theodosia 'oh!'s and giggles childishly. She stands, pulling Philip with her. "Ride the Ferris wheel with me?" She asks with a blinding smile.

Philip takes a moment to study the gorgeous twinkle in her eye, and concludes that her father definitely thieved a few stars. Her smile outshines the sun, and it's little things like those that remind Philip why he's falling for this girl.

"That was my plan, sunshine," Philip feels her soft palms against his own, like silk or cotton.

Theodosia giggles again and let's Philip lead her down the quiet path towards the blazing festival. They pass a beautiful small flowerbed, filled with lilies and tulips of all different colours. Philip pauses and looks around. No one else is there, so he leans down and picks a purple tulip. The stem snaps near the bottom and he turns to Theo. He gently pulls some of her hair back and tucks the flower behind her ear.

"It looks pretty," he says with a smile, reminding himself of the box.

She touches the petals one by one, smiling shyly. "Thank you, Pip."

Theodosia takes Philip's hand again and laces their fingers together. "Come on, let's get on that Ferris wheel!" Philip pushes and starts to speed up, knowing when he wants to get on the wheel.

Theo whoops in happiness, running to catch up with him. Philip ducks around strangers arms and feet. "Hurry, Theo!"

She stumbles. "You go to fast for me, Pip!" Theo exclaims, grabbing onto his hand tightly.

Philip slows a little, but can't afford to stop. "Is this a better pace?" He keeps pulling gently, scavenging his pockets for his 5 dollar bill. He slaps it down on the little stand and the man slides two white and blue disks over. Philip smiles and takes Theo on, sitting on the uncomfortable metal seats.

Theodosia clasps and unclamps her hands in her lap, looking around as the high pitched screech of metal signifies the wheel starting up. Philip swallows the lump forming in his throat and prays.

The wheel come squeaking to a stop with them at the top. He silently thanks every god and every religion for this great opportunity. Theodosia stared over the top of the city, illuminated by bright lights. Her lips parted in awe, and she turns back to Philip.

He fiddles with the box in his pocket and shifts to be closer.

"Hey, Theo…" He starts with a slight stammer.

"Hmm? Yeah?" Theo grins with joy.

Philip holds the small gift out. "I- uh- I know it's unexpected but… uh- I got you a present," he stumbles over his words like a socially anxious child.

Theo takes from him and slowly unwraps the paper, studying the crimson velvet box. She raises an eyebrow and pops the box open, furrowing her brows. She lifts the silver necklace from the box, taking the small charm hanging from it in her hand. It's a small heart, with her initials on one side, and his on the other. Theodosia holds it close before undoing the clasp. She places it around her neck and clasps it again, holding the heart in a tight closed fist.

"I love it…" she whispers to herself. The Ferris wheel starts up again, and Philip smiles at the ground.

"I'm glad, I… I needed to pick something as beautiful as you." His confession makes Theodosia's heart fluttering like a butterfly.

"W-well, I'm so gratefully," She stammers and leans over, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Philip smiles as she places her head on his shoulder. The wheel goes round once more, letting the two gaze over the city sites, all while stealing stares at each other.

When the ride is over, Philip helps Theo home.

They stand on the doorstep, but before he can say his goodbyes the door swings open. "Hello, Philip Hamilton."

He looks up and then looks down a little. Theo's father is a tiny bit shorter than him, but ten times as intimidating. "Oh, hey, Mr Burr," he shakes as Theo sighs.

"Dad, leave him alone. We had a great time," she touches the chain around her neck with an invisible smile. She believes she's hidden it well but Aaron is eagle eyed.

"What's that?" Hes obviously talking about the gift, but Theo feels an overwhelming sense of coldness and snaps.

"What's what, dad? Why the hell does it matter? Can I not just go out and have a good time?" She spits like venom, keeping her hand linked with Philip's. He shuffles side to side awkwardly and coughs.

Aaron narrows his eyes before sighing. "Right… right… sorry. How was it? What's the gift?" His smile is fake but it's good enough.

Theodosia grins and chuckles. "We had a great time, and Pip got me a necklace."

Philip nods happily but darts his eyes away when Burr stares into his soul.

Burrs smile widens and he nods. "I'm glad you had a good time, and you'll need to show me the necklace when you come in."

Philip takes it as his que to go. "Bye, Theo. I'll message you soon," he goes to kiss her but pauses and instead opts to peck her cheek.

"Bye, Pip. Love ya!"

Philip smiles and waves. "Love you too!" He knows that 'love you' is so much less formal than 'I love you.' It's something you use when you're not quite ready to go the full mile.

He runs down the street, turning corners here and there before pushing open the door to his house. He goes straight up to his room, ignoring the questions from his respective parents.

He closes his door and sighs in happiness.

He'll sleep easy.

* * *

**Words: 1,298**


	24. Chips, Dips and Slips (Jeffmads)

_**Heyo, gems! A request from Wattpad! You can find me at CrowleysGlasses48 ! On AO3, I post the occasional smut oneshot and it's under the same name as this account! Tumblr is marquis-de-lafayeet**_

**_TW: strong language _**

**_Ship: Jeffmads_**

**_Requested: On Wattpad by MachtoMiles_**

**_AU: Modern_**

* * *

Thomas sipped a glass of wine, eating takeaway out of the bag, watching UK's Love Island replays and oggling over all the shirtless guys popping up on the screen. He stuffed more fries into his gaping gob. "Damn," he whispered, staring at hot men while listening and laughing at the clueless chicks asking if Brexit was a cabbage.

His phone rung abruptly, shaking him from his mind blank state. The name on the screen flashed with 'Jemmy ❤'. He tossed the almost empty Chinese takeout bag onto the opposite couch and wiped himself down, scraping crumbs off his top. The ringtone still blazed. "I'm just coming!" Thomas hissed and answered the phone. He lay across the couch and answered. "Hello!" He called into the mobile.

"Tommy! Hi! Can I come round, I need to tell you something. I'll bring chips and dips!" James' unusually cheery tone fluttered through the phone.

Thomas practically melted at James' sultry voice. He wasn't even trying to sound that way, he just always sounded like that to Jefferson. The low rumbling that came from his throat whenever Madison spoke made Thomas feel something no one else could. He knew what the feeling was. He had tried on many different occasions to tell James about his feelings, yet the man was so oblivious. He just couldn't see.

"Thomas?" He didn't realise he hadn't said anything until James spoke into the mobile again.

"Oh, yes! Of course, come on over! I'm not doing anything important," Thomas smiled, as if James could see how happy he was.

"Awesome! I'll be there soon! Bye, Tommy!" James bubbled, cracking his knuckles over the phone. The line went dead as James hung up.

Thomas sighed lovingly, then he looked down. His slightly stained white tank top and black boxers didn't exactly scream 'civilised,' it instead yelled, 'I watch re-runs and haven't washed this shirt in three days!' He panicked. James lived three blocks away, and would only take a moment or two to arrive. He ran upstairs and threw on a different shirt and black jeans, tossing his tank-top into the washing basket before charging downstairs once more. He pushed the plastic bag under the couch and wiped the crumbs off the sofa. Thomas cleared his junk from the small table beside him and pushed it under the seat too.

Jefferson sat down and quickly changed the TV to some channel that was playing the Walking Dead. And just in the nick of time, as the doorbell rung.

He leapt up and opened the door. "Jemmy!" He beamed and opened his arms in a welcoming embrace.

"Thomas!" James stepped inside and leaned into Thomas' hug. He displayed the salted chips and assorted dips. Thomas moved away and allowed James inside. "So, what were you doin' before I arrived?" James asked as he walked into Thomas' living room. He gazed under the couch as a glimpse of white caught his eye. A takeout bag. He assumed, from what he knew about Thomas - which was everything - that the man had been watching some embarrassing show in a tank-top and jeans. Wait, no. Boxers.

And now he was imagining it. Oh god, he needs to stop imagining it.

Thomas shut the front door and collapsed into the sofa across from James. He dragged the small table out and James dropped the chips and dips onto it, ripping off the plastic wrap covering it. Thomas finally got around to answering his best friends question. "Just... nothing much. Was mostly sitting on my phone," he lied through his teeth with a grin.

"Eaten anything yet?" James questioned as he popped the chip bag open and dipping one into the garlic dip.

Thomas shook his head.

James was fully aware he was lying at this point. "So, no takeaway?" He smirked knowingly.

The other man met his eyes and studied them. They were so deep, he felt as though he could dive in and get lost. Just that thought made his knees weak. Thomas looked over the lines of his face and the wrinkles by his eyes when he spoke or smiled. "You are way too observant," Thomas chuckled, feeding himself more carbs.

James grinned. "One of my many talents," he eyed the TV remote, "so, what were you really watching?"

Thomas pondered over his answer. The show he had been watching made him appear very gay - which he was. Tell? Yeah, obviously. James had to accept him, if he himself was a massive homo. He chuckled and shrugged, "This British TV show," he smiled, "Love Island."

James went a light shade of pink and rubbed the back of his neck. "Huh, never heard of that show," he lied. No, he knew exactly what the show was.

"Really?" Thomas investigated, dipping another chip into a dip. "It's pretty well known, I just watch it for the idiots," he smiled.

He said nothing, just ate. James grasped the remote, "What's the channel number? Let's watch." He smirked.

Thomas stammered as he told James the number.

James scooped chips into his mouth, looking into the empty bag. He sighed and watched as Thomas pulled the almost empty takeout bag from under the sofa. Madison scattered over to the same couch as Jefferson and sunk down next to him. "Budge up," he insisted, pushing Thomas over and diving his hand into the bag.

Thomas chuckled and pulled the huge ass shawl down off the back of the couch, pulling around both their shoulders.

"So... why you watchin' Love island?"

"They're hot and stupid," Thomas replied in a heartbeat, chewing some salt and pepper fries.

James laughed heartily and Thomas looked at him. His eyes dazzled and he sighed lovingly.

"I mean, I prefer hot and smart, someone I can have a meaningful chat with, whilst also joking over the stupidest words we can think of," he snickered.

"We have meaningful chats," Thomas muttered under his breath, "date me."

"What?" James enquired softly, pulling the blanket further up his body. He met Thomas' slowly panicking eyes with his own hazel ones and laid a hand on Jefferson's.

He stuttered. He spluttered. "I- I didn't- I didn't mean-"

"I..." James stared down at the wooden floors. He studies every bump and dip into the floorboards. His eyes scan the dark lines painting the wood as he thinks. "Do... are you?"

"Yeah. Yeah," Thomas answers.

James blinked rapidly. "Bi?"

"Bye," Thomas pretended to start standing, but sits immediately. "Yes, I'm bi."

"I really liked you... in high school, ya know? I thought I'd gotten over it but... theres something about you Jefferson. I can't help it, I just..." James sighed.

"I dunno how long I've lo- fallen for-" he huffed dramatically, "I don't know how to describe it!" Thomas exclaimed, placing his head in his hands.

"It appears that we are both single, massive homos," James conjured up some sort of hidden confidence and tilted his head, "would you care to be massive homos together?" He shifted forward, moving in on Thomas.

Thomas nodded and smiled.

And two single homos became two together homos.

Chips, dips and slips... into love.


	25. Stalling Expulsion (No Ship)

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, gems! Promise I'll try to update more!**

**Anyway, this doesn't have any ships :(**

**TW: Mentions of death, violence, smoking and drugs**

**Boarding school AU**

* * *

Whistled tones whipped down the halls of the large country boarding school, as wind teased the maroon common room curtains through extravagant glass windows. Crumpled currant toned bed drapes lined the circular boys dormitory, and the posts hung bed curtains which were open and crinkled. Clothes lay strewn across the old hickory wood floors, a mix of old socks, pyjama pants and unwanted shoes. The whole school had gathered in the great hall for breakfast, all but four. They were huddled in the dormitory bathroom, slinking around waiting for first class.

The eldest being sixteen years old, tall and broad, yet far from the most responsible. The youngest was a lanky French boy, who had recently become fifteen. The other two were also fifteen, but one not far off his sweetest sixteen. None of which were very responsible when it came to fun. Smarts, well, you may suppose they contained some sort of brain-cell. Although it appeared to bounce around their head like a DVD screensaver. You may even conclude, that the four shared a brain-cell, taking single turns on it like small children sharing a piano.

The oldest of them all was the one whistling, he was tweeting a soft tune, one that seems to be without meaning or purpose, but instead one you may subconsciously commit yourself to when bored.

Smallest of them, a boy who had his fifteenth a simple month before, tightened his ponytail and swiped a sniffle from his nose. Perhaps skipping breakfast in favour of hanging around like a gang of uneducated delinquents wasn't their best plan, but at the very least they had learned not to do it again. Not that he ever planned to admit his wrong doing.

One boy, who bore a curled ponytail that hung low, sat on a sink, his back against the wall and his feet in the porcelain bowl of it. He piped up with a skip in his voice, "why did we skip morning meal again?" He inquired in his distinct North-Carolinian accent, as his stomach growled angrily at him. He was missing out on his wake up food of three slices of buttered toast and a pile of breakfast potatoes and his body was not overjoyed.

"Because we don't want to be around Jefferson, Jackie," the smallest replied, sinking down. Jackie was not the boys birth name, but instead a curious nickname gifted to him by his closest of friends. The boy who has spoken had his back pressed against the wall, and he crossed his legs as he sat.

"You know," the French boy started, "I don't really see the problem you all 'ave with Thomas," he shrugged and continued leaning against a stall.

The whistling abruptly came to a close, and all heads turned to look at him. "Dude, he's horrible," the eldest started, "like, do you see the way he acts around Alex? He treats him like some sort of dirty scum he found on the bottom of his polished boots."

"The reason he hates me is even worse! Just because I don't have rich parents to go crawling back to for Christmas. He acts like I'm a dirty spot that he doesn't want to touch. Like... Like I'm food at the bottom of the sink, ya know!" Alexander explained, gesticulating as he did so. John, the student who had been nicknamed 'Jackie', leapt from his resting place in the washing basin and patted Alexander on the back gently in a friendly attempt to calm him down. "Sorry for yelling, Laf... It's just... He bugs me so much."

Lafayette shrugged his shoulders, his wine red blazer - part of his uniform forming creases as he did. "I mean, he's targeting you because you're an orphan, non?" Alexander nodded as a silent agreement and response, "well, 'e doesn't know that I am too."

"I completely forgot about that, Laf!" The broad-shouldered, tall boy examined a little too loudly. He found himself being bombarded by rushed hushing. "Sorry, guys," he rubbed the back of his neck bashfully.

Lafayette rolled his eyes. "Stop apologising, 'Ercules, we know you mean no 'arm," he assured and patted Hercules' shoulder.

"If I meant no harm, then why am I here?" Hercules sighed and shrunk into himself. The other three went quiet, they couldn't answer.

The boarding school was technically called, 'Fredrick's School for Troubled Teens and Youngsters,' but everyone just called it, 'School for Annoying Pricks and Rich Dicks.'

Everyone who attended had been removed from public school for one preposterous thing or another. An assortment, ranging from fights to skipping school to just becoming a general nuisance.

Hercules Mulligan had been previously expelled from three schools, for fighting three people and hospitalising two of them. His reputation was ruthless and cutthroat, not afraid to start an attack at any moment. However, he was simply a big softy.

Alexander Hamilton had been ostracised from his school for arguing with the professor, who promptly frog-marched him to the head master, to whom he fought against once more. He was told to leave and not come back after referring to his head master as, "a pompous fool, detecting the frivolous minds of easy moldable youngsters to bend them to his will."

John Laurens was excommunicated from Church, and from his very Catholic school when they discovered his homosexuality. His father had disowned him from home and sent him off to the 'School for Annoying Pricks and Rich Dicks,' in the hopes that it would, "return him to his Godly roots and strip him of his male desires for other men." His father, Henry Laurens had accepted the concept that sending him to a school where he would spend 99% of his time with guys and had imagined that it would 'fix' his brain into lusting over women.

And then there was Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Mortier, Marquis de Lafayette. His exclusion was a momentous occasion. His head mistress had discovered the acute, shimmering pocket knife in his satchel, after demanding a look as another child had accused him of threatening him with said weapon. The child had ridiculed his younger brother who had sadly passed away just mere weeks before. So yes, maybe he should've been thrown out of school for that. He goes back and forth, contemplating if what he did was incredibly illegal or, in fact, the right thing to do.

The four knew fine well why the other people were tossed from school, however, no one else knew anything about no one. Asking why another person was attending the boarding fortress was distinctly taboo. Like a horrid, violent invasion of protected privacy. Only if the student felt astonishingly close to you, and trusted you with their life and prized possession would they ever confine in you the reason they attended Fredrick's.

Another point, everyone came from privileged backgrounds, that were somehow ruined. Lafayette had rich parents before they died, and then he had a rich uncle. Then he was rich. John's parents had piles of money, and then they disowned him. Alexander was fairly middle class, and then their debt skyrocketed when his father abandoned him and his mother passed in his arms. And then there was Hercules. The other three spoke much more articulated than him. He just simply couldn't. He wasn't from a bad family, but they most certainly weren't the most educated they could be.

"Listen, Herc," Alexander inexorably spoke up, offering comfort, "we're all here for one reason or another! I called my professor a sithering idiot, and them the head master a pompous fool, John's gay and Laf, hell, Lafayette threatened someone's life. Lets be honest, we all deserve to be here," he peered up at Laurens, who had retaken his position of roosting on the sink, "apart from Jackie, obviously."

John defended himself and chortled. "Hey, I'm not complaining. Before I had to listen to homophobic slurs all day, now, I can simply be a homo every hour."

Hercules' solid frown tweaked, and he turned to laughter. "Okay, okay, fair enough," He lifted his arms up before slumping them down, "you got me."

"Yeah we did," Lafayette nudged Hercules harshly, which earned him a shove back.

His toast lay burnt and uneaten, and half a sausage rolled around his plate depressingly. A metal fork was lazily tossed by his tray, and the red paper napkin was scrunched up on his plate. His seat was barren now, as was the one across from him.

Reticent nattering echoed all over the spiral staircase as two boys clambered upwards towards their shared dorm. Their room was home to eight boys, all of which they both hated, except for each other and one pupil, a young male Aaron Burr from New Jersey.

Thomas pushed the oak dormitory door open with a dig. He went on speaking, but was silenced by his friend flapping his hand in front of his face. "James-"

"Shush! Can't you hear that?" James spoke, "there's people here..."

Muffled exclamations voiced themselves from behind the bathroom gateway. Thomas crept over and pressed his ear up to the carved antique door as every ounce of his sixteen year old attention span focusesd in on eavesdropping.

There was a blast of flat laughter that exploded from the room, and he furrowed his eyebrows. "What are they saying?" James breathed serenely as he watched Thomas run his fingers over the door handle.

"Quiet, Jemmy," Thomas instructed in a low voice, "they're talking now."

A despicably mocking articulation voiced itself from beyond the door. "Oh yes, I mustn't! For I shall mess us my sheep's wool hair! No! Do not touch that! It was sent to me from a Gucci store from my father!" It was in a false Southern accent.

"Holy crap, Laf! I don't like how much that sounds like him!" The familiar boisterous tones of Hercules Mulligan exploded out the cracks in the door. "Okay, okay, John your shot."

He heard the rambunctious crackling of knuckles, and a clearing of throats. "Hello, y'all! Rootin' tootin'! I'm from the fucking South where the grass grows green and I'm better than y'all! Because I'm Jefferson, and I hate you if you don't have a rich father!"

James, who had been tuned in to the harmful conversations past the door, soared upwards towards him. "Tommy, don't-" he muttered harshly. James had been friends with Thomas since the very beginning, he had been there to witness every hardship and every tantalising moment where the world stopped spinning. He was by the teens side throughout each adversity, and would comfort his best friend without exception.

Yet Thomas didn't listen. He shoved the door open unceremoniously, the sheer force blowing a gust towards the bed drapes. His stance remained strong and rigid as four pairs of brown and hazel sprinkled eyes darted towards him. With the pupils that burned into his skull, from both in front of him, and James who had settled behind him, Thomas composed himself. He ran a hand through his hair before taking it upon himself to stride back to his bed.

His lips remained stuck together as if to be two birds of a single feather. Alexander looks at his friends, and they rise from their resting places, stiff joints cracking like grandmas getting up from their nap in an armchair. Their stomachs rumble hungrily, screaming for nutrients, but they push past it to ignore it. James looks back at his accomplice, who is rummaging through a antiquated, walnut duffle-bag. He can see Thomas' look of determination as he pulls his hand from the storage unit and wanders back to the bathroom, past the gang who was previously been loitering in the room. In his hand, is a egg-shell painted cardboard packet of sorts, and a rectangular glass lighter. The lighter is black as a cold winters night, and Thomas carries these into the bathroom with him.

"Thomas!" James exclaimed as he spotted the two items. One of the many reasons Thomas was at the boarding school. The bathroom door slammed closed and the all too familiar sound of a clicking lighter.

The four friends glance at each other, sharing a mutual moment of what the hell is happening, as James pounds on the oak door. "Thomas, I swear to god, open the door. I won't let you do this again!"

"What's going on?" Alexander hissed from the corner of his mouth. His dashing attempt to be inaudibly failed, as a result of his naturally vociferous voice it failed. Madison's head rotated to face the not-so-fantastic four with a choleric grimace.

Lafayette opened his mouth to begin explaining, yet no words escaped. Only a brief swept of breath as he fidgeted with his own fingers, bending them in ways that really shouldn't be possible.

"Why were you talking about him?" James spoke softly, as if the delinquents were toddlers who needed to be lulled off into slumber.

Alexander shifted on his heels. Why this small student was so intimidating fascinated him. James was always a perpetually timid youngster. Someone who sat at the very back of the class, head constantly bent down over his work, hunched and tired. Yet now, his eyes glimmered with rage and every inch of his body shook with unsheathed emotional torment.

"We-" Alexander started with confidence, but trailed off quickly into inaudible - protecting himself - mumbling.

James rattles his knuckles off the door again. "I won't let you get expelled from another school!" He exhaled and fiddled with the handle. "Just, open the door... We can talk about this." He grovelled desperately. The door handle moved, and Thomas deliberated from behind the gateway. As the wood cracked open, James spread into a grin.

Thomas exhaled smoke downwards, blowing it down to the very depths of hell. "What?"

"You're smoking," John observed with a light shudder. He planted himself on Alexanders bed, tugging at the wrinkled sheets and grasping for the cream pillow, for the scarlet cover of the cushion had been stripped from it, and thrown somewhere across the room, it had been missing for days. Alex theorised that Thomas had disposed of it out the window, or in a garbage can in the main courtyard. Either way, Alexander and the students residing within that dormitory were lucky that a staff member hadn't inspected their room just yet. If it was found that articles of bedding had been cascaded like dirty wash paper then a worthy punishment would be awarded.

"Am I?!" Thomas took the lot cigarette away from his lips and glared at it. His eyes narrowed, "am I really!?"

"Yo, there's no need to talk to him like that!" Hercules piped up with a stare. "He didn't do nothin' to you," he spat.

Thomas rolled his eyes and took another quick puff of the cigarette before disposing of it in a sink, and running the cold water tap. "Yeah, he said nothing sure."

"Stop," Alexander insisted, beginning to rise. He observes as Thomas struts into the dorm and throws his cigarettes packet and lighter onto his bed, before dropping down on James'.

Lafayette hastily crept over to beside Thomas and sighed. "My apologies, Thomas," he confessed, "it was wrong of us to... Eh... Talk bad about you." He stumbled over his words, a bit like a newborn calf taking its first wobbly steps.

"I'm like, 99.99% sure smoking really breaks school guidelines," Hercules chimed in, twittering away in the congregated background.

"Yeah? Why else do you think I'm here? Because I want to be?" Thomas jeered, messing with his hair absentmindedly.

"Well, because your family bathes in pots of melted gold and dines on silver platters served by their monkey butler," Alexander prompted immediately, the words sliding off his tongue like venom before he could halt them.

Thomas and James scoffed in unison. "I'm here because I was expelled for drug use," the jaws fell to the old floors, "weed, mostly. Over the counter painkillers and anti depressants. That sort of stuff, ya know?" He shrugged, so nonchalantly.

"Drugs?!" John exclaimed in utter shock. "How did you even get a hold of them?!"

"Well," Thomas gridlocked in his tracks, hitting the breaks on his brain, "why am I telling you this?" He sneered at himself, fanning his face in his own stupidity.

"Because... you want someone else to trust?" James mumbled, "other than me..."

Thomas' face fell and he grit his teeth in annoyance as he came to terms with James' unsettling words. He ran a tattered hand through his mop of sheep's wool. He remained mute and simply made a random hand gesture.

"James," Hercules breathed and was quiet for one of the first time ever. Or ever since the others had met him, "why'd you get sent here? What's the deal?" They all gasped, the taboo had been broken, and Hercules graced his eyes around the room, his pupils widening with terror. "Wait, no! I didn't- it's... it's just, you don't seem like the person to be sent to Annoying Pricks and Rich Dicks school."

Madison blinked rapidly in thought. "No, no, it's fine..." he took a large inhale, "I was bullied a lot... and one day I just... flipped. I attacked them when they followed me to class through the halls. The kid got away with a slap on the wrist and I was expelled. Then sent here..."

"Yeah, just after I was expelled, James came after me. Missed me that much?" Thomas chortled, stretching his arms and for just a moment, his arms and head placement made him look vaguely like a cactus in the dry Arizona sun.

"Not really, class was much quieter. I did lose my only protection though, because someone decided to get high on marijuana in the boys bathroom!" James really emphasised each syllable of the word, 'someone.'

Thomas frowned lamentably. His sighs echoed around the room. "In fairness!" He stopped, "I actually can't justify it. I was just being stupid and impulsive okay?"

Alexander cackled away loudly in the back before taking enough initiative to muffle it with his hand.

"Oh you can't laugh, 'amilton! You swore your professor out!" Lafayette teased with a snicker and Hercules let out a soft, 'ohhh!' punctuating Lafayette's words.

"Yeah? And you whipped a knife on someone!" Alexander yelled back playfully. Hercules continued to laugh.

"Oh, shut up, 'Erc! You can't say anything! Two people in 'ospital who?" Lafayette jerked, progressively getting himself more and more worked up. His cheeks were glowing a lipstick red and his eyes darkened with fury.

"'Two people in hospital, who?'" Hercules mocked in a false French accent. It was awfully stereotypical, and fake as hell. But it annoyed Lafayette to the point where he leapt from his bed and pointed pressingly in his best friends direction.

"Lay off!" John jumped up and separated the two with his arms. "Okay! We all did things wrong, like... I disappointed god!" John beamed with a singsong voice, pleading to cheer those up.

"Disappointed god?" Thomas questioned pressingly, his voice ripe with curiosity.

"I was kicked from Catholic school for my 'deadly homosexuality that could infect others'." John chortled and moved away from Lafayette and Hercules, adjusting to the fact that the tension in the room was still thick enough to be sliced with a knife.

"Oh damn," James whispered mistily to himself, scratching at a scab in his forehead, located just about his right ear.

Alexander rolled his eyes. "Oh no! I've been infected by the gay!" He yelled and Thomas exploded with laughter. It made Alex smile, and realise that Thomas, in fact, had a nice, boisterous chuckle.

"You can't pray away the gay," Hercules spoke in his often loud voice, smirking for the world to see once more.

"We can sure as hell try!" Lafayette knelt on his bed and placed his hands in a prayer motion. "Be gone, homo!"

John fell backwards dramatically and flopped to the floor. His hand touched his forehead as if fainted.

Alex snorted.

The dormitory door clanged with the pound of a fist. "Get to class, boys!" The familiar booming and authoritative tone of Head Master Washington exploded into the dorm.

"Sorry, Mr Washington!" Alexander apologises with a grit of his teeth.

"Suck up," Thomas mouths and stands, leaving with James hot on his polished heels.

Lafayette stood and nodded towards the ajar door. "Wanna go hang in the courtyard?"

"And risk getting detention?" Hercules scoffed, "obviously."

"Let's fucking go!" John exclaimed, picking up his boots and shoving them on his feet.

From the slightly open door they could hear a yell. "Thomas, I swear to god!" And then the muffled reply, 'what? She despises both of us, let's just hang out in the courtyard!'

"Sounds like someone else is thinking about skiving class!" Lafayette sniggered, hoisting the door wide open and heading out. "Coming?" Hercules nodded and rushed after him.

Alexander stuck his fist in the air and clapped. "Anything to skip Mrs Reynolds class!"And they ran down the stairs, leaping down the stairs two or three at a time. It was dangerous.

And they loved it.

* * *

**3,521 words!**

**Leave requests!**


End file.
